High School Secrets
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Dawn, May, Leaf, and Rocky are girls who go to high school. Ash, Drew, Gary, and Dan are guys who go to high school. They are all best friends, but they secretly date. How can they tell the others? Contains PS, CS, ORS, and OCshipping !HIATUS!
1. Chapter 0

**XashXdawnX- I don't own Pokemon.**

**I want to give a shout out to RockyBlue DanxRuno for giving me the idea of this story. She will be Rocky in this story.**

Buses filled with students that go to Region High were arriving at school. The school grounds were filled with the gossip of the students and the sounds of their Pokemon chatting to other Pokemon. Who we focus on are Ash Ketchum, Drew Rose, Gary Oak, Dan Kuso, Dawn Berlitz, May Maple, Leaf Green, and Rocky Blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash Ketchum is a seventeen year old. His Pokemon is Pikachu his first ever Pokemon. He is tall and tanned with raven colored black messy hair and brown orbs that most girls fall for. He however dates his best friend Dawn.

Dawn Berlitz is a sixteen year old. Her Pokemon with her is a Buneary who crushes on Pikachu. Dawn has long saphire hair with eyes the same color, she is pale, but not to pale and she is medium height. She has many guys who have fallen for her, but she dates her best friend Ash.

Drew Rose is a sixteen year old about to be seventeen. He has his Roselia which was his first Pokemon ever. He is medium height, but not as short as Dawn. He has emerald green hair and eyes to match his hair. He has many fan girls, but the only girl he cares for is his rival and friend May Maple because she's his girlfriend.

May Maple is a sixteen year old. Her Pokemon is her Skitty. She has brown hair that is usually wore in two low ponytails and she has blue eyes, but not as dark as Dawn's. She is the smae height as Drew and is pale, but not to pale. She dates Drew her rival and friend.

Dan Kuso is a sixteen year old about to be seventeen. His Pokemon is his Flareon. He has brown messy hair like Ash's and brown/red eyes. He is tall, but not to tall and has mocha colored skin. He dates his best friend Rocky Blue.

Rocky Blue is a sixteen year old. Her Pokemon is her Misdreavus. She is medium height and she is pale. She has long black hair which looks like silk from a Capterpie's string shot, but black and she has brown/red eyes. She is known for pulling pranks so she is known by the teachers. She dates her best friend Dan.

Gary Oak is a seventeen year old. He has his Umbreon with him. He is tall and tanned and has girls falling for him left and right. He used to be a player, but isn't anymore. He has brown hair spiked up and dark green eyes. He dates Leaf Green his childhood friend.

Leaf Green is a sixteen year old. She has her Bulbasaur with her as her Pokemon. She is short and pale. She has brown hair and brown eyes to match. She tends to hang with her close friends. She dates her childhood friend Gary Oak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~These eight friends secretly date eachother and haven't told any of the others. To fully understand we must go back to the summer before their sophmore year.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf&Gary

**XashXdawnX- Time for the official story of High School Secrets!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Leaf Green woke up one sunny morning of her summer break. She was in a good mood and cheerfully got ready. She dressed in a forest green top with tan shorts and flip flops. She then walked into her kitchen to find her family plus a visitor, who was none other than Gary Oak.

She stopped in the doorway and waited to be noticed.

"Morning Leaf," her mother said pouring some more coffee into her cup.

"Morning," Leaf said losing the cheeriness in her voice.

Leaf slumped into her seat which had to be beside Gary and grabbed a bagel.

"Did you sleep well dear?" her father asked.

"Yeah slept fine," Leaf said then took a bite of her bagel.

"What are you doing today?" her mom asked as she mixed some cream and sugar into her coffee.

"Nothing really. Just gonna go visit the forest after breakfast," Leaf said sipping some orange juice.

"Alright."

Leaf finished off her bagel and dashed upstairs. She grabbed her bag, Bulbasaur's Pokéball, and some Pokémon food which she placed in her bag. She dashed down the stairs to say bye to her parents.

"Bye mom. Bye dad," she said and noticed Gary wasn't there anymore.

She felt sad, but shook it off and hurried out the door. She wasn't paying attention and walked right into someone, knocking them both down, with her on top.

"Owwww..." Leaf trailed.

"Watch where you're going," the other person said irritably as he rubbed the back of his head.

Leaf knew that voice all too well and she opened her eyes. She was now face-to-face with Gary Oak's dark green eyes.

"Well I see you are still clumsy Pesky Girl," Gary said, teasing her with her most hated nickname.

"Shut it Oak," Leaf said, heavily annoyed by that name.

"Get off."

"Nah I'm gonna stay right here," Leaf responded with a grin.

"Wh-" Gary started, but was interrupted and gasped in pain.

Leaf had elbowed him in the gut and got off. Gary got up and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Gary asked while regaining his breath.

"Let's see... you called me Pesky Girl," Leaf said pretending to think.

Gary just shook his head and while he was doing so, Leaf started toward the forest.

"Hey wait up," Gary called running after her.

"Why are you following me?" Leaf asked while unhooking her Pokéball.

"Cause."

"Come on out Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted, gracefully tossing her Pokéball.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur exclaimed happily and sniffed a flower.

Leaf smiled at her Pokémon and turned to face Gary.

"Alright what's up? You hardly ever come to the forest," Leaf said studying him.

"I came to go to a clearing up ahead," Gary said looking at Leaf from the corner of his eye.

"You mean the clearing where you dunked me in the water?" Leaf asked raising an eyebrow.

Gary remained silent for a few seconds.

"You were asking for it... Pesky Girl."

Leaf glared at him.

"You pulled me in and dunked me!" Leaf cried.

"You said you were hot! So I decided that water would cool you off," Gary exclaimed with a smirk.

"Yeah that little brain of yours when you were twelve," Leaf insulted.

It was now Gary's turn to glare at her. She just skipped along and then ran through some branches entering the clearing.

"Leaf!" Gary yelled running the way she went.

When Gary entered the clearing he found no sign of Leaf.

"Leaf?" he asked.

No answer so he looked around. He still didn't see Leaf so he sat down. He then felt something hit the back of his head and he turned and picked up a little rock.

"What the?" he questioned to no one in particular, rubbing the back of his head.

He looked around and didn't see anything or anyone.

"Wow you are so dumb sometimes," a feminine voice said from an unknown location.

Gary looked up and looked toward where the voice came and all he saw was a bush.

"Up," came the voice again.

Gary looked further up and saw Leaf sitting in a tree. Leaf was a pretty good way up and she began climbing down. She then jumped down and landed elegantly.

"I still don't get how you climb that tree with ease. There are no branches," Gary said looking from Leaf to the tree.

"I just can," Leaf said and leaned up against the tree then slid down to the ground and sat.

Gary nodded and looked to the sky. Bulbasaur came and laid down on Gary's feet making him unable to move his feet. He looked to his left and found Leaf sitting against the tree and she was only a little ways away from him.

He watched as the clouds floated by and then he felt something on his left shoulder. He looked over and found Leaf's head resting on his shoulder, she had fallen asleep. Gary looked at her and his mind had many flashbacks.

_When they were five they always competed against each other along with Ash. _

_Gary started calling Leaf "Pesky Girl" when she started wearing green so much._

_Leaf crying after a bully had bullied her when they were seven._

_A fifteen year old Leaf walking on the stage during a pageant that she was forced into. She wore a dark green dress that ended at her middle thigh. Her hair was laying on her shoulders following behind as she walked. A sixteen year old Gary was in the crowd and he felt his face heat up when he saw her._

Gary opened his eyes from the flashbacks. He looked at Leaf who was still sleeping and he noticed that his face was warm. He looked to Leaf again and pushed some of her hair out of her closed eyes. Her eyes twitched and Gary jerked his hand back quickly. Gary's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep after a few minutes.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf's Bulbasaur shouted.

Gary jerked his head up, awakening from his sleep, and looked around. It was late in the evening and Leaf was still asleep on his shoulder.

"Leaf," Gary said shaking her lightly.

Leaf stirred and looked around as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked confused and then shivered.

"It's cold," she said while rubbing her arms in an attempt to produce some warmth.

Gary noticed that she wasn't dressed for chilly winds. He took off his black jacket and placed it around her arms.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in confusion.

"You're cold," Gary said.

Leaf slid her arms into the jacket arms. She returned her Bulbasaur and got up. She started walking when she fell and landed on the ground. She cried in pain and held her ankle and sat up.

"You alright?" Gary asked finding her in the darkness.

"Yeah I did something to my ankle. I fell in a hole. I don't know if I twisted it or what I did," Leaf answered.

Gary knelt in front of her.

"Hop on. Or I'll carry you the other way," Gary said.

"I can't put pressure on my ankle."

Gary stood up and bent down some. Leaf raised her arms up and Gary picked her up bridal style. He started back towards Leaf's house, but had to walk slower since he had to carry Leaf plus move branches out of the way.

Gary stopped at Leaf's house and looked down and noticed that she was sleeping with her head in his chest some.

"Crap," Gary muttered.

He knocked on the Green's door. Gary was praying her mom would answer the door. The white door opened to reveal Leaf's father and he looked at Gary questionably since he was holding his daughter.

"Urr Mr. Green. Leaf she fell in a hole and her ankle was hurt and she couldn't put any pressure on it to get on my back. It was the only way to carry her," Gary said quickly, with curses filling his thoughts at the fact that her father had answered, rather than her mother.

"Gary calm down. I thank you for helping her. Could you possibly help us to the hospital? I can't lift since I had surgery and my wife can't lift her either."

"Sure no problem. Just one problem... Leaf's kinda asleep," Gary stated.

The Green's came out of their house and walked toward their car. Gary stood at the door waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Just lay her down and then get in," Mrs. Green said.

Gary did and slid in after he placed Leaf down.

"Oh and Gary," Mr. Green said.

Gary jumped and lost his voice. He found his voice after a few seconds.

"Yes Mr. Green?" he asked.

"Call me Hunter and call my wife Julia."

Gary just nodded and let out a sigh of relief. They arrived at the hospital and Gary picked Leaf back up. They walked into the hospital and were taken in right away.

After the doctor had examined Leaf's ankle and gave her some painkiller medicine, he wrote up a prescription for additional painkillers and handed it to Hunter. The four all left the hospital and entered the car.

A short silent drive home followed.

After arriving back at the Green household, Gary hopped out and Leaf followed since she was awake and her ankle wasn't hurting much any more.

"Gary you should stay for dinner. Since you did all this and you two haven't eaten and we haven't either," Julia said with a smile.

"Alright," Gary answered.

Leaf was talking to her father about something and he wasn't letting Leaf do whatever she was wanting to do.

"Please," Leaf said.

"No."

"Please please please," Leaf begged.

Julia stepped in and whispered something to Hunter.

"Fine Leaf," he said.

Leaf thanked her mom and dad.

"Hey Gary come on up to my room," Leaf said happily.

Gary was walking past a table and nearly fell into the glass table by what Leaf had said.

"What?" he asked.

"You can come up to my room," Leaf said.

Gary nodded and started to follow Leaf up the stairs. Hunter grabbed his arm and Gary lost his voice once again. Hunter was silent, but Gary knew what he said without saying it and nodded.

Gary hurried up the stairs and tried to find Leaf's room.

"Hey dumb-dumb over here," Leaf said from a door.

Gary looked to his right and found Leaf. She walked into a room and he followed her. Leaf's room had a wooden floor with a light colored wall. Her bed and furniture in her room was cream colored. She also had pictures of her, her and her Pokémon, and her and her friends from over the years.

"Gary remember this picture?" Leaf asked pointing to one.

The picture was taken after Leaf was in the pageant. Leaf's mother wanted a picture of Gary and Leaf. Leaf was leaning against Gary and Gary had his hands on her shoulders. Both of them were smiling.

"Yeah I remember," Gary said looking at the floor since his face had become partially red.

Gary looked around and noticed one picture.

"Leaf you remember that day?" he asked pointing to a picture.

Leaf looked to where he was pointing and she nodded. In the picture was her and Gary. It was the day Gary had decided to once again dunk Leaf under the water. This time he was sixteen and she was fifteen. Leaf was in her swimsuit which was a bikini that was black with green peace signs decorating the bottoms and the top. Gary had only his swim shorts on which were black and purple. They were soaked from head to toe and smiling like idiots for the camera.

"How could I ever forget that?" Leaf asked and looked down avoiding the picture.

She looked to see what Gary was wearing today and noticed it was black jeans, her favorite purple shirt he owned, and his boots. She blushed and looked at another picture.

"When you gonna give me my jacket back Leafy?" Gary asked, remembering something.

"N- Did you just call me Leafy?" Leaf began to say something like "never," but realized what he called her and was shocked.

"Yeah I did. It's better than Pesky Girl right?" Gary questioned.

Leaf nodded her head and Gary smiled.

"I don't know. I might keep the jacket," Leaf said.

Gary thought for a few moments.

"Sure you can," Gary said.

"Re- Wait what?" Leaf said, yet again shocked by Gary's words.

"You can keep it. It looks good on you," Gary said, with a smile on his face that appeared to be genuine.

Leaf was staring at Gary like he had grown two heads. Gary then realized what he said and his face began turning red, so he looked down to hide the redness from Leaf.

"Thanks. I mean for today. You gave me your jacket since I was cold. You helped me when I was hurt. Thank you Gary," Leaf said, a smile growing on her face.

"Welcome," Gary muttered.

He was quiet for a long time and Leaf was getting worried.

"Gary are you alright?" she asked walking to where he was.

"Yeah I'm just thinking," Gary said coming out of his thoughts.

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Leaf asked curiously.

"I'm just thinking if I like this girl or not," Gary stated, not specifying exactly who the girl was.

Leaf's heart hurt, but she decided to ask anyway.

"Who do you think you like or not like?" Leaf questioned, hiding her emotions.

"Not saying," Gary responded, much to Leaf's annoyance.

Leaf pondered for a moment, then asked: "Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Gary answered.

"What's she like?"

"Hmm she's cute, funny, clumsy, kind, sweet, and she's my friend," Gary stated.

Leaf was silent for a while, feeling hurt because he seemed to really like this girl.

"Oh... do you like her or love her?" Leaf asked it, although it pained her to ask this.

"I think I love her," Gary muttered.

Leaf now had a frown on her face. She felt tears coming, but blinked them away.

"Well Gary you should tell her that," Leaf said barely above a whisper.

"I already did," Gary said and smirked afterwards.

"Wh-" Leaf started, but Gary stopped her.

"Leafy it's you," Gary stated, causing Leaf to blink a few times.

Leaf couldn't believe what she had heard, and had to confirm.

"Really? You li- love, me?" she asked.

Gary nodded and knew he shouldn't do this, but he needed to prove it to her. He leaned in and kissed Leaf, his childhood friend.

Leaf was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss and returned the kiss.

"So want to be my girlfriend?" Gary asked silently after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," Leaf said with a very large smile on her face.

Leaf heard footsteps coming toward the room and flew to her bed. She laid down on it acting as if nothing had happened. Gary sat on the floor and searched for a picture on the wall.

"Do you remember that picture?" Gary asked pointing to a random picture.

Leaf's door opened and her father walked in to see Gary pointing at the wall and Leaf looking at the wall laying on her bed.

"Dinner is ready," he stated, without the slightest bit of suspicion.

"Alright," the two teenagers said.

He walked out and they sighed in relief.

"That was close," Leaf said.

"Yeah it was," Gary said.

After dinner, Gary walked to the door and Leaf stepped out onto the porch with him.

"Gary we can't tell the others," Leaf said with worry in her voice.

"Why?" Gary asked with a confused expression.

"We just can't."

Gary nodded and leaned down and kissed Leaf goodnight.

"'Night, see you tomorrow," Leaf said smiling.

"You too. Sleep tight," Gary said, then walked off the porch.

Leaf walked back into her house to be very surprised and fearful of what she saw; her mom with a smile and dad with an angry expression.

"Leaf..." her father said.

She gulped and her mother tapped her father on the shoulder.

"Honey they've known each other for years. You knew it would happen. I knew it would happen. Gary's grandfather knew it would happen too," Julia said, trying to convince her husband to be accepting of this.

"I guess you're right. But Leaf, you tell me if he breaks your heart," Hunter said sternly.

Leaf laughed and said "I will and night." She then went up to her room to sleep.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 2: May&Drew

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

"May get out of there already!" May's little brother Max yelled banging on a door.

"Hold on!" May yelled.

"I've been holding on for an hour!" Max shouted in great frustration.

"It has not been an hour Max so quit exaggerating things," May called back from the bathroom.

May looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Alright I'm good," she said.

She opened the door and her little brother fell on the floor of the bathroom.

"It's all yours," she said stepping over him and walking back to her room.

May Maple was in her room now deciding what to do since it was summer break. She had on a pair of tight black shorts, a green sporty shirt, with sneakers. She had made her hair straight and fasten a bandanna that was black with a green PokÃ©ball on it in around her head.

"What can I do?" she asked herself.

_Maybe I'll take a walk or even fly to another town,_ she thought.

"I'll do that right after breakfast!" she decided before running to the kitchen to stuff her face with food.

She entered the kitchen to see her mom washing dishes and her dad sitting at the table, reading the paper while enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"Mom and dad where's my breakfast?" May asked as she scanned the room and saw no food, and got a bit worried.

"You never got up dear. We had to continue with our morning," her mother said, pulling out a dish and drying it.

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"Here is some money," her dad said flashing some Pokédollars.

May walked over and grabbed the money then walked to the living room to get her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder then approached the front door.

"Bye!" she called into the house then opened the door and left, shutting it behind her.

She walked outside and stopped.

"Where is a good place I can go to eat?" she asked herself.

She then decided where she would go.

"Since I'm back in Hoenn and school is out, I can go to LaRousse City," May announced.

She called out her mother's old Swellow and hopped on it.

"To LaRousse City please Swellow," May said.

"Swell," Swellow said nodding its head.

~An hour and a half later~

May was now returning her Swellow for a nice long rest after having arrived in the advanced metropolis that is LaRousse City. May now rode one of the automatic sidewalks toward her destination.

She stepped off in front of a small tan-colored café with a few windows and a green rooftop.

She entered the little restaurant and sat down at a miniature booth for two.

"Hello, I'm Haylee. Here is your menu. What would you like to drink?" a light-skinned girl with pink hair in a ponytail and brown eyes asked handing May a small green menu made of paper as hard as cards.

May nodded and opened up the menu after requesting her drink. Haylee walked off and May flipped through the menu looking at all the meals, from pancakes to waffles to French toast to bacon, eggs, ham and so on.

May then heard little squeals and one girl sigh one of those romantic sighs. She looked up from her menu and saw him. Him and his emerald green hair with his emerald green eyes to match with his purple vest over his black shirt and his jeans. This emerald green hair boy was none other than May's rival, Drew Rose.

Drew scanned the little café for a place to sit and he found no empty seats. May looked around and saw all booths and tables had enough people except for her booth. Drew decided to scan the caf foér an empty seat again and his eyes landed on May's booth.

He started walking over and May put up her menu and hid her face. Drew was now beside the booth.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked politely having no idea it was his rival May.

"No," May muttered, her face still hidden behind the menu.

Drew took a seat and May looked over and saw many of the waitresses looking all happy and excited. She saw them fight to come over to the table and Haylee walked out with May's drink and came over.

"Here you go ma'am. And what would you like to drink? Here is your menu," Haylee said placing May's drink down and handing Drew a menu like May's.

"Just some water," Drew replied and opened the menu.

May decided what she was going to get, but still left the menu up. Drew seemed to not notice that he was sitting with this girl he did know, but didn't realize it. Haylee came back and gave Drew his water and also handed him a piece of paper.

"You see the waitress with the blond hair and lots of makeup on? She wants your autograph, she loves you as she put it," Haylee said.

Haylee then turned to May.

"Ready to order?" she asked taking out her notepad and pen.

"Just give me the waffles with everything on it. Add a few extra strawberries," May ordered and left the menu up.

Haylee nodded and wrote down the order, then turned to Drew.

"How about you sir?" she questioned.

"Just give me the fruit breakfast," Drew ordered.

Haylee nodded and wrote his order down, then grabbed the paper and Drew's menu. She requested May's menu but she refused to give her menu up so the woman walked off. May's bag then slipped off the table and on the floor spilling all her things on the floor and under the table.

"Shoot," May said getting up bending down to the floor to pick them up.

Drew decided to get down and pick up things on his side of the booth and he did. He sat back up and looked at the stuff.

"Hmm a ribbon case. She's a coordinator. What's this?" he muttered.

He tugged on a card and it was a trainer card.

"May Maple," he read as a small grin crossed his face, but he quickly got rid of it.

He placed the card down and waited for May to finish and come back up.

"Where is it?" she muttered.

"Looking for these?" he asked.

May shot up and looked at Drew, then she realized her mistake.

"I see you are too scared to show your face Maple," Drew said and flipped his hair as he always did.

May looked confused so Drew spoke.

"You know last year in sixth period. You lost so bad and you were so sad. You avoided me the whole week," Drew explained.

May thought back and remembered the day he was talking about.

_They were in Contest Battles class. May had to face off against Drew and he used his Roselia and she used Skitty. May wasn't able to land a single attack on Roselia since Drew's Roselia countered all attacks with an even prettier one._

"Shut it cabbage-head," May said in a stern voice after processing everything.

"Nah," Drew said and flipped his hair out of his eyes yet again.

May saw Drew do that and looked around the cafÃ© in thought.

_Stop flipping your hair! It's so hot! Wait what!_ she thought, her own mind shocking her.

May mentally cursed herself for thinking that about him and turned back to Drew.

"So Maple why were you being anti-social?" he asked cocking one of his emerald green eyebrows.

"It's May and I wasn't being anti-social," May shot.

Drew opened his mouth to say something, but stopped because Haylee placed his and May's food in front of them. She then walked off and Drew looked up to see May stuffing her face full of the waffles covered in various tasty toppings.

"You eat so disgustingly," he said and looked down at his food. He started eating his fruit, in a far more civil manner.

"Muft mup," May said with her mouth full of food.

Drew looked at her confused.

May swallowed then said "shut up," she then returned to eating.

Drew returned to eating his food, as May finished all of her food and had a pleased smile on her face from the good breakfast.

"By the way May, why are you here in LaRousse?" Drew asked placing a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"I couldn't think of anywhere to eat. LaRousse is full of places to eat," May answered.

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically after swallowing. "It's a long way here from Petalburg. You just came to see me," Drew added flipping his hair.

"Yeah right keep on dreaming cabbage-head." May said digging through her bag.

She pulled out her money and placed the money on the table then got up and left without saying goodbye. Drew watched her leave and tossed his money on the table and followed her. He got outside, but didn't see May around.

"Alright now Skitty use Assist!" a feminine voice shouted from behind the caéf.

Drew walked over toward the side and went behind the café where a large open field was located. There he saw May with her Pokémon training, but stayed behind and watched without May's knowledge of his presence.

"Now Skitty use Blizzard!" she ordered the small Pokmoén.

PSkitty did a Blizzard, but the blizzard didn't freeze what it was supposed to, it just stopped and vanished.

"Not again..." May sighed and sat on the ground with a frown.

"Skitty," Skitty said sadly.

"It's not your fault Skitty. Take a rest. Beautifly let's go," May said, recalling Skitty and tossing another PokÃ©ball, releasing her Beautifly.

Her Beautifly flew up and waited for an order. Drew watched from afar, wondering what would happen.

"Alright Beautifly use Silver Wind!"

The Silver Wind covered the field.

"Now use Attract and follow it up with Air Cutter!"

Hearts were now floating in the silver mist and the Air Cutter sliced through the hearts, but they just got split with no sparkles, to May's disappointment.

"It was supposed to sparkle not that," May said in disappointment.

"Return," May said returning Beautifly.

She sat down and then laid down and stared at the sky.

"She's losing her spark. She thinks she can't do it," Drew muttered and started over to where May laid on the grass.

"Hey," Drew said calmly.

"Come to insult me?" May asked remaining where she was without any movements.

"No, I came to tell you that there is a contest coming up later and I think you should enter it."

"I can't," May said with a frown.

"Why?" Drew asked sitting down on the grass.

"I don't have any moves," May stated sadly.

"That's it. You are going to enter the contest. Get up," Drew said austerely.

May turned her eyes to Drew then sat up.

"Why should I?" May questioned.

"You need it. Come on, you are coming with me. It is today, get up," Drew ordered.

"Fine."

May got up and dusted herself off. Drew got up and dusted himself off also. Drew started walking and May followed behind him.

"Where is the contest?" May asked fixing her bandanna.

"In Lilycove City," Drew answered flipping his hair.

May nodded and almost walked into Drew since he stopped unexpectedly.

"Flygon let's go!" Drew shouted tossing a Pokéball, releasing his Flygon.

Drew hopped on his Flygon and looked down at May.

"You getting on?" he asked.

"I have Swellow," May said holding a Pokéball up and was about to toss it but Drew spoke.

"Swellow brought you here. Swellow is gonna have to get you back home," he stated.

May opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Drew.

"Just get on or we are both going to be late for the contest," Drew said growing impatient.

May muttered something incoherent and hopped on behind Drew. Drew's Flygon flew off towards Lilycove City and they arrived after a short while.

"Thanks Flygon now take a rest," Drew said returning Flygon to his Poékball.

They started walking toward the contest hall and got signed up for the contest. The contest started soon after they arrived and had practiced for a little while.

They dressed up for the contest and sat in the waiting room as they watched the competition on the LED screens, waiting for their names to be called. May sat on a bench while Drew stood leaning against a wall. May held a Pokéball nervously, her fist was holding it so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

Drew glanced down at her and saw her hands. Every once in a while her hands would shake and her eyes would glance around uncertainly; none of which went unnoticed by Drew.

"Next up is Drew Rose!" the announcer shouted.

Drew walked toward the door when someone stopped him. He turned around to find May.

"Good luck," she said with a smile.

He nodded and walked toward the stage. Upon coming out onto it, the audience began cheering.

"Roselia let's go!" Drew shouted tossing his Pokéball while flipping his hair.

"Rose!" Roselia cried landing gracefully and posed.

"Roselia use Petal Dance," Drew ordered.

Pink petals came from Roselia's roses.

"Now use Magical Leaf while still using Petal Dance," he ordered.

The two moves combined causing a pink and glowing purple leaves tornado.

"Finish it off with Solar Beam!"

Roselia charged a Solar Beam and fired it at the tornado. Roselia posed with her head down and her roses crossed in front of her. Drew came back to the waiting room and walked over to May.

"That was good," May said barely above a whisper.

"Thanks. It should be good, I mean after all I did come up with it," Drew said proudly while flipping his hair yet again.

May's hand tighten on her Pokéball and had to wait for five more coordinators before she would be up.

May got up and started pacing around the room with Drew's eyes following her movements.

_She has nothing to worry about,_ he thought.

She continued to pace nervously and finally Drew had had enough of it. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Stop pacing," he said.

May sat down and waited now tapping her shoes on the floor. Drew sighed and watched the screen.

"Next up is our own Princess of Hoenn May!" the announcer shouted.

May got up and didn't move.

"Good luck May," Drew said grabbing her hand and placing a rose in it.

May looked at him shocked as her face got a slight pink tint to it. She turned around and walked toward the stage.

_May you can do this, _she thought, in an attempt to encourage herself.

She was now on the stage and looked at the crowd and took a deep breath as the audience cheered.

"Skitty take the stage!" May cried spinning and tossing her Pokéball.

"Skitty!" Skitty cried.

"Skitty use Assist!"

Skitty used Flamethrower.

"Alright Skitty let's use Blizzard and Spin!"

Skitty caused an ice twister.

"Now break it with Assist!"

Skitty used a Focus Punch and the ice twister was broken. May waved to the crowd and Skitty raised its paw and smiled. May then walked off the stage and returned backstage with a big smile.

"It worked!" she said happily.

"Good job May. That was impressive," Drew said flipping his hair.

"Thanks."

_Stop flipping your hair! It is so hot. Stop May bad bad bad!_ May thought mentally scolding herself.

Drew flipped his hair and looked at May from the corner of his eye. He watched as she happily watched the screen. He noticed she had the rose still and it was in her hair while her bandanna was somewhere else.

"Where did your bandanna go?" he asked curiously.

"Bag," May said keeping her eyes on the screen.

May looked over at him and her face heated up. The contest continued and they both made it through. They were now in the finals.

"It is time for our final battle. May our Princess of Hoenn and Drew the heart throb of many girls! Battle begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Blaziken go!" May shouted.

"Flygon come on out!" Drew shouted.

The two Pokémon looked at each other waiting for an order from their respective trainers.

The battle raged on and soon it was down to the last few seconds.

"Blaziken hang in there! Use Overheat!" May exclaimed, determined to win this.

"Flygon you can do it! Use Dragon Breath!" Drew shouted.

The two Pokémon were both breathing heavily and were tired, but they were not about to give up. The two moves collided creating smoke. The buzzer went off. May and Drew jerked their heads toward the screen, waiting for the smoke to clear.

On the screen, both had the same number of points. The two looked at their Pokémon and saw both were KO.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a tie!" the announcer shouted in amazement.

The crowd cheered for both coordinators.

"Thanks Blaziken now take a rest," May said returning her Pokémon.

"Great job Flygon. Now rest up," Drew said returning the dragon Pokémon.

The two walked to the little stage to receive the ribbons.

"Here are the ribbons!" Mr. Contesta shouted handing the two their ribbons.

May and Drew held the ribbons and waited for the picture to be taken. They then walked out back into the city to head back.

"Swellow come on out!" May exclaimed tossing her Pokéball.

Drew looked over and saw May getting ready to leave.

"You leaving already?" Drew asked.

Yeah I have to get home before it gets dark. I had fun spending the day with you," May said cheerily.

"Same here."

Drew looked at May and watched as she picked up her bag, but it spilled. She started picking up the items and Drew helped her out.

"Well see you later Drew," May said.

"I guess..." Drew muttered.

May looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

Drew thought for a moment and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Alright what's wrong with you?" May asked concerned.

Drew was in thought thinking about what he was told a few days before today by his friend Solidad.

_A few days before today, Solidad was in town and stopped by to visit Drew and challenged him to a battle. After the battle Solidad wanted to talk._

_"Drew I need to ask you something," Solidad said._

_"What?" Drew asked._

_"Do you like May?"_

_Drew nearly choked and choked out: "Why do you ask?"_

_"You give her roses. You stand up for her. She's your weakness and what makes you stronger. I've seen it Drew."_

_Drew was quiet for a good while._

_"I guess I do Solidad," Drew said._

_"It is not I guess Drew. It is I do and you know you do. You just need to admit it to yourself then tell her," Solidad said._

_With that she walked away and Drew was left sitting alone._

"Drew?" May asked really concerned now.

"Can I talk to you May?" Drew asked.

"Sure..." May said confused.

Drew led her over to a shady spot.

"May I've realized something..."

"What?" May asked confused.

"You are my weakness and you make me stronger. I only mess with you because it's fun to do..."

May just nodded completely confused now.

"May you know how I say the roses are for Beautifly?"

"Yeah..." May replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well the truth is they aren't. They are for you," he stated quickly.

May felt her face heat up, but had to say this.

"But red roses mean love," May said her face still red, slowly becoming redder.

"Exactly."

May couldn't believe her ears so she looked up and gazed into Drew's eyes.

"You like me?" May asked.

Drew nodded and May searched his eyes.

"Well Drew I have something to tell you," May said.

Drew looked at her and raised an emerald green eyebrow.

"I don't like you," May stated.

Drew nodded and turned around to start walking off with a large frown, but he heard May start talking again.

"I think I love you Drew. I just haven't been wanting to believe myself," she added, causing Drew's frown to disappear.

Drew turned around and looked at her. She didn't have a smirk and her face showed no signs of dishonesty. He stepped up and she did too, they then kissed and Drew placed a rose in her hand.

"I really have to go now," May said looking at Drew.

"Alright. See you when school starts, and we can tell the others," Drew said holding May's hand.

"See you at school too. No we will not tell the others," May stated sternly.

"Wh-" Drew began to say, but was stopped by May.

"We just can't."

Drew nodded and watched as May flew off on her Swellow.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocky&Dan

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Rocky Blue's eyes slowly fluttered open as the rays of the sun shone into her room. She rose and stretched with a yawn, then hopped out of bed and walked over to her closet. She looked through her clothes and picked out a green one shoulder half top, a white tank to go under, and a pair of white jeans. She zipped up some short boots and walked downstairs.

"Morning dad," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Rocky. Sleep well?" her dad asked placing two plates on the table.

"I guess."

Her dad looked at her and poured some orange juice.

"Oh what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Rocky answered looking for some breakfast.

"Good. Could you go and run some errands for me?"

"What kind?" Rocky asked curiously.

Her dad handed her a list. Rocky read off the list.

"Pick up a tux and a dress for yourself, buy some wine from your grandmother. Dad what kind of errands are these?" Rocky asked placing the list down.

"We are having a guest over tonight for dinner," her father stated.

"Alright. I'll be in town doing these errands then," Rocky said and with that she walked out to her car.

She hopped in her car and began driving down the road, her eyes looking to the list, specifically the task of picking up the tux and to buy a dress.

"Rent or Buy," she muttered as her eyes scanned the sides of the street for the clothing store.

She spotted it on the right side and she pulled into the small parking lot. She parked her car and walked into the store.

"Hello and welcome to Rent or Buy," an elderly man wearing a dark pair of slacks with a white button shirt greeted her from his desk.

"Hi," Rocky said with a smile.

She walked over to the dresses and searched through them, deciding on which to choose.

"Oh I like this one," she said and took one of the dresses off the hangers.

She went over to the changing rooms to try it on and walked out once she had it on. The dress was a slightly dark green dress that ended right at her knees.

"I'm gonna get this," Rocky said and went back in. She came out with her normal clothes on.

She walked over to the counter she had passed earlier.

"Hi. I'm here to buy this dress and to buy a tuxedo under Randy Blue," Rocky said laying the dress on the counter.

The man took the dress and pulled a tag out of the top then scanned it with a barcode scanner. He typed a few things on the computer then turned back to Rocky.

"Alright. That will be... fifteen thousand Pokedollars," the man said.

Rocky took out the amount of money and handed it to the man. He typed in the amount and placed it in the register. Then he pulled out a tuxedo from under the counter and pulled a note off it. He folded the dress and handed the two over to Rocky.

"Thank you. Do you need any help getting those out?" the man questioned.

"No sir I got it."

He nodded and Rocky left and walked to her car. She opened up the back door of her car and laid the clothing on the seat.

"Alright pick up tux and buy dress check," Rocky said as she checked that off on the list, then she scanned over it for her next errand.

"Hmm since I'm in town I can go ahead and buy the food. Then go and..." she trailed off.

She hopped back into her car and drove toward the market. She parked her car in the parking lot and got out.

"Please don't be working," she muttered as she walked through the automatic doors.

She walked over to the carts and pulled one out then went past a few aisles.

_Lettuce_

_Tomatoes_

_Potatoes_

_Spices_

_Noodles_

_Sauce_

Rocky stopped reading the list and decided to get the things she read off first. She was in the produce section and started getting the vegetables. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone accidentally.

"Hey watch it," the voice said with annoyance.

Rocky froze because she knew that voice all too well. She got up and looked at the person with her bangs over one eye.

"You watch where you're going," Rocky said back.

"You ran into m- Rocky?" the person began to state a fact, but stopped as he turned his head to her and recognized her.

"Yeah. It's me Dan. Don't act all surprised. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish my errands," Rocky said walking back to her cart.

"Oh and today is Saturday so why are you working?" Rocky questioned.

"Need some extra money... if you must know," Dan shot.

Rocky huffed and walked off toward the spices.

"Ugh dad what kind of spices?"

She decided to get spices they used most. Then she found the sauce and then the noodles.

"Alright now I need to get... beans, stuff we eat for breakfast, and dill pickles."

Rocky headed to the aisles where the items were located and found the stuff. She then went over to the registers and was greeted by the cashier, a light-skinned woman in her twenties with brown hair and blue eyes.

She handed her items to her as she scanned them and placed them in plastic bags. After Rocky's cart was empty, the woman calculated her total.

"That'll be seven thousand Pokedollars," the cashier said. Rocky nodded and handed her the money.

She placed it in the register and gave Rocky a receipt. Rocky placed the bags in her cart and left the store.

"Ugh why did I have to see him? Of all people to see who works there it had to be him. Why?" Rocky asked as she placed the bags in her trunk.

Rocky entered her car, cranked it up, and headed toward her grandmother's house.

"I will only wonder why dad wants wine," Rocky said as thoughts went through her mind.

She arrived at her grandmother's tan-colored house in the woods and parked her car. She walked to the porch and knocked on the door.

A short lady appearing to be in her sixties opened the door. Rocky's grandmother smiled at her grandchild. Rocky's grandmother had white long hair that she wore in a braid and a gentle green color.

"Hello Rocky," her grandmother said.

"Hi grandma," Rocky said hugging her grandmother.

"Do you need anything?" the woman questioned.

"Yeah my dad wants some wine," Rocky answered.

"Oh what kind?" she asked as she and Rocky entered her home.

"He didn't say."

Her grandmother nodded and walked into her kitchen. She returned after a short while and handed Rocky a wine bottle. Rocky handed her grandmother some money.

"Thanks grandma. Bye love you," Rocky said hugging her grandmother again and exited the house.

"Bye Rocky. Be safe," her grandmother said as she waved.

Rocky placed the wine in a bag in the trunk and headed home. She arrived at her beach-side house and walked into the house.

"Dad can you help me?" Rocky called.

Her dad came around the corner and walked out to help. After a few minutes they had everything in the house.

"So dad who is the guest?" Rocky asked.

"Someone," her dad said as he put the items away.

"That didn't answer my question," Rocky said annoyed.

"You'll have to wait and find out," her dad said with a grin.

"Fine make your only child wait in agony!" Rocky pouted.

"Rocky," her father

said sternly.

"Alright alright. I was kidding goshhh," Rocky said waving her hands.

Rocky decided to go upstairs to her room.

"Be ready by seven!" her dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah," Rocky responded disrespectfully.

Rocky closed her bedroom door and looked at the time.

"Noon," she muttered.

~6:30 p.m.~

Rocky was in her room fixing her hair. She had her dress on and was working on her hair.

"I'm just leaving it down," she said giving up on the idea of curling it.

She slid her feet into some black heels and walked downstairs with her bangs over one eye.

"Rocky go fix your hair," her dad said after he saw her.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"Your hair is in your face," he pointed to the bangs over one of her eyes.

"So?"

"Go fix it Rocky," he ordered.

"Fine!" Rocky gave in.

Rocky walked back up to her room to fix her hair.

"Nothing is wrong with my hair it's just my bangs!" Rocky yelled to herself.

She slid a green headband in her hair and left her bangs loose. She walked back downstairs and looked at her dad.

"Happy?" she asked.

"It'll do," her dad said combing his hair.

Her dad was in a black tuxedo with a red shirt under it topped off with a black tie.

"Oh it's time Rocky can you check on the pasta?" her dad asked.

Rocky muttered a reply and walked into the kitchen. She heard the doorbell echo through the house so she listened for the voices.

"Hi Randy," a female voice said.

"Hello Nikki," her dad said.

"Nikki?" Rocky asked herself in confusion.

She heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Her dad entered and behind him was a lady. She wore a black short dress and black heels. She had teal hair and teal eyes and she appeared to be in her thirties.

"Nikki, this is my daughter Rocky," he gestured toward Rocky.

"It's nice to meet you Rocky. Your father has told me so much about you," Nikki said flashing a smile.

"You too," Rocky muttered earning a glance from her dad.

"I mean nice to meet you too," Rocky said flashing a fake happy/excited smile.

Nikki took a seat and her dad did too then Rocky joined them. They started preparing their dinners and Nikki started a conversation with Rocky or at least tried to.

"So Rocky I hear you're going into tenth grade," Nikki said sipping some fine red wine.

"Yeah tenth," Rocky said.

"Are you excited?"

"I guess," Rocky replied in an unenthusiastic manner.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nikki asked curiously.

"No."

"A pretty girl like you? I would think you would have one," Nikki said with slight disbelief.

Rocky was getting heavily irritated and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something bad; instead she attempted to ask in a polite way.

"May I ask why you're asking about. _My. Personal. Life_?" Rocky said, emphasizing "my personal life" and expressing annoyance, be it intentionally or not.

"Well..." Nikki trailed with a frown.

"Rocky I need to tell you something," her dad said after he swallowed his food.

Rocky turned to her dad waiting for him to speak.

"I've been dating Nikki for a while now..." her dad trailed.

"Wait what!" Rocky yelled in shock.

"Ro-" her dad started but was interrupted by her.

"You and mom got divorced less than a year ago! You already are dating someone else?"

"Rocky!" her dad shouted at her, upset at her rude outburst in front of Nikki.

Rocky stopped yelling and looked at her dad with a touch of anger in her eyes.

"Yes I've been dating Nikki. I proposed to Nikki and she said yes. That is why she is asking about your life. Rocky, Nikki is going to be your new mom," her dad stated.

Rocky was dead silent for a moment. She slid her chair back with so much force it flipped.

"Â¡CÃ³mo podrÃ a usted hacer esto a mÃ ! Â¡Usted va fechar a alguien con hacia fuera incluso decir me! Â¡No puedo creerle! Â¡CÃ³mo usted pensÃ³ me sentirÃ a? Â¿Usted no pensÃ³ de ese le hizo papÃ¡? El pozo I consiguiÃ³ las noticias para usted. Â¡No estoy bien con esto! Â¡CÃ³mo atrevimiento usted mamÃ¡ justa del tiro fuera de su vida! Â¡Usted va fechar un ciertos treinta aÃ±os sin darme ninguna advertencia! Â¡No puedo creerle! Â¡Iâ€¦ soy yÃ©ndose yo estoy pasando a una casa de los amigos! Â¡AdiÃ³s papÃ¡ y Nikki!" _(Translation: How could you do this to me! You go and date someone without even telling me! I can't believe you! How did you think I would feel? You didn't think about that did you dad? Well I got news for you. I'm not alright with this! How dare you just throw mom out of your life! You go and date some thirty year old without giving me any warning! I can't believe you! I...I'm leaving I'm going over to a friend's house! Goodbye dad and Nikki!)_

With that Rocky got up and stormed out of the house toward the beach. She heard her dad call out for her, but she just ran away. She was running in the heels and she finally stopped at the beach and collapsed in the sand.

She took out her phone which she had with her and called her best friend Dan.

"Hello?" Dan asked.

"Dan can you come to the beach?" Rocky asked with her voice shaky.

"I'm on the beach already."

"Where?"

"By the docks. What's wrong? Where are you?" he asked, concerned for her.

"I'm by my house, but closer to the docks."

"I see you stay right there."

Rocky hung up her phone and waited for him to come. After a few minutes Dan arrived and sat down next to Rocky.

"What's wrong Rocky?" Dan asked facing her.

"My dad. He dated someone and didn't even tell me. Now he announced he's getting married," Rocky stated with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.

"Oh."

"No one can help me! No one knows what I'm going through!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Rocky I do. My parents hardly even know I'm around," he stated, attempting to console her.

"No you don't!" she shouted furiously.

"Rocky!" he shouted.

Rocky glared at Dan.

"You don't know what I'm going through! I'm not important to my dad! I'm not important to my mom! I'm not important to anyone!"

"Rocky you are important!"

"Really how? To who? My mom and dad just got a divorce and told me and I didn't even get to choose who to live with!" she shouted with a few tears falling.

"Rocky!"

"All you can say is Rocky! Say something else!" Rocky screamed, becoming angrier.

"Rocky! Listen to me!"

Rocky glared at Dan and waited.

"Rocky you are important. Don't ever say you're not," he said, lowering his voice.

"I'm not important," she said at a normal level but with wretchedness apparent in her voice.

"Yes you are."

"Oh really? To who am I important to?"

Dan mumbled something and Rocky looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

He mumbled it again.

"What did you say? You mumbled," Rocky said irritably.

"I said you matter to me!"

Dan realized what he said and cursed himself quietly. Rocky just looked at him.

"I'm important to you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah more than you know," he replied sternly.

Rocky was silent, but she felt her face heat up.

"How?" Rocky asked breaking the silence.

"Rocky I've liked you for a long while," Dan said.

"You like me?" she said.

Dan nodded his head.

"I like you too Dan," she said, a smile growing on her face, a significant change from a few moments prior.

"You do?" he asked, now it was his turn to be in disbelief.

"Yeah why do you think I hang around you so much. Mess with you so much. Argue with you so much. You think I just do that for fun and I just put up with you cause you're my friend? No I put up with you cause it's cute and I like you," she stated, blushing, although it was hidden by the growing darkness.

Dan kissed Rocky on the lips. It was short and nothing too serious, but sweet nonetheless.

"Rocky do you want to be my girlfriend? I'll be right here to help you through anything," Dan questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah," Rocky replied and pecked Dan on the cheek.

"I have to go. My dad is probably mad at me," Rocky said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Alright. Be careful. If you need me just call okay?" Dan said, joining her.

Rocky nodded and started toward her house, but stopped and turned back around.

"By the way Dan. Us stays a secret," Rocky said and walked off.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn&Ash

**XashXdawnX- Time for the chapter everyone seems to be waiting for! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok****é****mon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Note: No offense to Ikarishippers is intended by this chapter.**

Dawn Berlitz' eyes fluttered opened being greeted by the sun's morning rays. She got up and walked to her closet. She picked out black skinny jeans, a dark blue low-cut shirt, and sneakers. She left her hair down and applied some makeup. She grabbed her

Pokéballs and her bag and walked down the entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning sweetie," her mom greeted.

Dawn muttered a reply. Her mother sighed and placed some breakfast on Dawn's plate. Dawn pushed the plate away and her mother looked at her with a sad expression.

"Skipping breakfast again," she asked, or stated.

"I'm going out," Dawn muttered and pushed her white chair back.

She walked through the hall and to the tan door and left out it. When Dawn's mother heard the door close she shook her head and turned to her Glameow.

"He's changed her," Dawn's mother said and placed a bowl with Pokémon food down on the floor for the cat Pokémon.

Dawn walked silently along the dirt path and took a turn into the forest. She walked for about fifteen minutes before she found the person she was looking for.

"Morning Paul," she greeted.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered and glanced at her.

He shook his head and got up from his sitting position.

"What did I say about makeup Troublesome?" he asked her sternly.

"Not to wear it," Dawn muttered in an annoyed manner.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

He then kissed Dawn, but it was not sweet in the slightest, it was rough and bitter.

"Troublesome," Paul said, grabbing her attention.

Dawn looked up at him.

"I'm through with you," he stated.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes in incredulity.

"I'm breaking up with you," he repeated, in more specific words.

Dawn was silent while her mind attempted to process this sudden event.

"I never liked you. I just dated you so someone who did like you couldn't. The only good thing about you is your looks, that's all anyone notices," Paul stated nonchalantly and walked away from her.

Dawn was processing his cruel words. She then collapsed on the ground and began crying loudly, although nobody could hear her out there.

_If he never liked me then why did he do that? Wait he said he only dated me so someone else couldn't who did like me. Who was it? Do guys only see my looks and nothing else?_

Dawn cried some more and hurried home with her makeup smeared due to the tears. She opened the tan door with so much force that it slammed into the wall. She slammed the door shut and walked up to her room and slammed the door on it, not paying any mind to whether or not she broke anything.

Dawn's mother heard all the ruckus and hurried up to her daughter's room.

"Dawn open up," her mom said knocking on the door, concerned by her behavior.

"No," Dawn responded from inside the room.

"Dawn open your door," her mother repeated.

I said no!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn!" her mother shouted, becoming both annoyed and more worried.

"Leave me alone!" Dawn demanded.

Her mother sighed and walked back downstairs. Dawn sat on her bed looking at herself with a handheld mirror.

"Look at me I'm a mess," she muttered.

She stared at her reflection who stared back. Her makeup had ran down her face making her look like a raccoon and her eyes were red and puffy.

She got up and changed into her PJs and stayed in her room.

"Should I call someone and talk to them? Should I call him and beg for him back?" she asked herself.

She picked up her light black smartphone, opened the Phone application, and dialed Paul's phone number with the touchscreen keypad.

"I need to know why he did this. I need the answers to my questions," she muttered as the phone emitted the typical tone.

The phone rang three times, after which Paul's brother Reggie answered the phone.

"Hey Dawn. You want to talk to Paul?" he asked after reading the caller ID.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

"One minute," Reggie said before Dawn heard the phone being put down and him calling Paul to the phone.

After a short pause Dawn heard the phone being picked up.

"What do you want Troublesome?" a cold voice asked irritably.

"Paul I need to know. Why did you date me? Who likes me that you dated me to stop him from asking me?" Dawn asked austerely, holding back emotions of heartbreak.

"Like I told you. I dated you so he couldn't. Why is it you should know? Anyone who would like you would be because of your looks only," he answered.

The phone call then ended. Dawn screamed in annoyance and anger and tossed her phone on the ground.

She then began thinking, trying to figure out who would like gave up and stayed in her room and cried some more, even though she had no idea why. She then fell asleep without eating any dinner.

The next day, Dawn started a routine of only leaving her room to eat, always returning to her room immediately after finishing. She was working on a list of people trying to figure out who would like her.

"Dawn," a voice called from outside the door of her bedroom.

Dawn glanced at her door.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you please come out?" her mother asked.

"No," she responded.

"Dawn you've been in your room for days come out!"

"No," she said again.

She heard footsteps walk down the stairs. She returned to her list to continue working on it.

Her door then opened and she looked up. In the door stood her best friend holding a paper clip in his hand.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I found out about the break up," Ash answered.

"Oh..."

"Dawn get ready. I know something that will cheer you up."

Dawn nodded and walked to her closet. Ash closed the door and walked downstairs. Ash walked into the kitchen to see Dawn's mother smiling.

"Thank you Ash. Please make her be herself again. You are welcome to stay here for as long it takes," her mother said.

Ash nodded and Dawn entered the kitchen. She wore a black miniskirt, a pink camisole, with black low boots. Dawn waited for Ash and he walked out the front door and she took one step when her mother spoke up.

"Dawn."

Dawn faced her mom.

"Yeah?"

"He's your best friend he'll help you."

Dawn nodded and walked out of the house and stopped beside Ash.

"So where do you want to go?" Ash asked.

"Doesn't matter," Dawn muttered.

Ash called out a Charizard and hopped on and held his hand down to Dawn. Dawn grabbed his hand and she hopped on and Charizard flew northwest. Charizard eventually flew over Mt. Coronet, Hearthome City, then Solaceon Town, continued a bit north to a small building below.

Charizard landed and the two hopped off.

"Return," Ash said, recalling Charizard to its Pokéball.

The two walked toward the building which had a sign that revealed it to be the Café Cabin. The

two entered and walked over to the counter.

"Hi. Welcome to the Café Cabin, where the best milk, ice cream, and pies are sold. What can I get for you two?" a girl in her teens with light blue hair and brown eyes greeted the two happily.

"Vanilla milkshake," Ash requested.

"Strawberry milkshake," Dawn muttered.

The girl nodded and moved over to a table of ice cream machines, where she put together the shakes then placed them on the counter. Ash put a few Pokédollar banknotes on the counter and they walked outside.

"So Dawn what all happened?" Ash asked taking a sip of his shake.

"Well I went to meet him where I always meet him. He was grumpy cause I wore makeup. He kissed me, but it was rough and bitter. He said the only way someone would date me was because of my looks. He said he only dated me to keep someone else from dating me," Dawn said her voice staying strong, but her face failed.

She frowned and her eyes watered.

"I mean why would someone date you just for that? It's just so stupid and he hurt me. The worst thing is I don't know who it could be that likes me."

Dawn drank some of her milkshake. Ash looked at his best friend and frowned at the sight.

"I should've listened to you guys. You all said he was bad news and I knew it. I was just blinded by I don't know. I guess I wanted to date a bad boy and be known as a bad boy's girl," Dawn said and a few tears fell.

Ash looked at Dawn and just decided to stay quiet and let her talk it out. Dawn took another sip of her milkshake.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" Dawn asked.

Ash who had been listening and planned on staying quiet wasn't going to now.

"Dawn you're not stupid," Ash said.

"I dated Paul. You guys told me not to, but did I listen? Nooo I did not listen," she argued.

"Dawn..."

Dawn shook her head and said she wanted to go home. Ash called Charizard out and they returned to Dawn's house after a short while, thanks to Charizard's good training. Dawn immediately got off and ran into the house and up to her room. Ash entered and went to the kitchen to talk to Dawn's mother.

"How did it go?" she asked stirring some food.

"She talked some of it out," Ash replied.

"She's upset again. She won't be eating. He changed her too much. I want my little girl back," Johanna said in grief.

"What do you mean 'changed her too much'?" Ash asked.

"Before she dated him, she was happy and ate normally. Once she started dating him, she would talk less and less each day. She would skip breakfast, not come out of her room much, she came home crying most of the time, she screamed and broke things in her room while on the phone or after a call ended, she just became a different person," Johanna reminisced.

Ash nodded his head in understanding.

"I would go talk to her, but I don't think it'd be a good idea," Ash said.

"You can go to the door and listen, see if she's talking," her mom suggested.

Ash nodded and walked to Dawn's door, pulled a stool out and sat down, then listened with his ear to the door.

Inside Dawn's room...

Dawn sat on her bed and picked up her smartphone. She repeated her previous action of dialing Paul's number into the Phone application, then waited for someone to pick up.

"What do you want Troublesome?" Paul's cold emotionless voice asked after picking up the phone.

"I want to know the answers," Dawn said.

"No."

"Look Paul, I tolerated you and your ways. I should know since it's the only reason you dated me," she demanded.

"Just think about it and you'll figure it out."

The call was ended and Dawn threw her phone on the floor. She screamed and laid back on her bed. She got up and walked toward her door and placed her hand on the handle and opened it, then was startled as Ash fell onto the floor.

"Why were you there?" Dawn asked the boy as he lifted himself from the ground, with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing," he said sheepishly.

Dawn sighed and moved onto a different topic.

"Hey Ash you wanna walk to the lake?" Dawn asked.

"Sure Dawn," Ash said, placing the stool back where it was before then following her downstairs.

Once outside, Dawn spoke.

"Ash do you think someone would only date me for my looks?" Dawn asked barely above a whisper, with great sadness in her voice.

Ash was shocked by this question and considered what would be the best way he could respond to this.

"Well your looks are one thing to look for, but not the only thing by far. You've got a great personality, you're fun to be around, and all," Ash answered truthfully, not knowing what more to list at the end, due to nervousness.

"Thanks," Dawn said and smiled.

"Wow I haven't smiled a real smile in months," Dawn said laughing lightly.

"Well you gotta smile, it makes the world go round," Ash joked drawing a circle in the dirt and adding a smiley face.

Dawn laughed at what Ash did.

"You know I can't ever be sad or mad around you Ash. You always cheer me up," she said, her mood brightening.

"Nice I'm special," Ash said proudly.

Dawn laughed at that and Ash joined in. The two continued to walk along the dirt path.

Dawn stopped and Ash stopped since she did.

"Look," Dawn said pointing over to the side.

Ash looked to where she was pointing. A group of kids who appeared to be ten were eating ice cream and one shoved another's face into their ice cream. Soon they all had ice cream on their faces and were laughing.

"We did that this year," Ash remembered.

"Yeah at lunch. Too bad we got suspended the next day and cleanup detention for a week because of what we started," Dawn said remembering that day.

"Yeah we started a food fight from doing that. You had to be lifted up by May and Leaf to get the mash potatoes off the ceiling," Ash said.

"I know it was crazy and my mom was mad when I called her and told her. You staying on campus this year?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah I'm not gonna be flying from Kanto to Johto every day. Are you?"

"Yeah. May, Leaf, and I are gonna be roomies or else we'll raise all kinds of trouble for other people."

"Yeah you three will," Ash agreed with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Dawn pouted.

Ash laughed at Dawn's reaction.

"I think we should go and get back to your house," Ash said calling out his Charizard for a quicker way back to town.

"Back to where we came from Charizard," Ash told the orange dragon. The two hopped on and Charizard took flight.

Soon they were back in Twinleaf Town and at the kitchen table eating dinner as the sun began to set below the horizon.

~A few days later~

Ash had been helping Dawn recover from the breakup for a few days now. Today they were going to go to the carnival that was in Sinnoh. Ash was tying his black boots when Dawn walked down and he did a double-take at her appearance.

Dawn was wearing some short shorts, a black loose top with a pink tank top under, and black sneakers. Her hair was loose and over her shoulders.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she said and pulled her bag on her shoulder.

Ash nodded and finished with his boots. He walked out of the house and waited for Dawn.

"So where's the carnival?" Dawn asked.

"In Sunyshore," Ash responded checking his phone.

Dawn nodded and hopped on Ash's Charizard. Charizard took off and after a not too long and not too short ride, they arrived in Sunyshore City, a city along Sinnoh's east coast that had plentiful sunshine almost all year.

"Thanks now take a rest," Ash said and recalled his Pokémon.

The two headed into the city and toward the beach where the carnival was being held. The carnival was busy with people from all over Sinnoh.

"I'm glad I brought my swimsuit. They have some water rides. Oh and they have some battles going on on the water," Dawn said surveying the area with a smile on her face.

_Good she's happy_, Ash thought.

Dawn started walking off and toward the games they had lined up along the sides.

"Ash look," Dawn said pointing at one in particular.

Ash looked up and followed her pale finger and his eyes landed on a booth. The booth was a race where you had to squirt water at a target and get a Chimchar to the top. Ash then looked along the top at the prizes and glanced at Dawn. Her blue eyes were resting on a little plush doll that was a Piplup with an over-sized head and little body.

"Step right up don't be shy! Winners get a prize! Step right up!" the elderly man in a striped yellow hat shouted in various directions.

Two people walked up and Ash decided to play the game against them.

"Alright folks we got us a challenge. Begin!"

Ash and the other two people started hitting the target. Ash was leading and got it to the top first.

"Way to go boy. Pick a prize," the man said cheerfully.

Ash pointed to the Piplup and the man handed Ash the Piplup plush doll. Ash turned around and walked back over to Dawn.

"Here ya go Dawn," Ash said handing her the doll.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Dawn asked taking the doll.

"I saw you looking at it," Ash stated.

"Thanks Ash," Dawn said giving Ash a hug.

They continued playing games or competing in Pokémon battles. It was now nighttime and the carnival was becoming busier as the larger crowds having a night out began coming in.

Ash and Dawn were walking around, Dawn stealing some of Ash's cotton candy since he wasn't paying attention. Ash looked at Dawn and poked her in the forehead cause he knew she hates that.

"Don't do that!" Dawn whined giving Ash a shove.

Ash laughed and went to eat some cotton candy only to find hardly any left.

"Where di- Dawn," Ash began in confusion, then turned to Dawn and realized she was the culprit.

"I did nothing," Dawn lied in an innocent manner.

"Your tongue lies, it's blue," Ash pointed out.

Dawn closed her mouth and shook her head. The two walked toward the beach and sat in the sand away from the carnival looking out.

"I don't know why I ever dated him," Dawn said, remembering Paul again, but this time she spoke of him with a calmer tone of voice.

"Dawn," Ash said with a frown.

"I'm fine Ash. I could care less about him," Dawn said cheerily.

Ash nodded his head.

"I just think it's stupid that I did date him. You guys admonished me, but I didn't listen. I'm over him, I shouldn't have cried over him. Thanks for helping me Ash. Can't wait to see what happens now," Dawn said, confirming her recovery.

Ash remained silent seeing if Dawn was going to continue speaking.

"So Ash I got a question for ya," Dawn said, turning her head to look at him.

"What?" Ash asked gazing at the various constellations of stars in the clear night sky.

"Do you like anyone?" Dawn questioned.

Ash who was looking at the stars glanced at Dawn.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked, wanting to confirm she had said what he thought she said.

"Do you like anyone?" Dawn repeated.

"Yeah," Ash answered, returning his gaze to the numerous bright round balls of heated gases in the sky.

"Really? Who?" Dawn asked, wanting more details.

"Not saying," Ash responded.

"Do I know her?" Dawn questioned, becoming less specific.

"Yeah you do," Ash answered.

"Tell me," Dawn demanded.

"Nah."

"I'm your best friend Ash. You gotta tell your best friend," Dawn pleaded.

"Nah I don't have to," Ash stated.

"Please," Dawn said making her puppy dog face.

Ash looked away cause of her face and Dawn lost her face. Ash turned back around only to see the face again.

"Dawn stop with that face," Ash said, annoyed.

Dawn did and was quiet for a moment.

"I still wonder who liked me that he stopped from being able to date me," Dawn said thinking aloud.

"Who do you think it is?" Ash asked curiously.

"Hmm well I know it's not Drew. Drew totally likes May, Gary likes Leaf, Kenny he likes me, but I don't like him. There's Conway, I don't like him, he's a stalker..." Dawn said and trailed afterwards with a shiver from the last person.

Ash nodded his head.

"There's al-" Dawn started, but stopped.

"Dawn can I tell you something?" Ash questioned, focusing his eyes on her now.

"Yeah," she answered, turning to look at him.

"I know you just got out of the relationship with Paul, but I know the answer to the unanswered question," Ash stated.

Dawn looked at Ash with a large amount of curiosity in her eyes now.

"He dated you to stop me from being able to date you," Ash stated.

Ash looked down after he said it.

_Great just great. I totally just ruined the friendship_, Ash thought, mentally cursing himself for his foolishness.

"You like me?" Dawn asked, processing the answer.

Ash just nodded his head slowly.

"Well Ash I like you too," Dawn said truthfully.

Ash's head snapped up.

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. I think I was running away from you and was just dating Paul because I was scared to tell you," Dawn concluded.

Ash faced her and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. Ash then kissed Dawn and she returned the kiss. Unlike those with Paul however, this was a sweet one.

"Thanks for helping me Ash," Dawn thanked him, grateful for his efforts.

"No problem. So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked, just wanting a confirmation one last time.

"Yeah I would like that. We are not gonna tell the others. Alright?"

Ash nodded and grabbed Dawn's hand.

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl's Morning

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Note: This chapter follows the girls' mornings.**

Dawn's POV

"Dawn time to wake up," Dawn's mother said shaking my sleeping body lightly.

I opened my sapphire blue eyes and looked up at my mother. I sighed and rose up placing my bare feet on the floor.

"I'm up," I said obviously still sleepy.

My mother nodded her head and walked down the stairs to cook breakfast. I walked slowly to my closet to get my outfit for the first day of school. I then walked to the bathroom door, opened it, then entered closing the door behind me.

_First day of school. Let's see how it goes,_ I thought.

~Thirty minutes later~

I walked out fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her blue locks. I checked myself in the mirror. I wore a pair of ripped jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a denim vest over it, and little black zip-up boots.

I walked over to my floor length mirror and unwrapped the towel from my blue locks. I ran a black brush through my hair and slid a white headband into my hair.

I skipped happily down the stairs, showing that I was now well awake. I sat down at the table and waited for my breakfast.

"Here you go Dawn," my mother said placing my favorite breakfast before me.

The white glass plate held oran berry pancakes. My mother also placed a glass filled with orange juice. I happily ate her food in a time period of fifteen minutes.

"Well mom I gotta get going. I have to catch the bus. Don't forget to send my stuff for my room to the campus," I said dashing up the stairs to get her bag and other necessities.

I grabbed a one-shoulder bag that was black and slid it over my head. I the dashed down the stairs two at a time nearly falling at the last second.

"Love you!" I shouted running out the door and slamming it shut.

_Well goodbye living with mom; hello living on campus again_, I thought.

May's POV

**Beeeeeep!**

I groaned and slammed my hand on the off button on my alarm clock.

_Ugh school why did it have to come? I don't wanna go. Hmm maybe a few more minutes of sleep won't hurt_, I thought.

I made an attempt to return to sleep but failed to do so. It was all good until I heard the running of feet down the wooden hall.

"I got the bathroom! YES!" my annoying little brother's voice rang.

I shot up and ran to my door and opened it quickly. I looked down the hall toward the bathroom and saw the door closed, as well as heard the sound of running water.

"UGH!" I cried closing my door.

I walked to my closet and pulled out my outfit for today. My outfit consisted of a red shoulder-showing shirt, gray jeans, and red sneakers. I was also adding some shining ruby earrings and the necklace that was styled for a guy with an emerald in it. I smiled and looked at the necklace that I have worn every single day since the day it was given to me.

I grabbed the outfit and walked toward the bathroom door. I kicked it since my hands were full.

"Hurry up Max before you make us late!" I yelled through the door.

"I'm done so hold on," he replied.

I heard the sound of feet moving on the tile floor and then the door opened to reveal my annoying little brother. He wore a yellow shirt, tan shorts, and yellow sneakers. He had decided since he was in "high school" now he wasn't going to wear his hair all neat, so his hair was messy and all over the place.

I personally think he copied Ash's hair style since Ash is sort of like his role model. That or he is trying to get the girls to notice him, but hey I could be wrong.

"Oh yeah shower duh," I said remembering what I had to do.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

~Thirty minutes later~

I was finishing the last touches of my hair and when I was satisfied I opened the bathroom door. I hurried down to the kitchen so I could eat my breakfast.

"Morning mom. Morning dad," I said sitting down and starting on my breakfast.

"Morning," they replied sipping at their coffee.

"Oh mom and dad. Did you send our stuff to the campus?" I asked realizing I didn't know if they had or not.

"Yes May. We sent them yesterday. They should be on campus already," my mother replied since my father was looking at the newspaper.

Max who was drinking his milk nearly choked when he saw the time.

"We gotta go! The bus is about to be at our stop in like five minutes!" he shouted at me.

"What!" I cried in panic.

We both jumped up and hurried up the stairs to get our school bags. We were running out the door in thirty seconds flat, hurrying to the bus stop.

Leaf's POV

I rolled over in my bed and the next thing I know, I'm getting a painful awakening.

"Ow!" I cried as I hit the floor.

I groaned and got up off my wooden floor, rubbing my tailbone.

"That hurt," I muttered looking at my door since I heard footsteps.

"Are you alright Leaf?" my mother asked worried.

"Yeah I just fell off my bed," I said embarrassed by falling off my bed.

My mother laughed and walked back down the stairs.

_Greatttt. It's fun laughing at your parents, but when they laugh at you... Not so funny. Oh joy I gotta go to school with my butt bone hurting,_ I thought.

I grabbed my outfit for school and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

~Twenty minutes later~

I walked out feeling refreshed. I wore a pair of gray short shorts, a white loose top, white sandals, and a belt hanging loosely around my waist. I added my necklace I had made when I was younger and pulled my hair into a cute french braid.

"Cute," I said actually pleased with my appearance today.

I walked down to the kitchen to find both my parents stirring their coffee.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Leaf," my mom said.

"Morning sweetie," my dad said.

My mother glanced at my outfit.

"Don't you look cute today," she said with a smile.

"Mom!" I exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

My dad laughed at my embarrassment. I huffed and popped a pop tart into the toaster. After a short wait it popped up and I pulled it out.

"HOT!" I cried dropping it on the counter.

"That's why you wait a few minutes dear," my mom said.

"Yeah yeah I know," I said breaking the pop tart into two pieces.

"Leaf we are sending your stuff to campus today," my dad said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright. Will it be there before tonight?" I asked placing a piece of pop tart in my mouth.

My dad nodded his head at my question. I finished off my pop tart and walked up to my room to get my school bag.

"Bag and jacket," I said grabbing the bag from my computer chair.

I glanced around for the jacket, but couldn't find it.

"Where did it go?" I asked myself panicking.

I dropped my bag at my door and looked for the jacket. I checked in my closet, my drawers, and the chair buried with stuffed dolls.

Don't make fun of me. I like little Pokémon dolls. I ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Have you seen my jacket?" I asked fixing my sandals.

"You hung it on your door hook," my dad said glancing at me.

"Thanks!" I cried and ran back up the stairs.

I tripped at the last one and fell on the floor. I stayed like that for a few minutes then got up after the pain had subsided. I grabbed the black jacket and my bag and headed toward the front door.

"See ya!" I shouted to my parents before I rushed out the door and began a speedy run to the bus stop.

Rocky's POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of the beach. I got up and headed to my closet to get my outfit for school.

_Yippee school starts today. Haha yeah right. I'm so not excited. Let's see what will happen today,_

I pulled on my closet handles, but it wouldn't open. I tried again to no avail, I then yanked on the doors breaking one handle off and the other came open and whacked my forehead.

"Ow! Es estúpido armario puerta! Pedazo de basura! ASA armario estúpido va y se rompe. A continuación, vaya y me golpeó en la frente," I said holding my head.

_(Translation: Ow! You stupid closet door! You piece of junk! Stupid closet handle goes and breaks. Then you go and hit me in the forehead.)_

Yes when I get mad I start speaking a different language. I dropped the handle in my hand and looked through my clothes searching for an outfit. I grabbed an outfit and walked to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day.

~Twenty-five minutes later~

I came out of the bathroom all refreshed. I was wearing a bright green shirt, a pair of black knee length shorts, with bright neon green knee-high socks with the word "ROCK" on them in neon pink, and my high tops. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and added a clip with a skull on it. I left my bangs down, but styled them so they were above my eyebrows.

I walked out of my room and walked down to the kitchen. I pushed open the door only to stop in my tracks. In the kitchen I found my father and Nikki—who was to become my "new mom"— together. I glared at her and what they were doing. They were kissing in the kitchen and I just scanned to see what they were wearing.

Nikki wore a pair of shorts with a loose top on. Her hair was in a low ponytail, but it was falling out. My dad wore his sweatpants and his shirt; his hair needed brushing.

I decided to go back up to my room and call my mother. I closed my door and picked up my smartphone that was red and dialed my mother in the phone application. The phone rang two times before my mom's voice replaced the ringing.

"Rocky!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey mom!" I said my eyes watering.

"I miss you sweetie," she said.

"I do too. When can you come visit?"

"I don't know sweetie. My work is keeping me pretty busy. Your father probably doesn't want me anywhere near him..." my mom said, trailing off.

"I start school today," I announced.

"Aww my baby's in tenth grade now," she replied.

"Yeah. Mom I'm going to call you a lot while I'm at school since I'm living at the dorms on campus."

"I can't wait. One sec Rocky."

My mom talked to someone off to the side. I heard her start speaking a different language and I could make out this: "What? When? But- fine." She said more, but she talked too fast for me to comprehend it.

"Rocky," my mom said, returning to her phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I gotta go. Work is calling,"

"Alright."

"I love you."

"Love you too mom."

The call was ended. My door opened and Nikki stood by the door. I faced her with a glare.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked coldly.

"Rocky your father said get up," she said.

"Umm did you not notice I'm dressed?" I asked smiling sweetly.

She glanced at me and an "oh" came from her.

"Well I guess you can come and eat breakfast," she stated.

"Uh-huh I'll be down later," I said getting up and shutting my door in her face.

I sighed and sat on my bed thinking back to that night my dad announced he and Nikki were getting married.

_Flashback_

_I had just left the beach and I was heading back to my house. I stopped by my backdoor and dusted the sand off my dress and emptied it from my heels. I pulled the door open and stepped in clicking as I did so. I walked to the kitchen and pushed the door open and poked my head in._

_My dad looked up with a worried expression which quickly changed to an angry expression. I walked in and sat down at the table waiting in the silence. I glanced at Nikki who looked upset._

_"Rocky outside now," my dad ordered in a stern voice._

_I slid the chair back and walked outside. I waited for my dad to come out and while I waited I rocked back and forth on my heels. The back door slammed making me jump and look up._

_"Hey dad," I said._

_"Rocky," he said._

_"Trouble?"_

_"Big time."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"Rocky why did you act like that?" my dad asked me._

_I was silent and thought._

_"I told you why," I said knowing he was about to yell at me._

_"I have no idea what you said! You and your mother do that and I never know what you two are saying!" he shouted in frustration._

_"Exactly. It's better that you don't know."_

_"Rocky!"_

_My dad yelling at me didn't bother me. I got yelled at a lot since the divorce happened. I wasn't the nicest girl when it happened._

_"Yeah?" I asked a smile tugging at my lips._

_"This is not a laughing matter young lady."_

_"Alright._

_"Rocky why?"_

_"It's better if you don't know dad."_

_"I am your father so you tell me now."_

_"No I can't."_

_"Did you insult Nikki?"_

_"No," I answered truthfully._

_"Rocky."_

_"What? I didn't dad."_

_"Fine then don't tell me. You are grounded though young lady. Please Rocky just try to accept Nikki, you might find something in common with her."_

_"No promises."_

_I then walked back in and up to my room._

_End of flashback_

I sighed and thought some more.

"He didn't even let me tell him I had a boyfriend," I muttered.

My mind traveled back to when I still lived with both of my parents.

_Flashback_

_I came in from school one day. I had a great day, but it was ruined quickly. I heard screaming coming from my parents' room so I dropped my bag at the door and walked to my parents' room._

_"Mom dad I'm home," I said._

_They didn't hear me though. My mother was yelling at my dad and what she was saying was not very nice._

_"I have no idea what you are saying!" my dad yelled._

_My mom just continued to scream and yell in her other language. My dad then walked over to the night table and opened the drawer. My mom stopped her insults and looked at him._

_"What are you doing?" she asked._

_"This," he said holding up a paper._

_"Good. You got the papers. Let me see them," she requested._

_My dad walked back over and tossed it on the bed that my mom was standing by. She picked up a pen from the table beside her and signed it. She then gave it back to my dad._

_"Rocky," they said at the same time._

_I looked at them. I was confused and scared by the way they were acting even though I was fifteen._

_"Rocky you might have noticed that we haven't been acting right the past few months now," my mom said._

_I nodded my head. It was true, they had been fighting for months now._

_"Well we decided that it is best if we get a divorce," my dad stated just like that._

_"What?" I asked._

_"We are getting a divorce," my dad repeated._

_"You are going to live with me," my mom said._

_I was about to say something, but I got interrupted by my dad._

_"No she's living with me," my dad said._

_Soon they were at it again. I just walked out of the room and went to my own room._

_End of flashback_

I snapped back into the real world to the sound of footsteps coming toward my door.

My door opened and Nikki was back once again.

"You better hurry. The bus will be here soon," she said.

I just nodded and started getting my stuff together into a handbag.

_Flashback_

_After the divorce I was forced to live with my dad. I wasn't taking it easy. My dad was out of the house for hours after a few months. During the first few months I wasn't a good child. I broke the rules, didn't listen, did some stuff I shouldn't have, but I did no drugs or anything of that nature, I promise._

_"Be home by ten," my dad told me when I was going to a party._

_"Whatever," I muttered and walked out._

_I arrived back at the house by midnight._

_"I said ten," my dad told me austerely._

_"My bad," I said dully and walked to my room._

_That day was one of the good days. Most of the time my dad and I would yell and fight._

_End of flashback_

I walked to the front door and then stopped.

"Dad did you send my stuff to campus?" I asked.

He appeared from around the corner.

"We don't have the money to send it. Here's some money so you can buy the stuff you need," he said handing me a wad of money.

I just nodded a little confused and left.

"You don't have money to send my stuff, but you can give me a wad of it. I just don't get that," I muttered as I walked towards the bus stop.

I felt my hands shake and I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and collapsed in the sand and cried. The flashbacks this morning were too much for me, calling my mom was too as I miss her so much, and then seeing my dad and Nikki kissing didn't help.

I stopped crying, but I stayed in the sand. I opened my handbag and pulled out a small mirror, wiped my face with some wet wipes, then speedily applied light green eye shadow. I put that away and got out some green eye liner, applying it carefully but quickly. I placed everything back into my bag and hurried to the bus stop before I got left behind.

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: The Guy's Morning

**XashXdawnX- Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Note-**** This chapter is the guy's mornings.**

Ash's Pov

I was woken up by feeling a shock go through me. I opened my eyes and saw Pikachu laughing at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

He pointed his paw towards my alarm, which was now burnt to a crisp.

"So it was going off and woke you up?" I asked sitting up.

Pikachu nodded his head. Sighing I heaved myself off my bed and walked to my chair and grabbed my clothes for today.

~Fifteen minutes later~

I walked out dressed for the day. I wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, sneakers, and a white cap on.

I walked down the blue carpet stairs and entered the kitchen. The smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and coffee entered my nose.

"Morning mom," I said sitting down.

"Morning sweetie," my mom said pouring some coffee into a mug.

I hopped up and fixed my breakfast. I poured some coffee and my mom glanced at me.

"What?" I asked sitting down.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since..." I trailed.

"Since when?"

"Since I spent time with my friends."

She just nodded her head and started eating her breakfast. After a second helping of food I went up to my room.

"Pikachu," I said looking at my bed.

I sighed and found no Pikachu. I grabbed my bookbag and found Pikachu by the window looking out.

"Come on it's time to leave." I said walking to my door.

With a soft thud Pikachu jumped down from the window and leaped onto my shoulder.

"Bye mom," I called.

"Bye," her voice came faintly.

I walked out of the door and waited for the bus to come.

Drew's Pov

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and sat up. I walked, well more like stummbled into my bathroom to get ready for today.

~Fifteen minutes later~

I walked out of my bathroom. I wore a purple jacket over a black shirt, with jeans and my sneakers. I clipped my Pokéballs to my belt and put the belt in my school bag. I picked up my bag and walked out of my room.

I walked through the white tile floor of my house and then took a left and started down some wooden stairs. I stepped onto the tile floor again and went to the kitchen to find the rest of my family.

My mother stood by the stove cooking some food. She had emerald green hair, golden eyes, and was thirty. Today she wore a white button shirt, blue jeans, with a tan vest over her shirt.

My father sat at the table sipping his coffee and reading the paper. He had green hair, but it was more of a pale green since he was older and eyes like mine. Today he was wearing a black pair of pants and a green tee.

"Morning," I said sitting down.

"Morning Drew," my mom said.

"Drew..." my dad said sternly and peered over at me.

I sighed and got up from my seat and walked back to the hall. I re-entered the kitchen and said "Good morning mother and father." then sat down.

"That's better," my dad said.

Yes my dad hates when you don't say things proper. He was raised to say this and that exactly like I just did. Now the kids have to do that too.

I heard feet coming down the stairs and saw my sister. My sister was a freshman in high school. She looked like me, but she had waist length emerald green hair that stayed straight and emerald green eyes. Today she wore a black pair of skinny jeans, a green sparkly top, and green sneakers. Her name is Alivia Grace Rose.

"Morning mom. Morning dad. Morning Drewy." Alivia said smirking at me when she said my hated nickname.

"Alivia..." my dad said.

She sighed and walked back to the hall and re-entered like I had to do.

"Good morning father, mother, and Drewy." she said smirking yet again.

She sat down across from me still smirking. Mom put food on our plates and we ate in silence until Alivia asked a question.

"Did our stuff get sent to campus?" she asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes Alivia we sent it last week." dad answered.

"So that's where most of my stuff went." Alivia muttered.

"Alivia no muttering you have something to say then say it. Don't mutter."

Alivia just nodded her head. We finished the last of our breakfast and said "goodbye". Alivia ran up to her room and came back with a purse and her bag.

"So Drewy ready to see your girlfriend?" Alivia asked.

"Stop calling my Drewy." I said annoyed and glared at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Who says I even have a girlfriend?"

"Oh please Drew. I followed you when you kept leaving. I noticed your necklace is gone."

"So,"

_Hurry up bus!_

I saw the bus coming around the corner.

"Get ready sis. You are about to be on the bus that takes you to the most hated and drama place of all...high school." I said and glanced at her.

Alivia looked at the bus coming up fast. She gripped her bag that she had and waited.

You see Alivia may seem like she could care less, loves to tease, and very observant, but really she's been dreading today. This is her first day in high school so she's scared. She would of been in high school when she was in seventh grade, but the new principal changed it so your first year is in ninth.

The bus was almost to the stop and it finally stopped and its doors opened.

Dan's Pov

"Dan get up!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

Sighing I slid my feet to the floor. I rose and popped my back while streching.

"What fun school's today." I muttered as I grabbed my clothes.

I walked to the bathroom and entered it.

~Fifteen minutes later~

I walked out of the bathroom with my red track pants on. I slid my feet into my white sneakers and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Dan," my mom said flipping an egg.

"Morning mom. Where's dad?" I asked grabbing a muffin from the plate.

"He had to go to work. Some pipe busted and they needed your father."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"He'll miss you Dan,"

I nodded my head and bit into my muffin. My mom placed a plate with eggs and french toast on it.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked grabbing a glass.

"Just some tea is fine," I said with chewed up muffin in my mouth.

My mom gagged and poured some tea into the glass.

"Don't have food in your mouth when you talk to me. It's just GROSS!" she cried handing me my glass.

I rose my eyebrow and took a bite of my food.

"Did you send my stuff?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Yes," she replied while cutting her egg up.

I finished off my tea and put the dishes in the sink. I went to my room to finish getting ready. I ran the brush through my hair trying to tame it, but to no success. I slid my black shirt on and went to brush my teeth.

After I finished with my teeth I went to my room. I grabbed my bag and went back downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Bye!" she yelled.

I waited for the bus to arrive.

Gary's Pov

I woke up early so I could do what I had to do and have time to get ready for school. I got out of my bed and went to my chair and grabbed my clothes off of it. I then went to get a shower.

~Fifteen minutes later~

I walked out wearing a pair of black shorts, a purple shirt, and sneakers. I fasened a necklace to my neck and walked to my door. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen.

I found my grandpa along with my sister, cousin, and my other cousin.

_Oh yeah sis and the cousins are going to Region High too._

I sat down at the table and looked at the people around the table. Grandpa was drinking coffee while scribbling some facts down. He was wearing his lab coat with his tan pants and he seemed very tired.

My sister was at the stove cooking breakfast. Her name is Daisy Oak. She has blonde hair and green eyes like mine. She is tall and tan. She was wearing a short purple dress with black polka dots decorating it with black flats. Her hair was curled and she wore some makeup. She was in ninth grade, but she could pass for an older girl, maybe my grade.

My two cousins. One of them is named Blue. His hair and eyes along with the way he acts is exactly like me. Today he wore black jeans, a blue shirt, and sneakers. He is in my grade. He had a girlfriend, but things were going down hill.

My other cousin was Jayce. She has long dark brown hair and light green eyes. Instead of being tan like us she is pale. Today she wore a dark red tank with white short shorts and high tops that were red. Her hair was left down and she had a little makeup on. She is in Daisy's grade.

Daisy placed some food onto the plates and we all started eating in silence.

"Grandpa did you send our stuff to campus?" I asked after I swallowed some eggs.

"Yes I did," he replied and scribbled something down.

We finished off our breakfast and got our school bags and went outside to wait for the bus.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day Fun NOT!

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

The students got off of the buses and the group met up.

"I've missed you guys!" May cried when she saw her three best friends.

"We've missed you too!" they cried.

The group of eight had claimed the spot right by the fountain. May's brother, Drew's sister, and Gary's sister and cousins hung around them too.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Gary asked casually.

"Mine was good. Oh and guys just in case you didn't see I am not dating Paul anymore." Dawn announced.

The group cheered and Ash looked at Dawn with a smile showing in his eyes.

"Mine sucked, but then it was awesome." Rocky said happily.

"My summer was good and so was Gary's. We hung out almost everyday." Leaf answered for herself and Gary.

"Mine was good." May answered with a smile.

"Mine too," Drew said flipping his green hair out of his eyes.

The group chatted about pointless stuff. None of them brought up the fact they were dating someone in the group. The bell finally rang and the students started entering the school trying to see the list of homerooms.

"Go to the list and find ninth grade," Drew told his sister, who was gripping her purse tightly.

"Umm ok," Alivia answered and fought through the crowd.

The group fought their way through the crowd of people.

"Dawn and Leaf you two are the shortest. Fight through the crowd. Find who everyone has." Gary said pushing the two into the crowd.

After a few minutes Leaf and Dawn came out of the mob of people, looking annoyed and tired.

"We all have homeroom together. It's Mr. Queen." Leaf announced fixing her bag.

"How lucky are we?" Dan asked.

"Lucky!" the group answered.

Drew saw his siter coming over.

"Where's Ms. Tra- Tralon room?" she asked trying to get the name right.

"First floor, she is a tall skinny lady. Blonde hair and blue eyes." Drew told her.

She nodded and started walking off, fighting through the crowd. Drew watched her emerald green hair until he coulnd't see it anymore.

"Well we better get to class." May said.

So the group fought through the crowded halls and made it to the steps that lead to the second floor.

"Great since we are sopmores now we are on the first, second, and third floor." Ash complained.

"Oh grown up Ashy Boy." Gary said teasing Ash.

"Stop calling me Ashy Boy!" Ash cried annoyed.

Gary laughed and scanned the hall.

"Is that Mr. Queen?" he asked pointing towards one guy.

"Umm how are we supposed to know?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow.

Gary sighed and the group walked over to that teacher.

"You Mr. Queen?" Gary asked being his 'Mr. to Cool for Schhol'.

"Yes I am," the guy answered.

The group walked into the classroom and sat down at a table in the back. Lucky for them it had eight chairs at it.

After a while more students came into the classroom and took seats with their friends. Soon a few girls came in that Dawn, Leaf, May, and Rocky hated.

"Ugh of all people we have to see them every day in the morning." Leaf groaned with annoyance.

The others looked up and sighed.

"Why?" Rocky muttered.

May and Dawn sighed annoyed. The bell went off signaling that the time to be in the halls was over.

Mr. Queen walked into the room. He was a tall guy. He had black hair, yellow eyes, young looking, and he was pale. He wore a blue shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Hello. I am Mr. Queen. This is my first year teaching at Region High. I graduated from the Hoenn College. I'm from Hoenn and I've recently moved here to teach. I will let you sit where you want as long as you don't cause problems." he explained.

He sat down at his desk and people started talking.

"Seriously why do we have to have our enemies in our homeroom?" Dawn muttered.

"Lets just hope they aren't in all of our classes." Rocky said.

"You probably just jinxed us." Leaf stated.

"Whoops,"

"When I call your name come up and get your schedule." Mr. Queen said over the noise.

"Rocky Blue,"

Rocky got up and walked up to his desk to recieve her schedule. She walked back down and placed it face down on her desk.

"Dawn Berlitz,"

Dawn got up from her seat and took her schedule and folloed Rocky's actions. Mr. Queen continued with the list of names.

"Leaf Green,"

Leaf got her schedule and sat back down.

"Ash Ketchum,"

"Dan Kuso,"

"Gary Oak,"

"May Maple,"

"Drew Rose,"

Soon the list was over and everyone was going over their schedules.

"On three we flip," Ash said to the others.

"One...two...three..." they counted.

They flipped the shedules over and looked over them.

"Alright homeroom is first so we have that class together." Drew said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Everyone read off their schedules.

"Awesome! We have every class together except for last period." Leaf cried.

"Yeah I have Spanish," Rocky said with a smile.

"I have art," Dawn said happily.

"I have tutoring!" Ash said clearly not happy.

"I have cooking," May said a smile forming on her face.

"I have credit recovery!" Dan cried.

"I have something called research class." Gary said slightly confused.

"I have editing," Drew said with a slight confused tone of voice.

The group looked at Dan.

"What did you make last year?" Rocky asked raising an eyebrow.

"I made grades to pass Little Rock," Dan answered poking Rocky's forehead.

Rocky glared at him and her face went a little red at the mention of 'Little Rock'.

"May did you say you had cooking?" Drew asked smirking.

"Yes, I have cooking Drew." May answered.

"Oh Arceus help us,"

Drew frowned after he said it. He hated having to act like him and May still bicker.

"What's that supposed to mean Cabbage Head!" May cried.

May hated it too.

"You two argue like a married couple." Dawn said barely audible.

The two stopped and looked at her shocked.

"Well you do. Everyone in this group argues. Though Gary and Leaf haven't gotten into it yet and neither has Dan and Rocky at least not like they usually do. Ash and I don't argue." Dawn said realizing something.

"When our the Pokémon classes?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't say," Drew answered.

"They said bring your Pokémon though." Dawn said confused.

They all shrugged and continued talking.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang allowing everyone to go to first period. First period for the gang was Math.

"Ok we have to find Miss Eerry's class. Some last name." Dan said looking at his schedule.

"What floor is she on?" Dawn asked.

"It says third,"

So the gang fought through the crowd and saw a lady who had a number stuck to her door.

"Found her class," Rocky said pointing over the heads of taller students.

They entered the class and claimed a group of desks in the back. A few minutes passed and more studnets filed in.

"Rocky you jinxed us," May said as she glanced up.

Rocky glanced up and saw the girls from before.

"Oops," she said sheepishly.

The bell rang and the lady walked in. She was short, jade colored hair, brown eyes, and she was pale. She wore a black dress with black heels.

"Hello I am Miss Eerry. I have taught here for three years. I am sorry, but you will be moved. So please get up and go to the back." Miss Eerry said.

The class groaned and did as they were told. Miss Eerry walked over to the first table.

"Dawn, Ursula, Rocky, Cassidy." Miss Eerry said.

"Your kidding right?" Cassidy asked her with a look on her face.

"No now get in your seats." Miss Eerry said sternly.

"Oh my gosh..." Cassidy said under her breath.

Dawn sat down at her seat and the others followed and sat down. Miss Eerry walked over to the table behind them.

"Brianna, May, Misty, Leaf." Miss Eerry said.

"Miss Eerry I can't sit by May." Brianna stated with annoyance.

"Deal with it," Miss Eerry said annoyance clear in her voice.

The four took their seats. Since those two tables were by the door she moved to the other side of the door.

"Tracey, Ash, Ritchie, Gary." Miss Eerry said.

The guys took their seats.

"Dan, Willy, Drake, Drew." Miss Eerry said pointing to the table behind the other table.

"Jessie, Riley, James, and Lyra." Miss Eerry said.

Everyone was seated and Miss Eerry looked around.

"Small class," she stated.

"Well since it is the first week you may talk to the people around you, just don't get to loud or I won't allow you to talk."

May was shotting daggers at Brianna. Brianna was sitting right beside Drew, though Drew wasn't planning on talking to her.

Dawn and Rocky leaned back in their chairs so they could talk.

"This is going to suck!" Dawn said to Rocky.

Rocky nodded her head in agreement. Ursula and Cassidy turned around in their chairs to see who was behind them.

"Hey Ash," Ursula said twirling a lock of her pink cherry blossom hair.

"Hi Dan," Cassidy said and then popped some pink bubble gum.

The guys acted like they didn't hear them and continued talking. The bell rang and everyone headed to the halls. The gang was now heading to Professor Williams for Science.

"It says Science will be in the lab." Gary said as he looked at the schedule.

So the gang headed down to where freshmen were to get to the lab which was across the courtyard.

"Greattt...Once again we deal with them." May said with fake happiness.

"Not again," Dawn cried.

"You soooo jinxed us Rocky." Leaf said throwing her arm across Rocky's shoulder.

"My bad," Rocky answered getting free from Leaf's grasp.

The Professor was an old man. His hair was silver and cut in a military style, he wore a lab coat over a red shirt, and white pants, his eyes were a light blue.

"Pair up in groups of two. This will be your lab partner. I'm sorry, but no boy girl pairs. Only girl girl and boy boy pair."

The four girls Dawn, Leaf, May, and Rocky didn't like groaned. Leaf and Rocky paired up, Dawn and May did too. Ash and Gary paired and Dan and Drew paired.

The class was boring since he went over the rules and then allowed them to talk five minutes before the bell.

"Now we go to gym," Rocky said glad to be out of the lab.

They walked out of the lab and across the courtyard to get to the gym. Gym was fast since it was just getting your sizes in shorts, sweat pants, shirts, and sneakers. Then fourth period was free period so they stayed in the courtyard and talked. They then headed back into the school to go to History.

"Now we go to fifth for History." May said happily.

"Why do you like History?" Dawn asked.

May shrugged and continued through the crowd. Drew decided he better keep up his reagular acting towards May.

"Maple do you even know where you are going?" he called to her.

May stopped and knew what he was doing.

"Umm yeah..." May trailed.

"You don't, wait for us Maple." Drew said smirking.

May faced him and glared at him.

"You two stop. You two have gotten into it twice. Rock and Dan haven't yet...which is weird." Dawn said jumping between the two bickering.

"I think they are still tired so they haven't bickered yet." Ash said glancing at the two.

They continued through the halls trying to get to the second floor. They got to the second floor.

"Who are we looking for?" Dawn asked as she watched May look around.

"I know the teacher follow me." May said and started walking off.

The others followed and soon they were in the classroom of Mr. Clay.

"We can sit where we want to." a boy with red hair and pale blue eyes said to them.

"Thanks," they answered.

They took their seat in the middle of the classroom. After a while the four girls walked into the classroom and saw the group and rolled their eyes.

"Well History is going to suck." Dawn said to May.

"No it won't," May answered and dug through her purse.

The four girls sat down in the back and started talking and giggling. The teacher walked into the classroom and was shocked at the size of the class. Every seat was full.

"Well you guys are a big class. Anyways I'm Mr. Clay. I've been teaching here for one year and this is my second year." Mr. Clay said.

Mr. Clay was a young guy. He had blonde hair that was shoulder length. His eyes were a deep deep blue. He wore some black jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers.

"You guys can talk until lunch," he said taking a seat.

The gang started talking, but Dawn stopped in mid sentence to listen to something.

"Why did you stop Dawn?" Leaf asked.

"Listen to what Becca and Lee are talking about." Dawn answered.

May and Rocky listened while the guys waited. The girls busted out laughing at what Becca had just said. Leaf who hadn't heard what Dawn said was looking out the window.

"What?" the guys asked.

"Nothing nothing." the girls said.

"Ummm ok?"

The girls just shook their head and started talking again. Soon the class was heading to the lunchroom. Rocky was walking back to where her friends sit with her food when she tripped some and put her food on Cassidy's white low cut shirt.

"EWWWW!" Cassidy cried looking at the chili on her shirt.

People turned and laughed at Cassidy and the Cassidy started flipping out. Rocky hurried to her table with a weird smile since she was holding her laugh back.

Once she sat down she started laughing.

"Rocky was that one of your jokes?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I actually tripped. Well maybe I made the trip a little more trippy than it should of been."

The others laughed at Rocky's choice of words. Rocky was able to steal some food from her friends trays for her lunch.

Soon lunch was over and everyone was going back to class.

"You guys can talk since it's the first week." Mr. Clay said.

Everyone started talking and Rocky and the other girls in the gang were looking back at their enemies. Cassidy was glaring at Rocky.

She now had to wear an ugly jacket that was zipped all the way up to cover her shirt. The bell rang and the gang now had to go to English.

"English with Mrs. Word. How ironic." Drew said flicking his hair.

They made it to the third floor and entered her classroom where name tags were on the desks.

Dawn was in the middle of the row of row three. Rocky was in the very back of row one. May was in the first desk of row four. Leaf was in the middle of row six. Ash was in row five in the back. Dan was in row one in the front. Drew was in row three two seats behind Dawn. Gary was in row six in the back.

Soon every student was seated. Cassidy was beside Dan. Brianna was in front of Drew. Kenny Dawn's childhood friend was behind her. Misty was beside Gary. Ursula was in the row next to Ash in front of him by one seat.

Mrs. Wrod walked in and everyone stopped talking. Mrs. Word was scary looking. Her eyes were dark brown they looked black and her stare made you feel uncomfortable. Her hair was white and long today it was tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore a long skirt that was tan, a white button up shirt, and heels. She was an old looking lady maybe about in her late fifties.

"Good afternoon. I am Mrs. Word. I am teaching many subjects this year. You all will have me for English10. So lets just have a good year." she said.

Her voice made everyone shift uncomfortable. It made some shiver and everyone was scared of this teacher.

"Now I will give you books. I want you each to pick a reading book out from the shelf while I assign the books. Go by rows." she told everyone.

Row by row everyone got up and picked a book from the reading shelf. After everyone had a reading book Mrs. Word gave everyone a textbook. The textbook was brown with the words English10 on it in white letters.

"By the end of the week I want a report on the book you picked. Hopefully you picked a book you can get done with fast. It must be typed cause I know how high school students are." she said.

The class groaned at having to do a report. She looked at the class and did a weird smile.

"Well you all will treat me with respect. Here are the rules. I want you all to write the rules down and turn them in tomorrow. Write them fifty times." she said walking through the rows placing papers on the desks of students.

The class looked at her shocked.

"In my class you will treat me with respect. If I don't get treated with respect like tenth graders should treat me. I will treat you all like elementary children." she said looking at the class.

The bell rang and people jumped up.

"Ah no. Sit down. Put your things down. Rule of exiting look it over tonight and learn the rules. Goodbye." she said.

Everyone hurried out of the classroom. Once in the hall the gang was by the stairs talking.

"She's mean!" Leaf cried.

"Fifty times! Writing a page of rules!" May cried.

"I'm going to hate this class." Dawn said.

"She scares me," Rocky said.

"Yeah same here. We all know Rocky doesn't get scared easily." Dan said.

"She is mean. She makes me feel uncomfortable." Gary said.

"I hate that class already!" Ash cried.

"Well we better get to our last class before we are late and get yelled at. See you guys at the bus." Dawn said and started walking off.

"See ya," everyone said and went their seperate ways to get to their classes.

~Time skip~

The last bell rang and the students hurried out of the class to go to the dorms. The gang met up and waited for their siblings to get there

Gary's cousins came and waited.

"Did you guys see Daisy?" Gary asked his cousins.

"No," they answered.

After a while Max came out of the school. Soon Gary's sister came.

"Where's Alivia?" Drew asked the younger kids.

They shrugged and worry spread across Drew's face.

"You guys go on I have to find Alivia." Drew told the others.

"Later Drew," everyone said and walked off.

May stayed behind as Max walked off.

"Drew see ya." May said sweetly.

Drew smiled at May.

"Later May. Text me ok? Hurry before Max stops." Drew said.

**Drew's POV**

May hurried to catch up. I entered the school and walked through the freshmen hallway. I walked around the corner and something caught my eye. I walked back and saw emerald green hair. I walked up and saw my sister.

"Hey Alivia what's wrong?" I asked walking up behind her.

"Hey Drew," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

She started walking off with her head down. I then noticed that she had a book in her hands and papers stuffed in the book.

"Alivia wait up," I said walking after her.

Alivia kept on walking and out of the school doors.

"Alivia stopped," I said sternly.

She stopped and I caught up to her.

"What's wrong Alivia tell me."

"Nothing!" she yelled.

She walked off again, but I grabbed her shoulder stopping her. After a while we arrived at the dorm rooms where everyone was gathered. She started picking up her pace, and I picked up my pace and grabbed her, knowing what she would do.

"Alivia..." I trailed worried about her.

"My English teacher is so mean! High school sucks! I've already made an enemy and I got picked on!" Alivia cried.

"Tell me,"

Alivia sat on the ground.

"I have Mrs. Word and she gave us homework. My enemy is some girl named Macy! I accidently spilled my drink on her. Some kids in my grade picked on me."

"Alivia tell me who they are." I said sitting down next to her.

"Robin, Raven, and Rudey. They are the two mean guys in my grade. Raven isn't mean he just hangs out with them. He's really sweet and kind..." Alivia explained.

"Two _guys_ picked on you?"

"Yes, they are mean. I have gym with them and they tried to trip me. They threw a football at me on purpose."

"What do they look like?"

"Robin is tall, red hair, green eyes. Raven is tall, black shoulder length hair, deep blue eyes, pale like me. Rudey is tall, teal hair, brown eyes."

I nodded and let Alivia do what she wanted.

_Can't wait for tomorrow._ I thought smirking as I walked to the boy's dorms.

**Uh oh... **

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Dorms and After School Fun

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This is still the first day it's just after school.**

All of the group had met at the dorms. There was a list hanging at the front and no one was in a dorm yet even though it was three thirty.

"Attention attention!" the principal yelled.

Everyone quieted down and waited.

"The lists are up. Guys your lists are on the left side. Ladies your lists are on the right side." he announced.

The students cheered and one kid yelled "Hurry up old man we want to get settled!"

The principal looked towards the voice.

"Well go ahead in an orderly fasion please." he said as he got off of the table.

The gang hurried to the lists since they were at the front. The girls looked at the lists and their smiles grew bigger.

**Room 400**

**Dawn **

**Rocky**

**Leaf**

**May**

They moved out of the way and met up with the guys.

"So who you gals with?" Gary asked running his hand through his hair.

"All four of us are in a room together. What about you guys?" Leaf asked rocking on her heels.

"We are in the same room again."

So the gang split up and the girls went one way while the guys went the other way.

After a long wait in the line to get your bags they got to room 400.

"Hey Alivia, Jacye, and Daisy are in room 403." May said pointing right as the girls entered.

"Well that's good," Leaf said with a small smile.

Dawn opened the door and walked into the room. The other three followed and the four were amazed by the new dorms.

"Wow," they all said in awe.

The dorm walls were painted a hot pink, and the floor was a white fluffy carpet. On the wall was a huge flat screen. In each corner was a good size closet. Two desks that were made from a fine wood were on either side of the window. Two bunk beds were against the walls. A big black dresser was by the door with eight drawers.

"Wow this is really nice. Way better than last years." Dawn said.

Leaf walked over to the window and looked out.

"Guys look we got the perfect view of the campus." she said looking out.

The others gathered around the window and looked out at the breath taking sight.

It might be a school, but Region high had the beautifulest view ever, and being on the forth floor made it even better.

"I call bottom bunk on the left!" Leaf cried tossing her suitcase on the bed.

"I want top!" Dawn cried claiming the bed above Leaf's.

"Bottom," May said sitting down.

"I get top. What fun." Rocky said joking.

As Rocky passed May she pushed her so she fell on the bed.

"After you three get settled can we go shopping? I have to buy my stuff." Rocky explained as she watched the others unpack.

"Yeah Rocky," the three chorused.

Rocky sat on her bed and waited. After thirty minutes all of them were done and ready to leave. They walked out of the dorm room and headed to the dorm office.

"Hi Marge. We are going shopping." Dawn said to a middle age lady with hazel color hair and green eyes.

"Sure girls, I just need to see your student cards." she said smiling.

The girls handed her their cards and she scanned them.

"Do you need a car?"

"Yes one that can fit four."

Marge got up and walked into a room. She returned shortly after and handed them a key.

"Thanks Marge," the girls said walking out.

Rocky hit the unlock button and a truck that was red lit up. They hopped in the truck and Rocky started the engine and drove out of the school campus.

"So Ro Ro where are we going?" May asked using a nickname she made last year.

"Wow you still call me Ro Ro? We are going to the mall." Rocky answered as she stopped at a red light.

"Awesome,"

"Dang it!" Leaf cried from the back seat.

"What?" the others asked shocked from her outburst.

"I forgot my wallet. I wanted to drive back." she said sadly.

"Oh no! You are not driving in the dark!" Dawn cried looking at Leaf from the passenger seat.

"No Leaf no driving at night!" May cried.

"Please no," Rocky said.

"Aww you guys just cause of that little accident you won't let me drive anymore!" Leaf cried.

"LEAF!" the others yelled.

"Sheesh sorry, I said sorry all that night."

"Leaf you nearly got us all in trouble." May said.

"I only hit a mailbox, a back end of a car parking, and hit the school gate while coming in. They need to paint it a different color..." Leaf explained.

"Leaf your forgetting on major detail." Dawn said.

"Oh yeah. Ehh not my fault."

Rocky pulled into the mall parking lot shaking her head.

"We are here," she said as she hopped out of the truck.

Leaf started climbing out when her belt got hooked to the side of the truck.

"Guys, I'm stuck." she said halfway out the truck.

May helped her get loose and they headed into the mall.

"So what do you need to get?" Dawn asked as she looked around the mall.

"Well a laptop, clothes, school things, other things, and so on." Rocky explained.

"I don't get it. Your 'rents couldn't send your stuff, but they can give you a lot of cash." May said not getting it.

"I know my dad is weird."

As the four walked through the mall getting things they needed they were getting looked at.

"Why do we keep on getting looked at?" Rocky asked feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't know," Leaf said shrugging.

"Cause we look good," Dawn joked.

"I have no idea," May answered.

They finally finished in the mall after about an hour or so.

"Can I drive please?" Leaf asked.

"No Leaf you have no ID with you." Dawn said hopping into the truck.

Leaf sighed and hopped in the truck. Rocky tossed her stuff along with the others bags into the bed of the truck.

"Well yes I will put yalls stuff in the truck." Rocky said.

"Sorry," the others replied.

Rocky started the engine and waited for May to close the door.

"May close the door," Rocky said.

May closed the door and Rocky drove off. Soon they were back at the school and returned the key and headed to the dorm with bags in tow.

"Who has the key?" Leaf asked.

"You do Leaf," Dawn said.

Leaf reached in her back pocket and found the key. She unlocked the door and the four entered the room.

Soon they were all sitting on the floor in their PJs talking.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Leaf asked laying down on her back.

"Weren't we supposed to do something?" Dawn asked.

"Umm no..." May said unsure.

"Yeah we were! The rules fifty time." Rocky cried.

"Ehh don't care," May said.

"Yeah same here," Dawn said.

"It's lame I'm not doing it." Rocky said.

"The nerds will," Leaf replied.

So the four chatted and soon Rocky hopped off the floor and started making her account for her laptop.

"Ro Ro you should fingerprint it too." May said.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"So people won't guess your password then hack your computer."

Rocky nodded and canceled the profile she was working on. Rocky entered a password and also fingerprinted it.

She then added contacts to her contacts. She wanted to add a background, but she had to get one first.

"You guys have a laptop right?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I'm carrying mine during school this year." May replied as she picked up a red computer bag.

"Same here, I just got it. I need to make my profile." Dawn said from inside a closet.

"I'm taking mine to school," Leaf said from her bed holding her green laptop.

Leaf's laptop was green, May's was red, Rocky's was black, and Dawn's was blue.

Soon the four were on the computers and lost track of time. Rocky glanced at her clock and grabbed her phone.

"I'll be back in a little while," she said and hopped off her bed.

She placed her laptop on her bed leaving it what it was on and walked out of the dorm. She dialed her mom's cell and waited.

"Hello?" her mother's voice came.

"Hey mum," Rocky said saying 'mum' instead of 'mom'.

"Rocky! How are you? First day good?" she asked.

"Ehh so so day. My Englsih teacher is horrible."

"Ahh I remember those days. So how are you and Dan?"

"We are fine. We are going to have to bicker just so none of the others suspect anything." Rocky said as she walked around the yard.

"Oh that's a shame,"

"Yeah I hate it. I'm keeping a computer diary and the others are too. We talked about it and everyone loved the idea."

"That's nice sweetie. Have you called you dad?"

"Nope,"

"Are you going too?"

"Why should I? He doesn't care. He's to involved with Nikki."

"Rocky,"

"Mom I have to go. I left my diary open." I said.

"Well ok sweetie. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up my phone and hurried back to the dorm. I opened the door to find the others on their laptops still.

"Rocky I love a computer diary." Dawn said glancing up.

"I know right?" Rocky said picking up her laptop.

She dug through her purse which was by her and found her camera. She took out her memory card and stuck it in her computer.

She looked through her pictures and selected some pictures. She hit slid show wallpaper. She clicked off of it and smiled.

"So Ro Ro what did you do this summer?" May asked closing her laptop.

"Oh nothing really. Just went through a tough time." Rocky replied.

"Another one," Dawn said.

Rocky nodded her head.

"What happened this time?" Leaf asked.

Rocky thought for a second.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow during free period."

The others nodded in understanding.

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Rocky's POV**

Me and the girls had decided to go to the back of the school to talk before school. I wore a cute outfit that consisted of a bright red top, a white skirt, and red boots. I also attached a white tie to complete the look.

"So what happened this summer?" Dawn asked from under a tree.

"Well do you guys remember who I was before we became friends?" I asked looking at them.

"Yeah, you were umm..." Leaf trailed.

"A loner, it's ok you can say it."

"Well you were a loner," Leaf finished her sentence off from before.

"You scared people," May stated.

"You were also a trouble maker," Dawn stated another fact.

I just nodded and thought for a few minutes.

_*It had been a few weeks after the divorce. School had been on break so I really hadn't been acting up yet. Monday came and I walked out of my room ready for school._

_I had completely changed. I went from being a girl who was funny, silly, happy, colorful, and smiley to a girl who was sad, mad, and dark clothed. _

_I had put on a black pair of skinny jeans, a black turtleneck that ended at my belly button, black sneakers, and a black rose in my hair. I had also applied my eyeliner super thick and darker._

_"I'm leaving," I said as I walked passed my dad._

_"Dressed like that?" he asked eyeing me._

_"Yeah," I smarted off._

_I walked out of the door and headed to the school. I arrived right as the bell rang. I noticed some of my so-called friends walking in. _

_I noticed three girls walk by me, they were May, Leaf, and Dawn. I wish sometimes I could have their life._

_"They probably don't have to go through what I have to go through." I muttered as I entered the school._

_The school day dragged on and soon I was laying outside under a tree...alone._

_I heard footsteps approaching so I sat up and looked over. I saw Dawn, Leaf, and May standing their._

_"Hey Rocky," Dawn said sitting down._

_"Hey," Leaf said as she plopped down beside my bag._

_"Sup?" May asked as she sat down._

_"Hey," I replied confused._

_"She's confused," Leaf said laughing slightly._

_"We came to talk to you." Dawn said._

_"About..." I trailed._

_"All this. We know Rocky doesn't dress like this." May said as she pointed to my clothes._

_My mouth made an 'O' shape._

_"Do you need to talk?" Dawn asked politely._

_"Yeah do ya? We are here." Leaf pipped up._

_"Hmm?" May hummed._

_"We only have ten minutes left of free period." I replied._

_"No need to worry. We'll just make an excuse." Dawn replied._

_I then realized they weren't leaving until I told them what was wrong. I also realized that they are popular so why are they talking to me?_

_"Why are you three talking to me? Aren't you going to ruin your rep?" I asked cocking an eyebrow._

_The three were quiet for a few seconds, then they busted out laughing._

_"Are you kidding?" May asked._

_"We are labeled as the populars." Dawn said._

_"We don't care," Leaf replied._

_I nodded my head in understandment. So I took a breath and started telling about the incident._

_"Oh Rocky," they all said when I finished._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Well come on, you are going to hang with us now." May said as she hopped up._

_"Yeah how about it?" Dawn asked also getting up._

_"Come on," Leaf said as she got up._

_I thought for a few moments and got up._

_"Ok," I replied with a little smile._

_"Great! Now just no more wearing all black. Or we will question." Dawn joked._

_The four of us then laughed and walked into the building laughing. The next day I became labeled as a popular and guys started noticing me.*_

"Rocky," May said snapping in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said coming back to the world.

"So what happened?" Leaf asked.

I told the story leaving out my other language. I then finished my story and my best friends were quiet for a good while.

"Oh my gosh," Leaf said breaking the silence.

"He totally just didn't even tell you about her until he announced it!" May cried.

"If I were you man I wouldn't deal with it." Dawn said.

"Yeah he made me so mad. I mean she's so dumb. She is just... I'm glad I'm living on campus this year."

We ended our talk and hurried to our classes so we wouldn't be late.

~Over at the guy's dorms~

**Drew's POV**

The next morning I woke up and was ready in ten minutes. I walked out of the dorm that also had my best friends in it.

I heard feet coming down the sidewalk and saw Alivia. Today she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were black, a emerald green theigh ending shirt, and black knee high boots. Her hair was straighten and she was attaching some hoops to her pierced ears.

"Drewy," she said sliding her hands through some bracelets.

"Alivia why are you here?" I asked as I fixed my black jacket.

"Thought you would want to see the guys that are picking on me."

"I do so show me,"

Alivia lead me away from the dorms. She then stopped and pointed over by a cherry bloosom tree. I followed her finger and saw three boys, exactly the way Alivia had described them.

"You stay here, I'm going to go talk to them." I said walking off with my hands in my pockets.

"Drew! Don't hurt Raven." Alivia called.

"I wo- Wait wait so I can hurt the other two, but not Raven?" I asked facing her.

Alivia was looking at her boots so I continued walking.I walked up to the freshmen who messed with my sister.

"Hey you three," I said.

The three looked up and waited. The boy named Raven looked and seemed like the way Alivia described him.

"You three picked on my sister,"

"Who's your sister?" Robin asked.

"Alivia Rose,"

"Oh the chick with green hair. Wow you two look the same." Rudey said laughing afterwards.

"Why are you two picking on my sister?" I asked sternly looking at Robin and Rudey.

"Oh cause Raven here-" Robin started when he got elbowed in the rivs.

"Hmm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Raven, li-" Rudey started.

"Will someone please tell me something!" I cried annoyed.

"Raven," Robin said.

"Likes..." Rudey said.

"Alivia!" they both yelled.

The boy Raven was shoting daggers at the other two. I looked at him.

"That true?" I asked with a sly smile.

He just nodded his head and looked down.

"So you two were picking on her, to see how he would react right?" I asked.

"Yep," they replied.

"He didn't in gym, but he did in other classes. He has every class with her and so do we." Robin said.

"Raven sits by Alivia in every class since her last name is Rose, his is Slay. When she sits with her friends we sit behide them." Rudey explained.

Raven glared at the two still and glared at me.

"Well Raven I can say that my sister probably likes you too." I said and walked off.

Alivia was waiting for me and looked at me confused.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied and walked off.

"Drew!" she yelled and hurried after me.

"Why don't you go and talk to them Alivia?" I asked facing her.

"Two of them are jerks," she replied.

"Well that's not nice." a male voice said from behind her.

Alivia spun around and saw Robin. Rudey walked up then and trailing behind was Raven.

"Uhh..." Alivia trailed.

"Not gonna say hey to us Alivia?" Rudey asked.

"Hey," Alivia said.

I walked off with a smirk on my face.

_Now I have something to pick on her about._ I thought as I walked into the dorm.

**Normal POV**

The gang had just finished third period and were heading to their next period. Rocky and Dan shared a glance and then it started.

Rocky dropped her books and Dan looked down at her.

"Clumsy much?" he asked smirking.

"No now help me Kuso." Rocky snapped.

"For crying out loud! Why can't Rocky, Dan, Gary, Leaf, Drew, and May get along?" Dawn cried making people look at her funny.

Rocky got up and shoved Dan.

"Thanks for the help," she snapped.

"Welcome," Dan replied and messed up Rocky's hair.

"Kuso!" Rocky cried.

"Hmmm?"

Rocky just glared at him, while Dawn groaned.

"Don't worry Dawn it's just how they are." May said.

"Oh and you and Drew aren't any better?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"Point proven,"

"Umm guys where are we going? It's free period." Ash stated.

The gang stopped suddenly and laughed.

"Wow we are slow," Leaf said laughing.

So the group turned around and started towards the courtyard.

The gang started talking about pointless stuff. Suddenly while Dan was talking Rocky's phone started going off.

**"I get butterflies when i see you comin', o0o boy you got me runnin' **

**This feelin' in my stomach tells me i should be your woman **

**Because your the only one who makes my fairy tale come true"**

She pulled her phone out from her purse. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed. She got up and walked off, the others only heard her say "Hey dad,".

**Rocky' POV**

My dad had called me.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Why didn't you call last night?" was my dad's greeting.

"You would be to busy with Nikki."

"Rocky no I wasn't. We were waiting all afternoon for you to call."

"Well sorry, I called mom. At least I can tell her stuff!"

"Call me tonight Rocky,"

"Ok,"

"Love you,"

"You too,"

The phone was then handed to another person and I rolled my eyes.

"Rocky hi!" Nikki's voice came.

"Hi," I said annoyed.

"How's school?"

"Good,"

"What's the classes like?"

I rolled my eyes at that question.

"It has just been like two days."

"Oh,"

I just kept quiet.

"We miss you,"

"Yeah?"

_You don't even know me._ I thought.

"We really do,"

"Well I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Rocky,"

The phone call ended and I shoved my phone into my pocket. I walked back to the group and sat down not happy.

**NO POV**

The bell rang five minutes after Rocky got back.

~Lunch time~

Mr. Clay let everyone go to the lunchroom.

"Oh guys, don't get the diet drinks." Rocky said when they entered the lunchroom.

"Ok?" the others replied slightly confused.

Soon the gang was sitting at their table.

"Oh guys get this," Drew said after taking a sip of his tea.

The others looked up, either chewing, drinking, or just looking up.

"Alivia likes someone,"

"Really who?" the girls asked excited.

"Some kid named Raven Slay."

"Max knows him. His two best friends are the bullies and Raven is a nice kid, but he hangs with those two." May said and then took a bite from the salad.

Rocky nodded her head and took a bite of her taco.

"Ro Ro why didn't we need to get the diet drinks?" Leaf asked opening her water.

"Lets just say I did something." Rocky said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The others nodded and right when they finished nodding four screams filled the room stopping all talking.

Everyone turned to the screams and Rocky smirked. The four enimies of the group were wiping their mouths.

"What did they drink?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Just a little Spanish drink that my mum taught me."

The others nodded their heads.

Soon lunch ended and school ended.

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wilde

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter of HSS!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

It had been a week since Region High had started. Today was a Tuesday and it was a free day which ment they didn't have classes.

The guys waited under a big maple tree waiting for the girls.

"Where are they?" Dan asked as he looked at his watch once again.

"You gotta understand they are girls." Drew said flipping his hair.

"True,"

~Meanwhile in the girl's dorm~

"Guys we have to hurry. The guys have been waiting for a long time." Dawn said as she finished putting on her shiny pink lipgloss.

Rocky walked back into the room pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Still not done?" she asked as she slid a clip into her hair.

"No," May said from inside her closet.

Leaf finished applying her brown eye shadow and walked up to the others.

"May hurry up!" Leaf yelled at the brunette.

May walked out and glared at Leaf.

"I was finding my shoe." May said sliding her foot into the left red sneaker.

"Are we all ready?" Dawn asked grabbing her purse.

"Yes," Leaf said sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Yeah lets go!" Rocky cried after she turned around.

May nodded her head and grabbed her purse. The four teenage girls hurried out of the dorm and towards the tree.

~The maple tree~

The impatient figures of the guys turned around when they heard footsteps growing closer. All of the guys faces went red some, but it quickly vanished.

Dawn and Rocky wore similar outfits. Dawn had a black miniskirt, a neon pink halter top, and black flats. Rocky had a neon pink miniskirt, a black off the shoulder top, and pink sneakers.

May wore a red one shoulder top, black skinny jeans, and her red sneakers. Leaf wore a light green dress that ened at her mid theigh with white flats.

"Finally!" Drew cried flipping his hair.

"Took you long enough," Dan said.

"Girls," Gary scoffed and ran his hand through his brown locks.

"Lets go," Ash said stopping an argument before one happened.

So the eight teens walked to where Marge was and asked for two cars.

"Well I have a car that has eight. It's a van." Marge replied after they asked for two cars.

"No thanks," the teens replied.

So Marge hopped off the stool she was sitting on and walked to the back room. She returned with two sets of keys and waited for the student cards.

"Here you are," Marge said handing Leaf and Dan the keys.

The eight walked out of the building and Leaf was smiling.

"I get to drive!" Leaf cried twirling the keys around her finger.

The other three girls paled.

"No!" they cried and ran after Leaf who had ran off.

All the guys looked at one another with puzzled looks on their faces. They heard a car alarm go off and then heard doors close.

The guys decided to find their car and head to where the girls had picked out. They found the car and saw the girls in the car behind them.

"Well Leaf's driving," Dan said as he got in the driver seat.

The others got into the car and Dan drove off with Leaf following.

~In the girl's car~

All the girls were scared. When Leaf drove one time she nearly got them all in serious trouble.

"Guys it's not even dark so chill." Leaf said as she saw the others scared faces.

"Yeah we know, but still last time..." Dawn trailed.

Leaf shook her head and continued following the other car.

The two cars finally parked in the parking lot of the place they had picked out.

~Regular POV~

The eight had gotten out of the cars and walked over by the door. The place the girls had picked out was a restaurant called Wilde.

They walked into the restraurant that was brightly colored and many different colored lights lit up the dark room.

"Booth in the back?" Drew asked over the loud playing music.

The others nodded their heads in agreement. After fighting through the crowd of many dancing teens and searching for a booth, they found one.

After waiting for a good ten minutes a waitress emerged from the crowd. She was young either late teens or eariler twenties. She was a slender girl with bleach blonde hair with black highlights, light green eyes, and she was pale. She wore a black miniskirt, a neon green top, and black flats. Attached to her outfit were glowsticks and flashers. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails and had lights that kept flashing.

"Hi! I'm Abbygale! I'll be your waitress! What would you like?" Abbygale asked in kind voice.

"Chocolate milkshake," Leaf said after she skimmed the menu.

"Pepsi," Ash said putting the menu down.

"Strawberry milkshake," May said not even looking at the menu.

"Orange pop," Rocky said.

"Water," Dawn said.

"Coke," Drew and Dan requested.

"A Dr. Pepper," Gary replied.

Abbygale wrote down the drinks.

"Ok so I have two milkshakes, one chocolate and the other strawberry. I have one coke. An orange pop and a water. Two cokes and one DP. Is that correct?" she asked reading over the list.

"Yes,"

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

With that Abbygale vanished through the crowd of dancing teens.

"Since when does this place have a private area?" Leaf asked as she looked straight ahead.

"Don't know," the others replied.

Leaf jumped when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw Gary's hand intwined with hers.

"You scared me," she muttered.

The booth that the eight sat in was a circle booth. Drew was at one end with May next to him. Dan and Rocky were next, and beside them were Dawn and Ash. Leaf and Gary closed the booth. Drew and Gary both sat at the ends.

The song that was playing changed and the crowd cheered.

"Oh I love this song!" the girls cried simultaneously and then laughed.

The song playing was Party Rock Anthem. Gary got up and when he did he colided with Abbygale causing a milkshake to fall from the tray.

"I'm so sorry," Abbygale said as she tried to set the tray down carefully.

She succeeded, but the strawberry milkshake fell and landed on Drew.

"I'm so sorry," Abbygale said for the second time.

"No problem," Drew said as he looked up as pink fell off his hair and landed on his nose.

Drew sighed and Gary sat back down with a chocolate milkshake on him.

"Aww man," May and Leaf said as they looked at their milkshakes.

Leaf stuck her finger on Gary's cheek and whiped some chocolate milkshake from his face and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"You taste good!" Leaf cried whiping some more milkshake from Gary's face.

May decided to try it and got the milkshake off of Drew's nose so he would stop glaring at it.

"That is good!" May cried.

The others laughed as May and Leaf took milkshake off Drew's and Gary's faces.

"Here are your drinks. I'll go and get two more milkshakes." Abbygale said as she handed the others their drinks.

Abbygale walked off and the group was left with two of them becoming annoyed and sticky.

"I hate this," Gary muttered and grabbed Leaf's hand under the table.

Ash and Dawn had their hands intwined under the table and Rocky was holding Dan's hand.

Abbygale came back and handed May and Leaf their milkshakes.

"Are you all ready to order?" Abbygale asked taking out her notepad that also lit up.

The teens nodded their heads and started telling what they wanted.

"Alright so I have..." Abbygale trailed as she read off what she had.

The teens nodded confirming what Abbygale had read off was correct. She started walking back towards the kitchen to give the cook the orders.

"Well after we get done eating are we going to dance like we always do?" May asked the girls.

"Depends," Leaf answered.

"I don't know. I'm kinda afraid of what will be heard coming from the private area." Rocky said.

The girls looked at Rocky with disgusted looks.

"Rocky!" they cried.

Rocky just shrugged her shoulders. Abbygale came back with a tray and gave them their food.

"Well hope everything is correct," she said as she walked off.

The teens started eating their food and soon they were done.

"Lets go dance," May said to the girls.

"Ok," the others replied.

The girls left the booth and went to dance. Gary and Drew were getting annoyed by sitting in the milkshake covered clothes.

After a while the girls returned and the eight left Wilde. They headed back towards the school and once they arrived back on campus they went to their dorms.

When the girls entered their dorm they saw Alivia leave her dorm and walk off towards the courtyard.

"Hey Alivia is leaving," Dawn said since she was the last in.

"I'll go make sure she's alright." May said leaving the dorm.

Alivia continued walking and got into the courtyard. She went over by a cherry blossom tree and sat down.

May approached her.

"Hey Alivia," May said sitting down.

"Hi," Alivia replied.

"Are you ok?" May asked concerned.

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

Alivia remained silent and looked straight ahead. May looked and saw nothing so Alivia either was thinking or she saw something that May couldn't.

"What are you looking at?" May asked.

"Nothing," Alivia replied.

"Alivia are you sure your ok?" May asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you acting like a mother?" Alivia snapped.

May was shocked, she had always known Alivia as a sweet and quite girl.

"A-" May started.

"Look I'm fine ok," Alivia said and stood up and walked off towards the dorms.

May sat there confused.

"Something is wrong with her," May replied.

May heard someone yelled and then she heard footsteps coming from the dorms. She heard andother set of footsteps. Soon the footsteps were in sync and Alivia came out of the spot leading to the dorms, quickly behind her was Drew.

May watched as Alivia ran from Drew and Drew ran after Alivia. Drew lunged some, but didn't fall and grabbed Alivia's arm making her stop.

"Let go!" Alivia cried.

"What is wrong?" Drew asked.

"Nothing,"

Drew looked at Alivia.

"Tell me,"

May got up and headed to the dorms.

**Drew's POV**

I was going to take my clothes to wash them when I saw Alivia looking upset.

"Hey Alivia. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

I saw her start backing up and then she took off running. I yelled and took off after her. Soon I had a hold of her.

"Tell me," I repeated.

"No," Alivia said.

"Alivia!"

"Nothing is wrong,"

She screamed at me and her voice cracked. She broke down crying.

"Alivia what happened?" I asked concerned.

She just continued to cry. I heard footsteps approaching and I glanced back and saw Raven. The funny thing was he wasn't with his friends.

"Hey your Alivia's brother," he said.

"Yeah and your Raven," I replied.

Alivia hit me and I released my grip on her. She stayed hidden behind me.

"Where are your two friends?" I asked.

"In the dorm. I just wanted to get outside and not be in the dorm." Raven replied.

I nodded my head. Alivia tapped me and I faced her.

"What?" I asked.

"I just needed to get out. I don't know why I was crying." she said.

I nodded my head.

"Well later," I said and walked off.

"Oh hey Alivia," Raven said.

"Hey," Alivia replied.

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been working on this and other chapters so hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm also sorry for not doing many battles.**

The headmaster came over the speakers that had been put into the students rooms.

"Students today is your Pokémon classes. You will meet in the battle feild. It will last most of the day so be prepared. Good day." his voice sounded from many rooms.

**No POV (The guys dorm)**

"Great..." Dan said sitting up only to hit his head on the bunk bed.

He groaned and fell back to the bed. After ten minutes the guys were awake and getting ready.

Drew walked out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around he neck and shoulders. He wore black jean shorts, a white tee, black sneakers, and a black vest over the shirt.

"Did he say how many Pokémon we need?" he asked running his brush through his hair.

"No he didn't. Just bring six, but have one out like always." Gary said from the floor.

Gary stood up from the floor wearing a dark orange tanktop, a black leather jacket over it, black jeans, and boots.

"Well we better hurry so we can get to the Pokéball person and get our other Pokémon." Dan said as he ran a towel through his hair.

He wore a white shirt, jeans, a red jacket over his shirt, and some sneakers. He added a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Ash got off his bed since he was putting his shoes and and stood up. He had a dark red shirt, dark jeans, combat boots, and a dark jacket in his hand. He added his cap to his head.

"Well we better get going." Drew said flipping his hair.

"Pikachu come on," Ash said to his Pokémon.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Drew, Gaey, and Dan tossed their Pokéballs and their Pokémon stood beside them.

So they hurried to the Pokéball person.

"Hey Trent. We need our other five Pokémon." Ash said.

An early adult who was very pale looked up. His yellow eyes looked at Ash with a bored expression and his black long hair fell over his eyes.

"Yeah I'll get them. Drew, Dan, Gary, Ash right?" Trent asked.

They nodded their heads and Trent went into a room. He soon returned with twenty other Pokéballs in a box.

"Thanks," the guys said and fastened their Pokéballs to their belts.

They left the building and headed to the battle feild.

**No POV (The girls dorm)**

Groaning Leaf turned onto her stomach.

"I don't wanna get up." Leaf muttered into her pillow.

"We have to Leaf. So get up or I will pull you off the bed." Dawn said jumping down from the top bed.

Leaf remained laying on her bed with her face smushed into her pillow. Dawn looked around and saw May still sleeping along with Rocky still asleep.

Dawn noticed that Rocky was real close to the edge.

"Hmm...should I?" she asked herself.

She shook her head thinking about last year.

_Flashback_

_During the middle of the year last year. Dawn was on the top bunk and Rocky was below her. May was on the bottom and Leaf was on the top. Dawn had a bad night and couldn't sleep so she didn't want to get up._

_"Yo Dawn get up!" Rocky yelled._

_Dawn jumped and when she did she moved and fell off the bed landing on her back._

_"Ow..." Dawn muttered._

_That whole week she had a hurt back._

_End of flashback_

"If they aren't up by time I get done I will make sure they are up." Dawn muttered to herself and skipped into the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white shirt with "Sassy" in silver letters, black knee length shorts, and black and white high tops. She also pulled her hair into a tight bun.

A devious smirk crossed Dawn's face as she saw her three best friends still asleep.

"YO GET UP!" Dawn yelled.

"What!" Rocky cried and fell off the bed.

"OW!" Rocky cried sitting up and glaring at Dawn.

"Dawn don't yell. You're to loud." May said.

Leaf sat up and rubbed her eyes. Leaf placed her feet on the floor and when she took a step she tripped over the bed.

"Ow my face." Leaf said raising up on her knees.

She got up and walked to her closet. Rocky on the other hand was sulking to her closet.

"May get up." Dawn said.

May muttered something. Dawn walked over to the side of May's bed. She picked up a pillow and wacked May with it saying "Get up."

"Up," May said still laying down.

"Get up." Dawn said hitting her again.

May muttered and Dawn was about to hit May again when the pillow came back at her.

"I'm up!" May cried.

Dawn just smiled and sat on the bunk typing on her laptop.

"Dawn can you help me?" Leaf asked from the bathroom.

Dawn looked up from her laptop. She closed it and placed it on the bed. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

Leaf opened the door so she could come in.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Leaf pointed to her hair and Dawn made a noise. Dawn started her styling techniques and finished quickly.

"There you go," Dawn said and walked out.

Leaf followed her out. She was dressed in a silver off the shoulder top, white skinny jeans, white boots, and she added a silver sparkly hat which she wore to the side.

"Cute," Rocky said walking out of the bathroom.

Dawn and Leaf both jumped since they weren't expecting Rocky to be out yet. Rocky laughed and pulled her hair up.

She wore a ripped pair of white jeans with neon green legging under the jeans, a neon green half top with a pink tank showing, and her bright green and pink shoes. She finished her hair which was pulled into two high ponytails.

"May hurry up we have to hurry and get our Pokémon from Trent." Rocky said through the door.

"I'm done!" May yelled.

The door opened and May walked out. She wore a light blue tank top, a white half sleeve button up shirt which was opened, white skinny jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a blue ribbon was tied around it.

The four called out their partner and soon their Pokémon were beside them. The four hurried out the dorm room and to the building where Trent was. After a ten minute walk they entered the building.

"Hey Trent we need our Pokéballs." Leaf said stopping at the dance.

Trent looked up at the four.

"Rocky, Dawn, Leaf, and May right?" he asked.

They nodded their heads. He walked into another room and returned with a container with their Pokémon. The four took their Pokéballs and attached them to their belts.

They started over to the battle feild where every student was.

**Normal POV**

The group of eight met up with each other.

"Alright quiet down students. Quiet down." the headmaster said over all the noise of the talkative teens.

The students quieted down and looked at the headmaster.

"Today are our Pokémon classes. We are going to have tag battles. Now this is how the tag battles are going to work. Two Pokéballs are going to be thrown. Those two will be partners and then we will throw two more. Every winning team will recieve a flag to hold in the air. After all students have gone we will have the winners battles. Tomorrow will be the championship battles." the headmaster explained his voice booming through the mic he had recieved.

The students started talking excitedly.

"Oh and the battles will be one on one well two on two." the headmaster added.

Two teachers stepped up holding the Pokéballs.

"Let's begin,"

The two teachers tossed the Pokéballs and the students watched.

"Drew have you ever done this before?" Alivia asked from beside him.

"Yeah it's really fun unless you get stuck with someone you don't like." Drew answered.

Alivia nodded her head and looked up just in time to catch one of the Pokéballs.

"Who has the Pokéballs?" the headmaster asked.

Alivia held up the Pokéball and everyone looked to see the other person holding the Pokéball.

"Have fun Alivia," Drew said with a smirk on his face.

Alivia looked at her brother confused, but then saw the other Pokéball in Raven's hands.

"Everything hates me," Alivia muttered.

The two walked out of the crowd and onto the battle feild. Two more people stepped up and the girl glared at Alivia.

"Well we have a battle of the freshmen! We have Alivia Rose and Raven Slay on this side. We have Macy Greene and Drake Hose on this side. Battle begin!" the headmaster cried.

"This is gonna be fun beating little Alivia." Macy mocked.

Alivia glared at Macy.

"Swablu curtain!" Alivia cried as Swablu flew off her her and onto the battle feild.

"Natu let's show 'em." Raven said as Natu walked onto the feild.

Macy smirked and petted her Pichu's head.

"Pichu go!" Macy cried.

"Aron go!" Drake cried.

Alivia thought of what Drew had taught her.

"We have a type advantage." Alivia muttered.

"So we can still win." Raven said confidently.

Alivia nodded her head.

"Pichu use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it!" Raven and Alivia cried.

The three did as their trainers asked and made it.

"Swablu use Mist!"

The mist covered the feild and none of the trainers or Pokémon could see.

"Look closely and you can see the outlines of Pichu and Aron. Aron is in front of Natu and Pichu is in front of Swablu." Alivia muttered pointing.

The mist started to lift and none of the teams attacked.

"Pichu use thunderbolt!" Macy ordered.

"Swablu use Sing!" Alivia cried.

"Natu use Thunder Wave to protect yourself!"

Swablu started to sing and Natu was protected.

"Wake up!" the two trainers called to their Pokémon.

A whistle was heard and the trainers looked up.

"Alivia and Raven win by status effect." the headmaster announced.

Cheers came from the other students.

"Alright we won!" Alivia cried.

"Yeah we did it!" Raven exclaimed.

One of the teachers handed Alivia a green flag. Macy walked up to Alivia and Raven.

"Little Alivia you just got lucky cause Raven was your partner. If it was me and you, I would have won." Macy said bluntly.

"No you wouldn't. You might have a type advantage, but with your battling style you'll win very few." Alivia said smirking.

Macy glared at her and Alivia just turned, tossed her hair over her shoulders, and walked off with her smirk still plastered to her face.

"Way to go Alivia." Drew said.

"Thanks Drewy," Alivia replied with a smirk.

"Alivia what happened over there? She seems like she's going to kill you." May asked pointing to the mad Macy.

"Oh nothing much." Alivia replied.

Drew looked at his little sister shocked. The battles continued and soon May, Leaf, and Dan were holding flags. Dawn was having her battle right now and her partner was Conway much to her displeasure.

"The winners are Dawn and Conway!"

Dawn walked back down holding the flag. Soon the battles were coming to an end. Rocky and her partner lost by one second, Ash and his partner lost, and Gary was able to pull off the win for his team.

"Attention students. Due to the weather we will hold the second battles tomorrow. The championship battles will be held the day after tomorrow." the headmaster announced.

All students looked at the sky to notice dark clouds forming.

"We ask that you return your Pokémon to Trent and go back to your dorms and stay there. You may visit with friends from other dorms, but please be safe and cautious."

Students started leaving the feild.

"Hey how about we do what we did last year?" Gary asked suddenly.

"What? We did alot of things last year." Dawn pointed out.

"Last year when the weather was bad we came to your dorm and stayed their until midnight."

"Oh yeah all eight of us in a dorm awake until midnight."

"So how about it?" Gary asked.

"I'm in," everyone said.

"Since Alivia, Max, Daisy, Blue, and Jayce are here they can join too." Leaf added.

"I heard my name. Which one of the babes were talking about me?" a voice asked.

"None of us Blue. We're having a mini party in our dorm. You in?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah I'm in. Can I bring my girlfriend?"

"Who is your girlfriend again?"

"Marley,"

The others thought for a few minutes.

"You mean that girl from Sinnoh who dresses in black with ruffles on her clothes?" Ash asked stupidly.

"Yeah that's Marley idiot."

"Wait I thought things were going down hill with you two?" Gary asked.

"We're working it out."

"She can come,"

Blue nodded and walked off.

"I'll call Daisy, Jayce, and Max up tell them to meet in the dorm in a few." Gary said.

Soon the teens were in the dorm. All teens were able to fit in the dorm and still have tons of room to move around thanks to the dorms being remodeled over the break.

"How about we play I Have Never?" Leaf suggested.

"What's that?" everyone asked.

"Here's an example. I have never had a pet. If you have had a pet you would drink some beer, but since we aren't old enough we would do something else." Leaf explained.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"So what are going to do?" May asked.

"Well when I was younger a few of my friends played it. They used token, butt we don't have any tokens." Leaf said.

"Well I know something we all have." Blue said suddenly.

"Oh Arceus," the older teens said.

"We can use clothes."

"WHAT!"

"Clothes you know remove an article of clothing."

"You have a sick, twisted mind. You know that." Leaf said.

Blue only smirked.

"How about we just play truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**How will a Truth or Dare game end up with the group of fourteen? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth or Dare & Say What!

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Here's the latest chapter! My computer was messed up, but it's all good now! So I'm back to normal! :)**

_Last Time_

_"How about we just play truth or dare?" Rocky asked._

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreement._

The group of fourteen sat in a circle.

"Ok, I'll go first since I suggested it." Rocky said.

Rocky looked at the others with an evil smile on her face. Her eyes scanned everyone and then she took a breath.

"Alivia. Truth or dare?" Rocky asked rolling her tongue on the R's.

Alivia who wasn't expecting to get picked blurted out "Dare" without thinking. She slapped her hands over her mouth after the word left her mouth.

"Perfect. I dare you to switch clothes with the person sitting to..." Rocky trailed and looked. "To your right for the rest of the night." Rocky said smirking afterward.

Alivia looked to her right and her mouth dropped opened. Sitting to her right was Marley who was small for her age, but her style Alivia hated it.

Alivia and Marley both walked into the bathroom to change outer clothing. The two returned and everyone looked at the two shocked.

Marley wore a pink half top, a red tank under it, white shorts, and pink and red high tops. Alivia wore a black dress ending at her thigh that had ruffles down the front and black knee high buckled boots.

"Don't say a word," Marley muttered to Blue.

Alivia sat down carefully and looked at the others.

"Drewy, truth or dare?" Alivia asked.

"Truth," Drew answered flipping his hair.

"Is it true you and May date?"

Ash, Dawn, Gary, Leaf, Rocky, and Dan all looked at the two with questioning looks.

Drew laughed before answering.

"Why would I ever date an airhead like May?"

Alivia nodded her head. Drew looked around and smirked.

"Blue truth or dare?" Drew asked.

"Dare," Blue replied.

Drew smirked and Blue didn't see it.

"Hmm I dare you to let the girls make you into a girl."

Blue paled and seemed to shrink.

"No please I'll do truth!" he cried.

Drew shook his head. Marley grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna kill you Drew. Blue is the size of me so he has to wear my clothes." May said as she grabbed some clothing from her closet.

Dawn and Leaf were at their beds digging through a few bags. They ran into the bathroom with smiles on their faces. Rocky and Alivia went into the bathroom with what looked like belts. Jayce and Daisy then ran into the bathroom carrying something.

The door slammed shut and the guys remaining in the room looked at one another.

"Drew he is going to kill you." Dan said laughing.

"Eh Gary got your phone ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah this is so going on the school website." Gary said smirking.

Drew smirked and leaned back.

"OK BLUE YOU EITHER LET US DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY! WHAT'S IT GONNA BE?" Rocky's voice yelled.

A scream was heard and then laughter.

"I feel sorry for him." Max said.

"Do you want to be next?" Drew asked.

"NO!" Max cried paling.

After about thirty minutes the door opened. The girls walked out and sat back down, all except Marley.

Marley walked out and stopped by the door.

"We present you Blue Oak." she said reaching in and pulling Blue out of the bathroom.

Gary snapped the picture and the guys erupted in laughter.

Blue wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight, sparkly white shirt, black heels, and a leather jacket over it. His faced was covered in makeup, his hair was straight, and both his toes and fingers had been painted. He even smelled like a girl.

"I hate you," he said to Drew as he sat down carefully.

"Oh yeah Blue, I'm not kissing you until you look like a boy again." Marley said.

"B-" Blue started.

Marley put her hand up and shook her head.

"Anyways..." Rocky trailed making Blue realize it was his turn.

"Dawn truth or dare?" Blue asked.

"Truth," Dawn answered.

"Dang it. Is it true you dated Conway your eighth grade year?" Blue asked.

Dawn's eyes lowered to slits as she answered Blue.

"Who the hell told you that!" she screamed.

"Easy easy. I don't remember who."

Dawn huffed and thought for a few minutes.

"Leaf truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare," Leaf answered.

Dawn smiled and looked at the circle of her friends.

"I dare you to sit in the person to your right lap until you get picked again." Dawn said smirking.

"Sit in a lap? Really Dawn? You've done better than that." Leaf said laughing.

Dawn reached over and turned Leaf's head so she saw who was to her right.

"Oh...Seriously Dawn!" she cried.

"Yep,"

Leaf glared at Dawn and then looked to her right. To her right sat Gary.

"Fine. You better not try anything Oak." Leaf muttered as she sat down.

"Ash truth or dare?" Leaf asked quickly.

"Dare," Ash answered.

"Oh Ashy Boy taking a dare!" Gary yelled.

Leaf smacked him in his face.

"Don't yell that hurt my ear." she said.

Gary rubbed his cheek which was stinging from the slap.

"I dare you to call your ex and flirt with her for five minutes." Leaf said smiling sweetly.

"I don't have her number any more." Ash said.

"I do. We chat every now and then."

Ash sighed and took Leaf's phone and typed in the number on his phone.

"Oh yeah speaker it,"

Ash hit the call button and put the phone on speaker.

After two rings the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey Angie," Ash said.

"Who's this?"

"Ash,"

"YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL OR TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Angie screamed and then the phone went to the dial tone.

Leaf was dying in laughter.

"Dan truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Truth," Dan answered.

"What is the stupidest thing you've done?"

"Ummm probably forgetting to put my pants on for a play in fourth grade."

"You forgot you pants..." Dawn trailed.

A silence filled the room and then laughter erupted.

"Marley truth or dare?" Dan asked.

"Truth," Marley answered.

"What's your fear?"

"The ocean,"

Marley scanned around.

"Max truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare,"

"Scream out the name of the person you like."

Max closed his eyes and took a breath.

"...NO ONE!" he screamed.

The circle glared at him.

"You have to like someone." May muttered.

"Nope,"

Max yawned and glanced at the time.

"I'm leaving. I got some stupid test tomorrow and I haven't studied. Later." Max said getting up from the floor.

He walked out of the room and down to his room.

"We're going too," Alivia said pointing to Jayce and Daisy.

The three left the room and the closing of their door was heard.

"I have to go too. Are you coming Blue?" Marley asked standing up.

"Yeah," Blue said standing.

The two walked out of the room.

"Well looks like it's just us now." Rocky said breaking the silence.

Rocky's phone started going off and she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller.

"I'll be back in a few hopefully." Rocky said walking out of the room.

**Rocky's Pov**

I closed the door and walked towards the corner that looks out across the courtyard.

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hey Rocky you haven't called in a while." my dad said.

"Sorry, I've been...busy..."

"Sure you have,"

"Dad!"

"I have news to tell you."

My stomach went into a tight knot.

"What news?" I asked.

"Nikki and I have decided to have the wedding soon."

I blinked a few times. I hung up the phone and ran back to the dorm room. I ran into the room and slammed the door closed.

"Rocky are you alright?" Dawn asked concerned.

"No," I replied with a weak voice.

Ash, Dan, Drew, and Gary got up and left the room so I could talk to the girls.

"What happened?" they asked.

"My dad called. He told me him and Nikki have decided to have the wedding soon." I said barley audible.

"Oh Rocky!" they cried with sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said hugging me.

"Sorry," May and Leaf said hugging me too.

I began to cry without any warning. The three consoled me while I cried.

After about ten minutes my crying ceased and I grabbed a mirror and looked at myself. I busted out laughing at my reflection. My eyeliner had ran down my face making me look like a raccoon.

"Wha-" Leaf started, but laughed when she saw me.

"You look like a raccoon!" Dawn cried laughing.

May was dying in laughter and couldn't say anything.

**I know the T or D game was probably boring. Sorry! **

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14: Dates

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX-Sorry for the late updating. I had writer's block, but after reading some stories I had some ideas and after reading some reviews I had some ideas.**

**So I apoligize for the lateeeee update. Maybe, hopefully this will make up for it. Well enough of me and my apology...enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>It was now a few weeks after Rocky's dad announced the news to Rocky. The eight all had dates, but made up lies to why they couldn't hang out with their best friends.<p>

**Rocky's POV**

I stood in the dorm room finishing the last touches on my outfit.

"Why you are pretty dressy to be going roller skating." Dawn said from her bed as she glanced at my outfit.

_Well it wasn't a complete lie. I was going roller skating and then to lunch with Dan. _I thought.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked.

I wore a miniskirt that was bright pink, black leggings under it, a white tanktop with a darker pink baggy shirt over it, and black high tops. I pulled my hair into two high side ponytails which were held up by two pink and black hairbows. I also added two black ribbons to the ponytails.

"Nothing...I was just teasing. It's cute." Dawn said standing up.

"Well I hate that I couldn't hang out with you guys today." I said to my three best friends.

"It's alright. We all have plans after all." Leaf said.

I nodded and grabbed a purse and left the room. I made sure none of my piors saw me walking to the parking lot where Dan at a car.

I found him leaning against a black sports car.

"Hey," I said happily.

"Hey," Dan said smiling.

I kissed him on the cheek and went to go to the passenger side, but he stopped me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, but pulled away before we got caught.

Dan frowned at me and I just smiled and looked at him. He understood and climbed into the car. I climbed into the car and soon we were heading towards the skating rink.

**May's POV**

_I've been a wreck all morning. I have a date with Drew, but I had to lie and I have to wear something cute, but make it look like I am dressed for what I said. What do I do? What do I wear? _I thought looking at my clothes.

I kept looking at the clothes and moving them only to go look at them again.

"What you doing?" Leaf asked from behind me.

I jumped startled. I had forgotten her and Dawn weren't gone. Rocky had left a little while ago.

"Looking for an outfit..." I replied.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I walked out after a few minutes dressed and only had to do my hair and I would be ready.

"Cute!" Dawn cried suddenly.

"Thanks," I said sitting down in front of my mirror.

I wore a pair of jean cut offs that ended at my mid thigh, a light blue short sleeve tight shirt, white flip flops, and I had added an over sized white belt that hung loose on my waist.

I decided to pulled my hair into a tight bun.

"This OK?" I asked facing my friends.

"Yeah it's cute," Leaf replied.

"Really cute," Dawn asnwered.

I nodded my head and grabbed my wallet. I waved bye to my friends and left the dorm.

I walked towards the cherry blossom tree which is where Drew and I met at.

I slowed my pace not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. I stopped at the tree and waited.

I didn't wait long though. After maybe five minutes Drew's hands covered my eyes.

"Hey May," he muttered wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned into his embrace with a smile on my face. He kissed me since I faced him and we parted quickly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

We were walking to the movies since it wasn't far from the school. After the movie we were going to go walk around town.

**Leaf's POV**

I sat in front of my mirror fixing my hair. Dawn watched me since she was bored.

Gary and I had a date today. We were going to the beach and Dawn didn't know I was wearing my swimsuit under my clothes.

I wore a dark red tight shirt, a black miniskrt, and black flip flops. I decided to pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"So where are you going?" I asked Dawn.

She looked up from her computer and just looked at me. She didn't hear the question.

"Where are you going?" I asked again.

"Oh...umm I'm just going to get something to eat with a friend." she answered.

"Then you're coming back here?"

"No, I'll probably walk around town or the campus."

I frowned and looked at her. I hated that she was going to be all alone, but Gary and I hadn't gotten to see each other in a while. We hadn't had a date in forever.

"Well if you need me just call or text. I'll come back." I said softly.

"I know. Go have fun with whatever you are going to do." Dawn said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and grabbed a big purse and left.

I walked slowly towards where Gary had told me to meet him. I stopped at the spot where Gary told me to meet him. I didn't see him around, so I just waited.

"Hey babe," Gary muttered wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and didn't even get to say anything to him before he kissed me. When we parted I slapped his arm.

"Next time let me say something." I whined.

"Nah,"

I frowned and turned away from him. He tickled me and made me face him. He then kissed me again and muttered "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," I said smirking.

Gary just shook his head. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the parking lot.

_We are so different. We should be sneaking around, but we don't. We don't care if anyone sees us. Just as long as it's not our friends._ I thought as we walked to the cars.

We stopped beside a red convertable much like Gary's car back in Kanto. We just hopped into the car and Gary drove towards the beach.

**Dawn's POV**

I sat alone in the room. All of the others had left. Thankfully, I wouldn't be alone as they thought. I hated lying to them, but I have a date with Ash.

_We are going to lunch and then he is taking me ice skating. I can't wait! Ice skating is so much fun! He knows how much I love it!_ I thought.

I looked at my outfit and made sure I looked OK.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans that were white, a tight silver shirt, and white boots. I had straightened my hair and was happy with my appearance.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the dorm.

I nearly jumped when Ash grabbed my hand, since he had startled me.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright. You scared me." I said.

He glanced at me and I found him staring at me soon.

"Come back to earth Ash." I said laughing and kissing his cheek.

"Sorry. You just look really beautiful." he muttered pulling me closer.

I smiled and we soon arrived at the car and got in. Ash drove towards the ice skating rink.

"The roller rink isn't near the ice skating rink is it?" I asked suddenly.

"No...the roller rink is it's own building. The ice rink is in the mall." Ash replied.

"OK,"

"Why?"

"Rocky was going roller skating."

Ash nodded his head and grabbed my hand.

**With Rocky and Dan**

Rocky and Dan were now at the roller rink. The two got out of the car and walked to the building.

"I'll go get the tickets. While you pay for parking." Rocky said.

"Alright," Dan said and walked to the little pay booth in the parking lot.

Rocky walked towards the building and stopped at the end of the line.

She was now at the front of the line.

"How many?" a guy who was in his late teens asked.

"Two," Rocky said.

"Two? Twenty."

Rocky handed him the money and he held up a stamper.

"Hand please,"

Rocky stuck her hand towards him and he stamped it. Dan then walked up behind her and stuck his hand so it could get stuck.

"Two," the employee muttered as he stamped Dan's hand.

Dan glared at the employee as he pulled his hand back to his side.

"Come on," Dan said grabbing Rocky's hand.

Rocky leaned against him slightly as they walked into the roller rink.

"Now you aren't going to cling to me...are you?" Dan asked standing since he finished lacing his skates.

"Oh my gosh you just sounded like Drew and Gary." Rocky said laughing.

"Haha very funny."

"No I won't cling to you." Rocky said standing up.

Dan started walking to the rink. Rocky followed behind him, but she stummbled and started falling. Dan laughed and caught her before she fell.

"Clinging much?" Dan teased.

"Shut it," Rocky said her face red.

Dan steadyed her back and helped her onto the rink. As soon as Rocky's skates hit the rink she started skating.

Dan was shocked that she was able to skate easily. It took him a long time to no fall since he hadn't been skating in a while.

Rocky came zipping by and Dan grabbed her.

"Dan!" Rocky cried almost loosing her footing.

"Sorry," Dan muttered into her hair.

Dan snaked his arms around her waist and the two skated in sync.

After skating for a few hours the two left the roller rink.

"So where are we going to eat?" Rocky asked grabbing Dan's hand that wasn't gripping the steering wheel.

"Well I was thinking the Wilde since you love that so much." Dan answered glancing at Rocky.

"Yay! I was in the mood for one of their milkshakes and club sandwitch." Rocky said smiling.

Dan nodded and drove towards the Wilde. After driving for a good thirty minutes he was pulling into the paring lot.

The two got out and entered the building. They fought their way through the daninc teens and crowded spaces and sat down in a booth.

After waiting for a good twenty minutes a waitress arrived from the crowd of dancing teens.

"Hi! I'm Kaylee and I'll be your waitress. What would you two like to drink?" Kaylee asked in a peppy voice.

Kaylee was most defiently a teenager still. She had silver hair pulled into a bun, dark gray eyes, and she was tan. She had many flashers attached to herself so she was seen by people. The only thing that creeped Dan out and made Rocky mad was that se kept looking at Dan.

"A cookies and cream milkshake." Rocky said through clentching teeth.

"Coke," Dan muttered looking at Rocky who was becoming madder and madder.

"OK you two. I'll be back in a few with the drinks." Kaylee said and turned on her heel and walked off through the crowd.

Rocky had a hand in a fist and her knuckles were turning white. Dan grabbed her hand and waited for her to unclentch her fist. Rocky unclentched her fist after a few minutes.

"If she keeps staring at you I'll deck her." Rocky muttered.

"Don't," Dan said seriously.

"Not-" Rocky started.

"Not even a poke to the eye." Dan said finishing Rocky's previous question.

"Fine...I won't...just for you."

"Thank you,"

Kaylee returned with the two drinks.

"Here you go. Are you two ready to order?" Kaylee asked still looking at Dan only.

Rocky leaned down slightly in the booth seat and kicked Kaylee in her leg.

"Ouch! What was that?" she asked looking at her leg.

She must have saw Rocky sit back up since she glared. Rocky glared back, but Rocky's glare was much more threatening.

"You ready to order?" Kaylee asked with a slight eargerness to her voice.

Dan told her both of the orders and she wrote quickly.

"So I have..." Kaylee trailed.

"Correct," Dan said.

"OK well I'll be back with your food when it's ready." Kaylee said quickly and ran from the table.

Rocky smirked in victory.

"Rocky you said you wouldn't do anything." Dan said.

"I didn't. All I did was glare." Rocky defened.

Dan raised an eyebrow not convienced.

"OK! OK! Sorry I won't do anything else. I promise."

Dan nodded his head at her sentence. Soon Kaylee was placing the food on their table and fleeing again.

The two ate and talked and laughed. After they finished eating Rocky begged Dan to get up and dance with her.

"I don't dance Rocky." Dan said.

"Please!" Rocky cried.

"Ro please,"

"Dan Dan please!"

"Not Dan Dan!"

"Fine. Daniel Kuso you are going to dance with me."

Dan's mouth dropped opened...shocked that his girlfriend had called him by his first and last name.

"Fine," Dan muttered.

Rocky jumped up and down and grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. They danced some, but mostly ended up kissing.

They were now leaving and Rocky was bickering at Dan.

"You didn't dance with me." she said yet again.

"Yes I did,"

"You kissed me a lot of times!"

"You liked it though." Dan stated smirking.

"Shut it Daniel. Just get in the car and let's head back." Rocky said.

**With May and Drew**

The two walked hand and hand down the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

"So what movie are we going to see?" May asked.

"Well..." Drew trailed.

"Drew what movie?"

"It's a surprise May. You have to wait and see."

"No fair,"

"Sure it is,"

May hit Drew on his arm playfully.

"Oh May May getting upset?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Cabbage-head." May snapped.

The two were now at the movie theater. May looked at the movies playing.

_Dreamer, The Trio Returns, Crying Won't Save You, Just Stop. Not really any good movies playing today._ May thought as she looked at the movies playing.

Drew muttered something along the lines "That stupid employee lied to me."

"Well this is just great. The movie I was going to let you see isn't playing. The employee I talked to lied." Drew said facing May.

"Well we can always go to the other movie theater." May suggested.

"That's a long walk though."

"The bus,"

Drew looked at May with a look that asked if she was stupid.

May giggled at her boyfriend.

"Well how about Dreamer?" May asked suggesting a movie.

Drew looked at the cover of the movie.

"That's a chic flick though." he said seeing that many girls were purchasing tickets for that specific movie.

"Please Drew. It's one of my favorites." May begged.

"It's a chic flick though."

"Please Drew," May was now right by his ear.

Her breath tickled his ear and he sighed knowing he lost.

"Fine May," he said.

"YAY!" May squealed kissing Drew quickly.

The two walked over to one of the ticket booths to get the tickets.

"Hello. What movie and how many tickets?" the employee who was a middle aged woman with blonde hair and brown eyes greeted.

"Dreamer. Two tickets." May said to the worker.

"Oh you are going to love that movie. Especially watching it with a fine young man. That'll be twenty five."

May blushed slightly at what the lady had said. Drew handed the woman the money and she put the tickets on the counter.

"Enjoy the movie," she said kindly.

May and Drew then walked to the movie theater doors and entered it.

The cold air from the air conditioner hit their warm bodies. Many people were buying popcorn, drinks, and candy. Others were sitting on the red chairs that were in the lobby talking or waiting for someone. While others were heading to the theater where their movie was being played at.

"What do you want?" Drew asked as they got into the consession line.

"Popcorn with lots of butter. A coke large. Skittles!" May said telling Drew what she wanted.

"You and skittles..." Drew muttered shaking his head.

May had always been obsessed with skittles for as long as he known her.

"Hello what do you want?" an elderly man who had probably worked here his whole life asked in a monotone voice.

"I need a exra large popcorn with lots of butter. A large coke and the big bag of skittles. I also need a medium sprite and a bag of reese's pieces." Drew said.

The eelderly man typed in what Drew had said.

"That all?"

"Yes sir,"

"Thirty,"

Drew handed the man the money. The man fixed the drinks and set them on the counter and placed the candy on the counter too.

He walked over to the small popcorn machine and filled up a bucket of popcorn and poured a lot of buter over it.

"Here," he said placing the bucket on the counter.

Drew nodded to the man who was already busy with the next customer.

"Rude much?" May asked sipping her drink.

The two walked into the theater that would be playing Dreamer.

"Oh shit," May muttered when they entered the theater.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Brianna is here," May muttered.

Drew too said what May had said just seconds ago.

"Walk back out." May said pushing Drew out the door again.

"What time does the movie start?" May asked.

Drew removed the tickets from his pocket.

"Noon," he muttered.

"It's eleven thirty now. At noon we will go in. The theater will be dark she won't see us."

Drew nodded his head and now understood why May had dragged him out of the theater. Noon came and the two stunk into the theater. They walked right passed Brianna and she didn't even notice them.

During certain parts of the movie many of the chicks in the theater cried. May never did though.

After two hours the movie ended and the two sunk low in their seats until Brianna had left the theater.

The two left and walked around downtown talking about anything and everything.

"Are you sure you had a good time?" Drew asked as they neared the school.

"Yes Drew," May said smiling.

"Good,"

May smiled and kissed Drew.

**With Leaf and Gary**

Gary pulled to a stop at the beach.

"Gary the beach is so crowded." Leaf whined.

"Not where we are going." Gary said looking at Leaf.

Leaf looked at Gary confused by his words.

Gary hopped out of the car and Leaf followed his actions. She leaned into the backseat and grabbed her big purse. When she stood back up she found Gary staring at her.

"Gary~" she said slapping his arm.

Gary knew he had been caught.

"Come on," he said snaking his arm around Leaf's small waist.

Leaf leaned her head on Gary's shoulder for a second before nodding. The two walked along the sand not saying anything. They listened to the waves crash against the shore, the young children playing, the sound of the town life, and to the Pokemon chattering.

"Close your eyes." Gary said softly.

Leaf closed her eyes and she felt Gary remove his arm from her waist. She felt his hand grab her hand and she started following him after he tugged gently.

Leaf still felt sand going in her flip flops, but the other sounds were fading and becoming faint.

They had stopped walking and Leaf was still waiting with her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Gary said.

Leaf opened her eyes slowly and blinked since the sun was blinding.

"It's so quiet here." Leaf muttred.

"Of course it is. I had to hunt it down for a long time." Gary said smirking.

Leaf laughed at her boyfriend. She then looked around and saw a forest behind the beach.

"What happened to the parking lot and city behind the beach?"

"It's still there. You just have to walk through the forest or back up the beach."

"Oh,"

Leaf looked at the forest and saw a big tree that she wanted to climb.

"You can climb later Leafy." Gary said grabbing her hand.

"Fine,"

She then noticed Gary had his backpack with him.

"Why do you have your backpack?" she asked.

"It has food in it." Gary replied unzipping his bag.

Leaf nodded her head and looked at the food. Sodas, some chips, candy, and fruit.

"I'm going swimming." Leaf said standing up.

Gary nodded his head. Leaf removed her outer clothing so she now wore a white camo bikini. She pulled her hair into a better ponytail and went towards the water.

She came up from the water and looked at Gary.

"Come on Gary," she called.

Gary sighed and removed his shirt and sneakers since he was wearing his swim trunks already.

He walked into the water and Leaf swam over to him.

"Yay you came," she said.

"Yep,"

Leaf placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to dunk him so his hair would be wet. She didn't succed, Gary was able to grab her so she couldn't move.

"No fair,"

The two swam for a while longer. After a while they got out and laid on the sand talking and eating.

Gary moved over some and propped up on his elbow. He grabbed a strawberry and held it to Leaf's mouth.

Leaf smiled at him and bit the strawberry. Leaf chewed the strawberry and smiled once again.

Gary kissed Leaf on her lips for a few seconds. He then moved his head to her neck and looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Oak if you do anything I swe-" Leaf started, but stopped when Gary nibbled on her neck.

Leaf's mind went blank and she just let Gary continue what he was doing. Gary lifted his head back up and looked at Leaf.

"What were you saying?" he asked softly.

"I-I-" Leaf studdered.

Gary chuckled and picked up his soda and took a drink.

Leaf grabbed her sunglasses and put them on so the sun would stop blinding her.

Leaf laid her head down on Gary's chest. Gary ran his hand through her hair while his other hand held her hand.

"I wish today would never end." Leaf said softly.

"Same here, but all good things must come to an end." Gary said frowning.

Leaf sighed and sat up. She kissed Gary and stood up and quickly ran to the forest to climb the tree. Gary followed her as quickly as he could and saw her high in the tree.

"Leaf come down!" he cried.

"You come up!" Leaf called down from the branch she was sitting on.

Gary looked at the tree and couldn't reach any branches even if he jumped. He wondered how she got up in the tree.

"Do you grow wings or something?" Gary asked her.

He heard her laughing in the tree.

"No! Why would you think that?" she asked as her laughter stopped.

"Leaf it's going to be getting late soon. We gotta go." Gary said.

Leaf started moving down the tree. She was now on the lowest branch and she jumped, landed elegantly on the ground.

"We can go then. I just wanted to climb the tree." she said grabbing Gary's hand.

The two gathered their things and went back to the car.

**With Dawn and Ash**

The two arrived at a little fast food place. They ordered some burgers and fries from the place. Soon they were sitting in the parking lot of the mall eating their lunch.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you to the Wilde. Dan was going there and I wasn't sure if he would still be there." Ash said.

"Ash this is fine. Just being with you is enough for me." Dawn said sincerly.

Ash just looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ew! Ketchup and ranch is ewww!" she cried.

Ash chuckled at his girlfriends spaz attack. They finished off the last of their food and got out of the car. They thre their trash away at the enterence and went straightto the ice skating rink.

Dawn's eyes lit up when she saw the ice. She smiled happily and grabbed Ash's hand.

They now waited in the line to get the skates and pay.

"Hello. Two? What size?" a late teen with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Two yes. Nine and seven." Ash said.

"Sixty,"

Ash handed the teen the money and the two were given their skates.

Dawn's skates were white while Ash's were black.

Once Dawn had her skates laced she went to the ice. She skated along perfectly. She could do the spins like figure skaters she could even jump slightly, but she didn't do that.

Ash watched her for a while from the non-ice rink part. She skated over to the edge and stopped.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

"I was enjoying watching you." Ash whined.

"I don't care. I want to skate with you." Dawn said sweetly.

Ash wasn't good at ice skating, he could do it, but it took a while to get adjusted to the ice. With Dawn though he was able to skate just fine.

Some of the shoppers stopped and watched from above the ice rink. Others on the ice rink were standing aginst the sides watching. The employees of the ice rink watched too. All were amazed by the two.

"Oh we attracted unwanted attention." Ash muttered.

"Let 'em stare." Dawn said smiling.

Soon others started skating again and Ash and Dawn skated for a long time. Soon they were the few who were left.

"Time's up," the employee announced over a speaker.

Everyone on the ice skated to the area to turn in their skates and get their shoes back.

After Ash and Dawn were fixed the two grabbed a drink from a vending machine.

"I don't get how you can ice skate that good." Ash said still amazed by how Dawn could do that.

"I've told you the story haven't I?" Dawn asked.

"No,"

"Must have been the girls. Well in Sinnoh we have Snowpoint City. There's this person who has a pool outside. All year it's frozen. I go there all the time and skate. Then when it gets cold enough in Twinleaf Town the lake is frozen and I skate there. I learned and just became a good skater." Dawn explained.

"Good? you're amazing Dawn."

Dawn blushed and smiled at Ash.

The two got back into the car and headed back to the campus.

**Hate it? Love it? Anything?**

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Sorry if this is a late update! I've been super busy with school and other stories. Well hope you enjoy!**

The girls were all asleep since it was eight in the morning on a Saturday, all except one.

"What!" Rocky cried into her phone.

A groan was heard, Rocky earned a pillow to the face, and mummbling as heard.

"Sorry," Rocky apologized to her best friends and tossed the pillow back to Dawn.

The three were sitting up slightly with weary expressions, looking at Rocky confused by her outburst.

Rocky listened on to the person on the other end and soon her expression of annoyance turned to upset.

**Rocky's POV**

I had been sleeping peacfully when my phone rang.

"It's-" I said looking at the clock. "Eight in the morning. Who in the world is calling me?" I said picking the phone up since it was blaring the ringtone in my ears.

I glanced at the name on the screen and sighed. I hit the accept button and sat up.

"Hi," I said yawning afterwards.

"Did I wake you?" Nikki's annoying, squeaky voice asked.

_Lovely thing to hear first thing in the morning._ I thought with a annoyed sigh inward.

"No, I was up already." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh well that's good! Your dad and I needed to talk to you!" she replied cheerfully.

_How much stupid can you get?_

"Okay..." I replied slightly confused, but mostly feeling my stomach tighten in knots.

I put my pillow against the wall and leaned back on it, waiting.

"Hey Rocky. You been okay?" my dad asked his voice sounding faint so I figured that the phone was on speaker.

"Yeah I've been good..." I replied.

"What did you two have to talk to me about?" I asked jumping to the point, not bothering to ask how him and Nikki have been.

"Well we've been planning the wedding..." Nikki trailed.

_Which I could care less about._

"We've decided on a date." my dad finished where Nikki had trailed off at.

"Which is?" I asked becoming annoyed and upset.

"In one week from today." they said together.

I could just picture the two of them smiling.

"What!" I cried loudly.

I heard a groan, got a pillow to the face, and mummbling from my three best friends. I looked over to them.

"Sorry," I apologized and tossed the pillow to Dawn.

They looked at me with weary looks and slightly confused by my outburst.

"Rocky the wedding is going to happen in one week on this day." my dad said.

I felt myself frown and my vision was going to become blurry soon.

"Your friends can come." Nikki said trying to brighten the mood since she heard the outburst.

"Who? Which ones?" I asked weakly.

"Your best friends." my dad stated.

"That'll be seven invites I need then."

"Okay,"

"Well I gotta go. Me and my friends have plans today." I said quickly.

I didn't wait for a reply, I quickly hung the phone up.

"Rocky what happened?" Dawn asked.

"That was my dad and Nikki. They called me to tell me that the wedding is a week from today. It's next week on this day. You and the guys are invited." I explained.

"Oh Rocky," they said.

"Well on the bright side...we get to wear pretty dresses and eat fancy food." Leaf said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah that's true. Wanna go shopping for dresses? I'll text the guys and tell them to get some dress clothes or suits." I said smiling.

_I'm glad I have friends like them! They can cheer me up in a heartbeat!_

**NO POV**

The girls got ready within an hour.

Dawn wore a pale yellow shirt, black short shorts, and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"How do I look?" she asked as she closed her lipgloss.

"Fine Dawn," May said with a little eye roll.

"Cute," Leaf said.

"Sexy," Rocky joked laughing.

A silence filled and soon the four were laughing at Rocky's response.

Leaf wore a black shirt that had rips in the back with a red tank under it, skinny jeans, and black flats with a red bow. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in small ringlets.

"Fab right?" she asked doing a little spin.

"Cute! Love the shirt!" Dawn cried.

"Pretty," May and Rocky replied.

May wore a jean skirt that ended at her knees, a red tee, and red flip flops. Her hair was pulled back with her signature red bandanna.

"Okay May. I swear sometimes you are such a tomboy. I'm gonna totally redo your wardrobe." Dawn said.

"No! I hate the color pink! You'll turn it into pink city!" May screeched.

"You look fine May. Dawn chill." Leaf said shaking her head.

Dawn was muttering nonsense to herself.

Rocky wore a bright neon blue shirt, white leggings with neon yellow zebra stripes going down them with black short shorts over the leggins, and bright neon high tops.

"Rocky you hurt my eyes." Dawn said smiling.

"Shut up. I love neon clothes." Rocky said.

"It's cute," May said.

"I agree with both of them." Leaf said.

"Well lets go!"

The four left the dorm and headed to the building where they would get a key for a car.

"Well that's not Marge." Leaf said as they opened the door.

In Marge's place stood a older teen who looked eighteen. He had shoulder length lavender hair, dark purple eyes, and he was very tan.

"Hi who are you?" Dawn asked leaning on the counter.

"I'm Zander. Marge still works here they just hired another person so she could have more breaks." Zander said.

"Oh well Zander we need a vehicle that seats four and has a big trunk." Rocky explained.

Zander just nodded his head.

"Student-" he started, but the girls already had the cards on the counter.

Zander looked at the cards.

"Be right back," he said and disappeared into the back.

Zander walked back out, twirling the key of whatever car he picked and dropped it on the counter.

"There you go," he said.

"Thanks," the four said.

Leaf grabbed the key before any of the others could grab it and took off.

"NO!" the other threee screamed and took off after her.

Leaf found the car which was a pickup truck that was dark green. The others got into the truck, with Leaf in the drivers seat, Dawn in the passenger, and May and Rocky in the back.

Leaf pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

"Where to?" she asked turning the radio to a different station.

"Gowns," Dawn replied.

"Okay,"

Leaf slammed on the breaks since the light had changed quickly.

"Leaf!" the three cried.

"Sorry," Leaf said.

"We're going to die..." May muttered.

Leaf started driving again. She was driving and paying attention, but some car pulled out and nearly hit them. Leaf slammed her foot on the break and laid down on the horn.

"Watch where you're going!" Leaf screamed.

Leaf made sure no other cars got hit before she started driving again.

After driving for fifteen minutes Leaf was pulling into the parking lot of Gowns.

"Let's go!" a very excited Dawn cried opening the door and getting out.

The others followed the excited bluenette into the store.

"Whoa!" they cried shocked.

The last time they had been into Gowns was last year during the winter for their winter dance dresses.

The four walked towards the back where the floor length dresses were located at.

"Are you being anything special?" May asked Rocky.

"No, I told them I wasn't being anything. No flower girl, no maid of honor, no nothing." Rocky replied looking through the dresses.

The four looked through the dresses for a while until they each found one they liked and went to try it on.

The four walked out and twirled.

Rocky wore a floor length silver dress. The dress had a slit that reached her mid thigh and went down the right leg. The dress had thin straps.

Leaf wore a floor length yellow dress. The dress had small sleeves that covered her shoulders.

May wore a floor length candy apple red dress. The dress was strapless and at the top was black lace.

Dawn wore a floor length hot pink dress. The dress was strapless and a slit going up her left leg to her thigh.

"These are too cute!" Dawn cried.

The four left Gowns after purchasing their dresses.

"Rocky are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I mean I knew it would happen one day. I just thought it would be later and not so soon." Rocky replied.

"Hey Rocky if you don't mind me asking why did your parents divorce?" Leaf asked.

Rocky thought for a few minutes.

"I don't know. They never told me. I was just forced to live with my dad."

"Oh,"

Leaf pulled into the parking lot of the school and they got out. They returned the key and went back to their dorm.

"Hey you want to invite the guys over to play truth or dare?" Rocky asked after putting her dress into her closet.

"Sure," the others replied.

"Are you inviting Blue?" Dawn asked looking up from her laptop.

"I wasn't planning on it. Should I?"

"Yeah invite him. I heard that Marley broke up with him and it was very harsh." Dawn explained.

Rocky nodded her head and sent a text message out. Rocky sat on her bed with her laptop changing her screensavor.

"They said okay," Rocky announced.

The four finished up on their laptops and logged off.

A knock was heard against the door.

"It's open!" Leaf yelled so they would hear.

The door opened and Gary walked in, followed by Blue, Ash, Dan, and Drew.

The four looked at Blue and could see the sadden look in his eyes.

The teens sat down in a circle.

"I'll go first!" May cried.

"I wanted to go first!" Dan cried.

"Tough,"

May looked around and nodded her head.

"Blue truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blue replied in a monotone voice.

The girls frowned at him. This was Blue Oak, this was someone else. Their friend had been hurt deeply.

May thought for a moment.

"Out of the girls in this room, which one would you date and why?" May asked.

"Dawn, cause last year I liked her."

Dawn's face held a bright blush on it, Ash was slightly angered, and the others were shocked.

"Gary truth or dare?" Blue asked.

"Truth,"

"How many girls have you dated?"

"Umm let's see...quite a few." Gary answered.

Gary smirked and picked his victim which was May.

"May truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

Gary smirked since he had the perfect dare for her. It was time to see if his and many others theories were correct.

"I dare you to..." he trailed.

May's eyes widened getting a feeling she knew what he was about to say.

"I dare you to kiss Drew." Gary said smirking.

May's and Drew's eyes both widened along with the others in the room.

"What! No!" the two cried.

"You have too,"

"I can take a truth,"

"Yes, but do you remember the consiquence of changing? Blue made it up remember."

Everyone in the room remembered the rule Blue had made.

_*"How about we make a little change. If you choose to back down from a truth or dare you must..." Blue trailed with a devilish look in his eyes._

_"You must what?" the others asked._

_"You must remove a piece of clothing. You can not remove socks, shoes, or gloves. How about it?"_

_"Deal,"_

_"Oh and I won't do this if I have a girlfriend at the time." Blue said.*_

May paled and thought over her options.

_I kiss Drew. We have to make it look like we're not dating. No passion. I remove an article of clothing would just make the haterad act buy more. _May thought.

May removed her black loose top and was now in a tight fitting cami that was black.

"Now what's my truth Oak?" May asked glaring at him.

"Why didn't you take the dare?" Gary asked.

"I would never kiss Drew." May answered with pure disgust in her voice.

"Ouch," the others minus Drew and May said.

Drew seemed unfazed by the comment.

"Dawn truth or dare?" May asked.

"Dare,"

_This will be fun. I know at one point she liked Ash, but she also liked Gary too. Hmm who should I choose. Flip a coin and decide._ May thought with a smirk.

May reached into her pocket and removed a dime. She tossed it and her smirk stayed in place.

"Dawn, I dare you to kiss Gary." May said.

_Okay today is not my day! First Blue says he liked me. NOW May is using when I liked Gary against me! Shit! I just had to wear a dress today! I can't kiss him cause I'm dating Ash. I can't remove clothes cause I'm in a dress!_ Dawn thought becoming panicked.

"May please can I do truth?" Dawn asked.

"You know the rules Dawn."

"I'm in a dress though!"

"Then do the dare."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I-I-I-" Dawn stuttered.

Dawn jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her boot. She reached into her boot and removed her phone to see she had a text message from Ash.

_Dawn just kiss him. It's better than you being in nothing, but what's under the dress. Sure I'll be upset, but it won't show._

Dawn put her phone back in her boot and looked over at Ash. Ash gave a small nod that wasn't even noticable by anyone, but Dawn.

Dawn closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Fine," Dawn said through clentched teeth.

She went and sat by Gary and quickly kissed him. It wasn't anything special just a quick kiss.

Dawn got back up and sat down glaring at May. Dawn noticed that Leaf looked a little upset.

"Leaf truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to sit in Blue's lap until you are called on again."

Leaf glanced at Blue. Even if he was upset still from the break up Leaf knew how he was. She removed her shorts since her short went pass her thighs.

"What's my truth?"

"Is it true you and Blue dated in seventh grade?" Dawn asked.

"No, he tried, but no we never dated. Besides I couldn't date in seventh grade." Leaf answered.

Blue looked slightly embarassed since he rarely got turned down.

"Rocky truth or dare?" Leaf asked.

"Dare of course."

"Immitate someone here and see if we can guess who you are."

"Really Leaf? That's bad for you." Rocky answered.

"Just be grateful I changed my mind of what I was going to have you do."

"Which was?"

"I won't say it outloud. Someone could use it against you."

Rocky started immitating.

"Drew,"

Rocky nodded her head and flipped her bangs once more. Everyone laughed minus Drew.

"Ash truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

"Truth,"

"Okay. Well I heard that someone saw you and Dawn together kissing. Was that true?"

"No Dawn and I are just friends."

The game continued and soon the teens were running out of questions. Now they were just talking.

"Did you get your dresses?" Dan asked.

"Yes,"

"Blue what happened with you and Marley?" Gary asked getting tired of seeing his cousin this upset.

"She broke up with me." Blue replied.

"Yeah, but normally you aren't affected this bad. What did she do?"

"Let's see...she cheated on meright in front of my face. Her new boyfriend fought me for cheating on her which I never did. So yeah."

Blue's phone went off and he looked at it.

"Oh well I gotta take this. It's Skyla, hopefully my new girl." blue said standing up and leaving the room.

The others heard his muffled 'Hello?'.

"Well he's back to normal."

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This is the wedding so enjoy!**

The gang had left school on Wednesday and were staying at Rocky's house. It was Saturday, the day of the wedding and all of the teens were staying out of the way.

Rocky sat on the top step of the stairs listening to all the chatting and last minute preperations from the Maid of Honor, Sasha who was Nikki's best friend in college.

When Rocky had heard that they were best friends in college her only thought was _These two went to college? _

Sasha was the same age as Nikki. She was very tanned, unlike Nikki with dark, fuschia hair that was to her waist and dark pink eyes. She was very pretty, but so ditzy.

"No! That'll clash! I specifically said roses! White roses! Not lilies!" Sasha screamed from somewhere downstairs.

Rocky laughed to herself and rose from the steps. She figured she might as well get dressed and take her time doing so.

Thankfully, the wedding was outside and thankfully Mother Nature was being kind and allowing this wedding to be a sunny, bright blue sky day.

Rocky entered her bedroom to find her friends sitting around.

"Where were you?" May asked once Rocky flopped down on her bed.

"Just out on the top stair. I was listening to Sasha. She's flipping out." Rocky explained with a giggle.

"Oh,"

Rocky ust nodded her head.

"Well we should probably go ahead and get ready. The wedding is in two hours and Sasha might want to make sure we look presentable." Rocky said rolling off of her bed.

The other three nodded their heads. Rocky slung opened her closet and removed her dress. The others followed and they took turns in the bathroom as they changed from pajamas to their dresses.

Once they were done Rocky grabbed her phone from her nightstand and dialed a number.

The others started on their hair and make up while Rocky stepped into the hall.

**Rocky's POV**

_Pick up...Please._

After the third ring I was about to hang up when the ringing stopped.

"Rocky hi sweetie!" my mom's voice said through the other end.

"Hi mom!" I cried.

"How are you?"

"Good. Are you here? Are you coming?"

"My plane just landed. I'm still not sure if it's a good idea if I come. Did you ask you father?"

"It's all good. He said it was."

"What about Nikki? I think that's her name."

"Fine with her too mom."

"Okay well I will be there in just a few. Does your father still live in the same house he did when I saw you last?"

"Yes,"

"Okay well I'm on my way. Taxi!"

"Okay! See you when you get here! Love you!"

"Love you too sweetie."

The phone call ended and I smiled.

I walked back into my room with my smile still on my face.

"Why are you all smiley?" Leaf asked as she applied blush to her cheeks.

"No reason~" I sang.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked facing me with accusing eyes.

"I did nothing. I just invited someone. They've been knowing. I was just asking where they were."

"Oh, who was it?" May asked brushing her hair slowly.

"You will all see when she gets here." I replied and skipped into my bathroom to fetch my make up bag.

I started to apply my make up and then fixed my hair.

By the time we were done my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the house. How can I get in? There are so many people."

"I'll meet you at the side door." I said hanging up.

My friends looked at me confused and I walked out of my room. I walked quickly, but carefully down the stairs and towards the side door. I made sure none of Nikki's or my dad's friends were near before opening it.

My mom walked in with a dress bag in her hands.

"Come on have to hurry and get ready." I said.

She followed me up the stairs and to my room. I walked in and my mom followed me in.

"Mom meet Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Green, and May Maple. Guys this is my mom." I said introducing them to one another.

"It's nice to meet you." my friends said giving a small bow of the head.

"You too. Rocky has told me so much about you three. I want to thank you for becoming her best friends."

I looked at my mom for the first time in person. I hadn't seen her since last year. Her mom still looked the same. Same black hair, but it was short now, same redish brown eyes, and same pale complection.

I hugged my mom and she went to the bathroom to change into her dress.

"You and her look like twins." Dawn said shocked.

"Yeah I know," I replied with a smile.

"She knows Spanish too?" Leaf asked.

"Yes, her father was American her mom wasn't."

Leaf nodded her head.

"She's nice," May commented.

I nodded my head. After a few minutes my mom walked out. She wore a light, powderpuff pink dress that was to her knees. Her shoes consisted of white wedges.

"That's really pretty mum." I said.

"Thank you sweetie. Care to help me with my hair? I can't do anything with it since it's so short." she said sighing in annoyance.

My mom's hair was to her shoulders, but it wasn't as long as it used to be. It used to be to her mid back.

"I can't. I'm not good with hair that much. Dawn how about you help her?" I asked facing her.

Dawn nodded her head and walked my mom over to the mirror which she had been using a few minutes ago.

She started to starighten my mom's hair. Soon it was completely straight.

"There you go," she said stepping aside to let my mom see.

"Wow Dawn you have a wonderful touch. My hair has never been this straight." my mom said shocked.

"Thanks,"

**NO POV**

The girls stood in Rocky's room looking at their reflections. Dawn, May, Leaf, and Rocky wore their dresses they had brought from Gowns.

Dawn's hair was curled into ringlets and falling over her shoulders. May had pulled her hair into a tight bun and had framed her face with a few pieces of her side hair. Leaf had left her hair down and straightened it so it was even longer. Rocky had curled her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

A knock came across Rocky's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Rocky asked.

"Us," the guys voice came muffled by her door.

"It's open,"

The door opened and Ash, Dan, Drew, and Gary walked into the room. They all wore suits, but with different color shirts and ties.

Ash wore a dark blue shirt with a black tie. Dan wore a orange shirt with a white tie. Drew wore a peach colored shirt with a black tie. Gary wore a dark purple shirt with a black tie.

"Nice you four clean up nice." Rocky teased.

"Shut up,"

"Oh yeah mom meet Ash Ketchum, Dan Kuso, Drew Rose, and Gary Oak." Rocky said introducing them to one another.

"Nice to meet you," the four said bowing.

"Same here," Rocky's mom replied.

The nine left Rocky's bedroom to head outside to the backyard which is where the wedding would be held.

Rocky took her seat in the front of the fold out chairs while her friends and mom sat in the middle.

Her dad walked out of the house and stood waiting. The priest stood with a podium in front of him.

The wedding march started and all eyes went towards the back doors of the Blue's household.

Nikki walked out of the house. Beside her was her brother Sam. Their father had died when Sam was seven and Nikki was only three.

Sam had black hair that was to his shoulders, teal eyes, and he was pale. He wore a suit with a light blue shirt under his jacket.

The flower girl was Sam's daughter Skylar. Skylar was ten with black hair, dark purple eyes, and she was pale. She wore a dress that was a dusty purple and white flats.

Rocky found Renee who was Sam's wife. Renee had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, purple eyes, and she was pale. Rocky had liked Sam and Renee a lot when she first met them Thursday.

Nikki was now standing beside Rock'y dad. Nikki's dress was really beautiful. It was strapless and form fitting. It sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair was curled and bounced as she walked.

The wedding started and soon it was going on to the vows.

"Do you Randy Blue take Nikki Cardens to be your wife?"

"I do," Rocky's dad replied.

"...And do you Nikki Cardens take Randy Blue to be your husband?"

"I do," Nikki replied softly.

The priest said something and none spoke.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rocky's dad leaned down and kissed Nikki. Rocky turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Tears were being held behind her closed eyes. She opened her eyes and blinked the tears away.

She gave a forced happy smile towards her dad and Nikki...err her "new mom" she should say.

**Rocky's POV**

Once my dad and Nikki-my "new mom" had gone into the house for the reception I was about to go towards my friends and mom, but Sam, Renee, and Skylar walked over.

"Hey Rocky," Sam greeted hugging me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Well we just wanted you to know. You don't have to call us aunt or uncle. Just Sam and Renee is fine." Sam explained.

"Okay,"

"You look pretty Rocky." Skylar said.

"Thank you. You look pretty too."

Skylar smiled and gave me a hug before walking off with her parents.

_At least they are nice. _I thought as I slowly made my way to where my friends and mom were.

"Rocky are you okay?" my mom asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, but my voice failed as it cracked.

"You all go on ahead. I need to speak to her." my mom told my friends in a kind, yet stern voice.

They nodded and retreated into the house for the reception.

"Let's take a walk okay?" my mom said leading me away from the house and towards the beach.

We were now by the water edge. I sat down and my mom sat beside me putting her arm acround me. Her arm on my shoulder and my head on her shoulder.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

"Yes,"

"How do I accept Nikki as my new mom?"

"It won't be easy. Try to accept her sweetie."

"How though? I can't stand her."

"I know baby." she replied rubbing my back.

"I just can't!" I cried becoming frustrated.

"Rocky your dad married her. Just try to be happy for him. Give it time." my mom said softly.

"I-she's just..."

"I know,"

"Mom I can't have a new mom! It's unfair!" I cried my voice and my voice cracked once again.

"I know, but your father is happy and in love."

"But your my _mom_ not _Nikki_."

"I know, but Nikki is now your mom."

"I don't want _her_ to be."

"I know baby. I know."

"Will I still be allowed to see you?"

"I don't know. Depends on your dad and Nikki."

"They can't keep _me_ from my mom!"

"Actually they can you aren't eighteen yet baby. They are the legal guardians of you after all."

I just looked at my mom with a annoyed expression.

"I think I should tell you something." I said softly.

"What?"

"Daddy...Daddy doesn't know I invited you to the wedding." I muttered softly.

"What! Why?"

"I knew he would say no! I had to have you hear! I just couldn't stand to see him get married and not have my mom to talk to afterwards." I cried defending myself.

"Oh Rocky I'm so sorry. Still I can't go in there. If they see me it won't end well. I'll ruin the party baby."

"Like I care?"

"Rocky you know better."

"I'm sorry,"

"Thank you. Now I think I might need to leave."

"No mom please!"

"What Rocky?"

"I want to know the answers to these questions that haunt me every night."

"Which is?"

"Why? Why did you and dad divorce? Why was I forced to live with dad? What went wrong? And why didn't you both inform me that you were divorcing?"

"Baby, things just went wrong..."

_Wrong? Many of the kids at school who have divorced parents said that their parents said "things just went wrong" which means "an affair happened". _I thought and anger boiled up inside of me.

"Things just went wrong? That means an affair." I muttered becoming angry.

I looked at my mom's face and saw the look in her eyes.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Did dad have an affair?" I asked trying to stay calm.

My mom took a breath and looked at me.

"Kind of baby," she replied.

I felt something inside of me break.

"Why?" I asked trying to stay calm and not loose my composure.

"I don't know,"

"Who was it with?" I asked fearing that I knew exactly who it was.

My mom sighed and looked at the sky then at me.

"With Nikki sweetie. They didn't do anything, except kiss."

"He- that's why he married her?" I asked as my anger was about to burst out of me.

"Rocky let me tell you what he told me. Let me tell you a story."

I nodded my head and bit my tounge to keep from yelling.

"Your father and Nikki were high school sweethearts from ninth grade until their senior graduation. They broke up because she was going to college and he wasn't. Plus his mother didn't approve of Nikki." my mom explained.

_They were high school sweethearts? No wonder mom was never in any of dad yearbooks._ I thought.

"While he was in the town I was living in we met. We met because he saved my life. I had fallen off my families boat and hit my head on it when I fell. I was knocked out and he saved me. We got to know one another and over time we fell in love. We got married and had you."

_I didn't know that was how they met. They never really told me._

"Well when the fights started that's when your dad told me. He told me that he had ran into Nikki. They had talked and had kissed. They realized that they were still in love with one another. Soon the fights became to much and I knew that your dad didn't love me anymore. So I signed the papers."

Suddenly everything made sense. The way dad reacted, what he said that dad, and why they seemed so comfortable around one another.

_"I've been dating Nikki for a while now..."_

"It all makes sense now. Why he reacted the way he did and everything..."

"Yeah. So now you know."

I just nodded my head and looked at the water.

"Why didn't I live with you?" I asked still looking at the water.

"The court wouldn't allow it since my job."

"Oh,"

I got up and dusted the sand from my dress. My mom stood up as well.

"Well Rocky I think I need to go." my mom said.

"No! Have you ever met Nikki?"

"No,"

"Well come on. You need to meet her after all if I'm going to be stuck with her I want you to know what she's like."

My mom sighed and followed me back towards the house. Once inside I found my dad and Nikki standing away from everyone drinking some of the fine, red wine.

"Dad," I said once I was near.

Mom had stayed back in the crowd waiting for the right moment.

"Hey sweetie. Where were you? I didn't see you during the cake cutting and dance." my dad asked giving me a hug.

I smelled the wine on his breath and crinkled up my nose.

"Sorry," he said since he saw my face.

"I was outside. I watched the dance, but it got stuffy." I replied lying smoothly.

"Oh,"

Nikki looked at me. She seemed scared that I might bite her head off if she spoke.

"Hi Nikki," I said giving a small smile.

"Hi," she replied softly.

I was confused since she is usually all talkative.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

Nikki laughed and nodded her head.

"How about this weekend I take you shopping?" she asked.

I thought back to what my mom had told me.

_Just try to accept her._

"Okay I would like that." I replied.

I saw my dad's eyes widen in shock and Nikki's smile widened. She nodded her head.

"Umm dad and Nikki I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Dad I invited mom."

"I figured you would. You could have told me. Is she here?" my dad asked.

"Yes,"

"Go get her,"

I nodded and waved for my mom to come over. She walked out of the crowd and over to where I stood.

"Hello Celestina," my dad said.

"Hello Randy," my mom said.

"Celestina this is Nikki. Nikki this is Celestina."

"Nice to finally meet you." my mom said.

"Same here Celestina. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you,"

I faded off into the crowd leaving the three adults to talk in private.

I walked along looking for my friends, but could not find them anywhere. I saw blue hair from the corner of my eyes, but when I looked I saw nobody with blue hair.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself.

I felt someone grab my hand and I jumped and also back-handed the person, but quickly realized it was Dan.

"You scared me Dan." I muttered turning around to face him.

"Sorry Rocky," he muttered.

"Where are the others?"

"Dancing I guess. I last saw Ash and May devouring the food."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Figures,"

"Where were you?"

"Out talking with my mom."

"Oh,"

I was glad Dan wasn't someone who pestered you until you told them what you talked about.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away.

"What if the others see?" I asked glaring at him.

"You kissed me back. We'll blend in with the other couples here."

"Shut up. No we won't."

"How so?"

"We're teens,"

He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We can dance you know." he muttered into my hair.

"Now you want to dance? You'll dance here, but not at the Wilde?" I teased.

"This is formal. The Wilde isn't."

I laughed and rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

I lifted my head a few times and saw two sights that made me shocked. Drew and May were dancing with each other. Gary and Leaf were too.

"Wow what do you know. They can put away their differences and dance with one another." I muttered.

Dan looked and saw the four.

"Guess so,"

He looked and nudged me and pointed. I saw Ash and Dawn dancing too.

"They would be cute together." I said.

"Ash needs a girl like Dawn." Dan said agreeing with what I had said.

"Yeah they are perfect for each other."

**Looks like Rocky is going to finally accept Nikki. Will it last though?**

**Please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17: Stylin' & Concert

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Well RockyBlue DanXRuno gave me an idea thanks to her review. So thanks for the idea! Sorry for a late update if it's late, been busy last few days of school!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

I woke up Tuesday morning at nine thirty. Today, Nikki was taking me shopping, we couldn't go this weekend since it had rained and still some of the wedding chaos. The others had gone home Sunday evening so they could be at school Monday.

Dad called the headmaster and asked that I have more time off due to "Family Adjustments".

I rolled off of my bed. Man, I sleep better at home than at school. I walked to my closet and looked for an outfit. Once I found my outfit I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection.

"Arceus, what happened?" I muttered.

My hair was tangled and knotted, my eyeliner was smudge under my eyes, and I had bags under my eyes.

_Why are there bags? I've been sleeping perfectly fine...I thought._

After twenty minutes I was done with my shower. I was just finishing my eyeliner when I heard my phone ringing.

"Seriously?" I asked myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I grabbed my phone and looked at the name on the screen.

"Hi mum," I said answering.

"Hi Rocky. Did I wake you?" she asked concerned.

"No, you didn't wake me. What's up?"

"I'm just calling to see how you are."

"I'm good. Nikki isn't all that bad. We're going shopping today."

"That's nice sweetie. One second Rocky."

I heard her talking to someone on the other end of the phone. She sighed and I heard her shift the phone.

"Rocky I have to go. Work calls. I love you sweetie."

"Love you too."

The phone call ended and I walked to the mirror to look at my reflection.

I wore a dark purple thigh ending shirt, white skinny jeans, and white heels. I just wore black eyeliner on my face, today.

I grabbed my wallet and phone and went downstairs. I approached the kitchen door and slowly pushed it opened and peaked my head in.

Dad was cooking breakfast while Nikki sat on the island chatting away.

"Morning," I said entering the kitchen.

"Morning," Dad said not looking up.

Nikki stopped talking and glanced at me.

"Morning Rocky! You look nice today." she said.

"Thanks,"

I looked at Nikki's outfit to see what she wore. She wore a white tube top, black skinny jeans, and black heels. Her purse was hanging on one of the kitchen chairs.

I hopped onto the table and placed my feet in a kitchen chair.

"So Nikki where are we going?" I asked looking at her.

She turned and faced me.

"I can't tell you right now." she replied with a giggle.

_She acts like a kid still._

I ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for breakfast to be ready.

"Breakfast is done. Omelets with bacon, cheese, and peppers." Dad announced placing an omelet on each of the three plates.

I hopped off the table and onto the chair and sat. Nikki slid off the island and grabbed her plate and sat down at the table. Dad finally sat down after fixing himself a cup of black coffee.

I made a face as I saw him not add anything into the cup.

I ate as quickly as I could. I wanted to leave and have a day out, I mean after all I am going back to school Wednesday.

I got up and placed my plate into the sink. Nikki soon followed my actions and she grabbed her purse.

"Ready to go?" she asked grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile.

Nikki kissed my dad goodbye and I wave to him.

"Have fun girls." he called after us.

"Oh we will." Nikki muttered softly.

She opened the door and stepped outside. I followed her outside and closing the door behind me.

"Can I drive?" I asked glancing at her keys to her silver convertible.

"You don't know where we are going. It would ruin the surprise Rocky." she said getting into her car.

Sighing, I walked to the passenger door and climbed in.

"What about on the way back?" I asked hopeful.

"Depends,"

"I'll take it!" I cried.

Nikki just laughed slightly and started her car. She started driving towards our mysterious destination that only she knew what it was.

As she drove she asked some questions. I was more comfortable with her than when I first met her. She was currently giggling over what I had just told her and I thought she would be laughing for quite a while, but her laughing stopped suddenly.

"Serious question here." she said.

Her tone of voice was the seriousness tone I've ever heard her use before.

"Which is?" I asked glancing lazily at the car next to us.

I giggled at the boy in the backseat who was making funny faces at everyone who passed his car.

"What's the deal with you and..." she trailed thinking for a short period of time. "Dan, yes Dan. What's the deal with you two?"she asked.

I tore my eyes from the boy and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked wanting to make sure I had heard her right.

"What's the deal with you and Dan?" she asked again.

My brain went into panic mode. _Had we kissed? Were we not careful enough? Did the others see us? Why is she asking this?_

I started replaying everything that Dan and I had done.

We had kissed at the wedding while dancing. We went swimming one day and kissed. We kissed a few times when we saw one another.

"He's my best friend that's a guy." I replied my voice steady.

Nikki seemed to think for a few moments before speaking.

"Well you two are real sweet on each other." she said glancing at me.

I prayed that my face hadn't heated up but right now my brain couldn't comprehend anything. I only thought if we were around Nikki at any point.

"Sweet on each other? You have to be kidding, right?" I asked, thankfully my voice was staying steady.

"No, I'm not kidding. I saw you two kissing at the wedding or I was pretty sure it was you two. I mean I could be mistaken. I'm one hundred percent sure that Ash, Dan, Drew, and Gary were the only ones not wearing a jacket over their shirts. I saw a boy in an orange shirt and a girl in a silver dress kissing. I'm pretty sure it was you two." Nikki explained looking at me.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I knew we shouldn't have kissed! I told him someone would see, but I didn't even think it would be her! Shit!_

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. I also knew I was blushing since Nikki let out a small, soft laugh.

"Fine. You got it. We date and that was us." I muttered looking at my hands.

"You two are cute together. He seems like a nice young man." Nikki said.

"He is. I've known him forever and he's been there for me...for almost everything."

"So when did you two get together? If you don't mind telling me."

I debated if I should tell her or not tell her.

"Well..." I trailed uncertain of my decision.

"Well we got together the night that I ran out of my house when my dad announced that he had been dating you and was getting married to you." I explained.

Nikki was silent for a few minutes.

"Well that's good I think." she said unsure.

"Hey you made me finally admit to him that I love him once he said it to me. So thank you Nikki."

_Okay that was so not me._

Nikki nodded and made a turn into the mall parking lot.

"The mall is the surprise?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Part of it. There is more later on." Nikki said as she pulled into a parking spot and parked the car.

I hopped out of the car and waited for her.

"Rocky I need some fashion advice." Nikki said once she was by me.

"Um no...you dress fine." I replied stating the truth.

"Not clothing wise. I'm talking about hair wise."

"Oh! What about it?"

"Well I want to dye my hair. What would be a good color?"

I pushed opened the entrance door to the mall and walked to the directory.

"Hmm I blonde would look good on you. I mean you aren't pale and you're not tan either. I think blonde is perfect." I answered.

"Thanks Rocky. Now what's the best salon here?" Nikki asked.

"Stylin' is the best salon in this mall." I answered.

Nikki nodded her head and followed me since I knew exactly where Stylin' was.

We entered the modern designed salon.

"Here's some money. You can go and shop while I get this done. I'll text you when I'm done." Nikki said reaching into her purse for money.

"Actually I've been wanting to get some highlights, but Dad won't let me." I replied with a sad, helpless look.

"Don't worry go ahead and get the highlights I'll talk to him." Nikki said putting her money back in her purse.

We signed our names and waited for a stylist to come around.

I heard heels clicking against the tile floor and saw teenager walking up towards the counter.

"Hi sorry for the wait. I was having a little difficulty with some dye coming off my hands." she said laughing as she looked at her hands.

Her hands were green and blue.

She had to be my age or a few years older. She had blonde hair with pink highlights in it and dark brown eyes. Her name tag read _Celeste._

"Anyhow what can I do for you?" Celeste asked.

"Well I want to get my hair dyed and she wants so highlights." Nikki said.

Celeste nodded and motioned for us to go to the back. We seated ourselves in one f the black chairs.

"So what color are you wanting to dye your hair?" Celeste asked Nikki.

"Blonde," Nikki replied.

Celeste nodded her head.

"What color are you wanting? Or is it colors?" Celeste asked facing me.

"Neon pink and neon green." I replied.

"Okay four of each okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head. She walked off into a room to prepare the dye.

"Oh and do you want your eyebrows dyed too?" she asked Nikki.

"Yes," Nikki replied.

Celeste walked back out with dye in three bowls and foil.

"Okay I'm going to start on your hair first so the green and pink won't get into the blonde. I don't think she wants blonde hair with pink and green."

I nodded my head and removed my phone from my pocket. I wasn't surprised when I saw that I had messages from Dawn.

_Hey what's up? ~He's My Whole World~_

_Hey! At the mall! (:_

_:O NO FAIR! ~He's My Whole World~_

_Oh it's so fair. What's up?_

I glanced over at Nikki and saw that half of her hair was covered in dye.

_Gym is what's up. It's so boring without any of your pranks. And like OMG Cassidy has been flirtin' with Dan! Can you believe it! ~He's My Whole World~_

My eye twitched as I read the message.

_Really? What's Dan doing about it?_

_He just shrugs her off. It's like he has a girlfriend cause he used to flirt back, but not with her. Weird right? Wouldn't he tell us if he had a girlfriend? ~He's My Whole World~_

I felt a frown form on my face.

"If only you knew the half of it." I muttered.

_Yeah very weird._

I re-read Dawn's messages and her signature is what caught my attention. Usually she has things like: _Smiles! :) _or _PeaceLoveHappiness _or _#Don'tCare _or _Music=My Life!_

_IKR? ~He's My Whole World~_

_So what's up with your signature?_

I glanced back over to Nikki and saw Celeste applying more dye to her hair.

_It's a few words from a song... ~He's My Whole World~_

I racked my brain for a song that had these lyrics in it. My mind came up blank.

_We listen to almost the exact same music. Songs, genres, everything. There's no song with those words or a song called that._

I waited for her reply and I waited for Celeste to come start on my hair.

_There is a song called this. ~He's My Whole World~_

_Really? Who's it by?_

I waited for her reply and it took quite a while for a reply.

_TrackQueen! TrackQueen sings this song! ~He's My Whole World~_

I didn't reply after reading the message. Instead I went to the internet on my phone and typed in _He's My Whole World by TrackQueen_

I waited and when I looked back at the screen the page said _NO RESULTS FOUND FOR HE'S MY WHOLE WORLD BY TRACKQUEEN. PLEASE USE THE RIGHT LETTERS AND ICONS WHEN SEARCHING._

_TrackQueen isn't real Dawn. What's your signature really mean? _

Celeste walked over with two bowls of dye and the foil.

"Sorry for the wait. Now do you want them above, under, both?"

"Above,"

"Okay, just sit back and it'll be done soon." Celeste said as she brushed my hair to get any tangles out.

_TrackQueen is real! ~He's My Whole World~_

_FWD: NO RESULTS FOUND FOR HE'S MY WHOLE WORLD BY TRACKQUEEN. PLEASE USE THE RIGHT LETTERS AND ICONS WHEN SEARCHING._

Celeste was soon done with my hair and she set a timer.

_Grrr! I hate when you do that! Grrr! ~He's My Whole World~_

I smirked in victory.

_You should know me by now. Spill now. What's it mean?_

Nikki's timer went off and Celeste asked her to go to the sinks.

_Well I can't today. Gyms over and I can't get caught in class with Mrs. Word! Bye! ~He's My Whole World~_

I looked at the time and thought for a second.

_Hey! Free period is next Dawn! What does it mean!_

I waited and waited. The timer went off and Dawn still hadn't texted back. Celeste fixed my hair and soon we were paying.

"Thanks for choosing Stylin' come back and see us." Celeste said handing Nikki her receipt.

"Blonde looks really good on you Nikki." I said as we walked around.

"Thanks, those highlights look good." Nikki said.

"Thanks,"

We walked around and brought a few things and soon we were leaving. We didn't have nearly as many bags as most women have when they come to the mall.

"So can I drive?" I asked.

"No, we aren't heading home just yet." Nikki said as she closed her trunk.

I groaned and hopped into the car.

"So where are we going now?" I asked since I didn't know.

"Well what have you always wanted to do, but your dad wouldn't let you?" Nikki asked.

"Go to a concert of my favorite band." I said.

Nikki waited for a few seconds and then it clicked.

"OMG! We're going to see my favorite band!" I squealed.

Nikki nodded her head.

"Thank you!" I cried.

If she wasn't driving I would have hugged her.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," Nikki replied.

"If one of your friends lied and tried to make you think their signature was a song or lyrics to a song what would you do?" I asked.

"Well it would depend on the signature."

"Well it said "He's My Whole World" and she said that it was by a band that doesn't even exist. Then she said she had to go cause she had English when she was actually going to free period. What do you suppose is up with that?"

"Well maybe she has a boyfriend. Maybe she just doesn't want people to know what her signature means. Maybe she just made it up. She could have a crush. The list is endless."

"Oh,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was walking around the track since it was gym and I was bored out of my mind. I looked over to see May and Drew going at it, _I wonder what's it about this time. _I saw Dan being flirted with by Cassidy again. _Wonder what's going on over there..._

I removed my phone started texting Rocky. _I wish she would come back already! I miss my other bestie!_

She started texting me back thank goodness!

"That's so not fair!" I muttered as I texted the message.

We talked about random things until I stopped walking after reading her message.

"No no no. What do I do?" I muttered.

I quickly thought of something and texted it to her hoping she wouldn't search it and find out this wasn't true.

Soon she texted me back and she figured out she had never heard of the band.

"It's true." I muttered and texted her back.

She pestered me a few more times until she sent a forward to me.

"Grr I hate when you do that!" I cried trowing my hands up in frustration.

Ash jogged over to me and walked beside me.

"What's wrong? You look mad." he said sweetly.

Not even Ash could cheer me up. My nerves were starting to act up and I quickly sent her a message saying: _Well I can't today. Gyms over and I can't get caught in class with Mrs. Word! Bye! ~He's My Whole World~_

I looked back over my message that I had just sent and screamed in frustration.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked again.

"Rocky she's becoming suspicious. My signature you know what it says and she wants to know what it means." I explained.

"Oh, did you tell her?" he asked stupidly.

I mentally face-palmed myself at his denseness sometimes.

"No, I didn't tell her. I just said I was going to Mrs. Word's class when we're still in gym and then we go to free period. She's going to question when she comes back."

"Maybe she'll forget."

"No, not Rocky. She doesn't forget things like this."

"Ash I'm going to slip up and she's going to find out then the others will. They'll be happy but they'll fell betrayed. I'm going to slip up." I muttered covering my face with my hands.

"Dawn, no you won't." Ash said prying my hands from my face.

"Okay," I muttered.

The whistle blew and we all went towards the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

"So how far is the place where the concert is?" I asked yawning.

"Another hour away." Nikki replied as she pulled to a stop behind a few cars.

I just nodded my head and looked at my phone.

_Hey ;)_ I texted to Dan.

I hoped that he texted me back cause it was going to be a long ride.

I turned the volume up since the radio was playing mine and Dan's song! I checked my phone to see if he had texted back.

_Hey Little Rock_

_I miss you! What class are you in?_

Nikki quickly slammed on her breaks and my phone flew off my lap.

"Sorry Rocky. Stupid idiots can't drive." Nikki said pressing the gas pedal.

I leaned down and retrieved my phone.

_Miss you 2 baby. Free period...Y?_

_Just wondering! I heard Cassidy been flirtin' with ya? True?_

"You must be texting Dan." Nikki said suddenly.

"Wha? What makes you think that?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"The silly smile on your face."

"Oh,"

_True. I'm not flirting back. I'm true and honest to u Little Rock. Always_

I smiled at his text and started texting him back.

_Awww your sweet know that?_

_I know and u love me_

_Yep! (:_

I went to my phone settings and went to my text messages options.

_#Forever&Always_

I then hit save and I had a signature.

_Better_

I laughed at his message.

_I do ;) #Forever&Always_

I glanced at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had passed.

"We're almost there Rocky." Nikki announced.

"Okay,"

_Well free period is over I g2g. Love u_

_ILY2 #Forever&Always_

I put my phone in my purse and closed it. Nikki pulled into the parking lot and parked.

After about two hours Nikki and I were leaving the concert hall.

"Thank you sooooo much Nikki!" I cried.

"Welcome," Nikki replied.

Nikki had gotten front row tickets so you had good quality, 4D effects, and perfect view.

They had thrown t-shirts to the crowd and I got one! I now wore it instead of my purple shirt. Soon we were driving back to the house.

"We're home!" Nikki called once she closed the door.

My dad was walking down the stairs when we had opened the door. He saw us and stopped on the steps.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"Like it?" we asked.

"Looks good,"

"Well I'm going to bed. I got to go back to school tomorrow. Night." I said starting up the steps.

"Night Rocky," they said.

I climbed the steps and entered my room. I walked to my bathroom and removed my makeup and then changed my clothes.

"Wearing that shirt tomorrow." I muttered as I placed it on a chair.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes.

**Please R&R**


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Well I got done with this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Well hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Rocky stepped out of the cab with one bag slung over her shoulders.<p>

"Thank you," Rocky said paying the driver.

The driver just grunted and took the money. Rocky huffed in aggravation and slammed the door closed.

"People make me soooo mad! I hate rude people!" she muttered to herself.

She walked onto the campus and started to the dorms. School had started a few hours ago, Nikki was late waking up and so Rocky was late getting a ride to the cab service.

Rocky found her dorm room, number four hundred. She unlocked the door and walked into the dorm. She unpacked her things and grabbed her school bag, purse, and phone.

_Hey what class are we in? #Forever&Always_

After walking out of the dorm she got a text back from Dawn, since she knew Dawn could sneak a text the best out of all her friends.

_3rd :/ ~He's My Whole World~_

Rocky sighed and walked to the gym for class.

She pulled on the doors of the gym to find them locked. She pounded on the door and waited for someone to come.

After a few minutes the door still hadn't been opened. Rocky was completely annoyed now. She kicked the door and didn't hurt her foot since she wore steel toe boots.

The coach opened the door.

"Welcome back," he said allowing her in.

"Dress out?" Rocky asked.

"Tomorrow you have to dress out."

"Thanks,"

Rocky spotted her friends standing against the bleachers talking. She ran over to them and they all greeted her with "Hey!" or "You dyed your hair!"

"Hey!" Rocky greeted.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Dawn squealed.

Rocky still hadn't forgotten the chat they had, but she wasn't going to bring it up right now.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Oh Arceus..." the guys muttered.

"Sports tryouts are here! We" Dawn said motioning to herself, May, Leaf, and Rocky. "Have got to tryout for cheerleading!" she cried.

"Cheerleading?" Rocky asked.

"She talked me into it. You know me I hate cheerleaders, except her." May said.

Rocky was shocked that Dawn had convinced May to tryout.

"She did the same with me." Leaf added.

Rocky wasn't all that shocked since Lead had been wanting to tryout for cheerleading, but never did.

"Dawn cheerleading is not my cup of tea." Rocky said.

"Please!"

"Dawn,"

"Please!" Dawn cried pulling her puppy dog face.

"Is this how she talked you guys into it?" Rocky asked facing Leaf and May.

They nodded their heads. Rocky groaned and couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I'll do it." Rocky stated.

"Did you just say..." Drew trailed.

"Yes?" Rocky asked.

The guys nodded their heads.

"Yes I did."

"YAY!" Dawn cried jumping up and down.

"So when are tryouts?" Rocky asked since she had missed a lot of announcements.

"Next Saturday," Dawn answered.

"So much to do in so little time." Leaf said dramatically.

The group started laughing at her and she laughed along with them.

The bell rang signaling third period was over.

"Hey since it's free period you guys want to practice? I can ask coach if we can stay in here." Dawn asked the other girls f the group.

"I need all the help I can get." Rocky said laughing.

"Same here," May said.

"Sure," Leaf replied.

Dawn nodded her head and ran over to the coach.

"Coach," Dawn said once she was near him.

He looked up from his clipboard.

"Shouldn't you be going to fourth period?" he asked glancing at her.

"No, it's free period. My friends" she said motioning to the girls. "...and I were wondering if we could stay in here and practice for cheerleading. So can we?" Dawn asked.

The coach thought for a few minutes.

"Sure, but the guys of your bunch have to come outside with this physical education class."

"Okay! Thank you!" Dawn cried running off.

Dawn ran back over to the group.

"We can practice. Guys you have to leave with this class though." Dawn explained.

"Thanks," the guys said walking off.

"I'll be back in a few gotta change." Rocky said running off.

Dawn, Leaf, and May were standing at one end of the gym, waiting for Rocky to come back out.

Rocky ran over dressed in her gym clothes.

"Okay ready," she said.

Dawn would be teaching her three best friends since she was a cheerleader last year.

"The cheer is the main thing you need to know. If you don't know the cheer you might as well kiss getting on the team. It's simple and easy." Dawn explained.

"Okay then..."

Dawn thought for a few minutes.

"I'll break it down into parts."

"Come on come on come on JHS!" Dawn cried.

Every time she said "Come on" she would move her hands as if asking the crowd to move towards her.

"Got it?" Dawn asked once she finished the cheer.

"Yeah I think so." Rocky said.

"Got it!" Leaf cried.

"Think so," May said.

"Okay you'll also need to know what the Ready Position, Touch Down, Right Punch, and Left Punch is."

"Okay,"

"I'll go over those in a few. To be a good cheerleader and have a chance at making it you have to. One be loud! Two be peppy! Three smile! Fourth make everything snappy, sharp, crisp! Got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good!"

Dawn looked down at her phone to see what time it was.

"Well I'll show yall the moves in the dorm. We gotta get changed before the bell rings." Dawn said walking towards the locker room.

The four hurried to the locker room to change so they wouldn't be late to their next class.

"Hey Dawn," Rocky said fixing her boot.

Dawn was gathering her things and glanced at Rocky.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked confused.

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure Rocky,"

"Thanks,"

Dawn nodded her head and adjusted her purse.

"I love your hair Rocky. It's so pretty." Dawn said as the to left the locker room.

"Thanks,"

Rocky looked around the gym and saw Dan in a far corner without the others.

"Why is he by himself?" she asked herself.

The bell rang before she could walk over there.

The day dragged on and while everyone was in fifth period the principal came on over the speakers.

"Attention students and staff. The weather alert is calling for a tornado. Classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Students get to a dorm and stay there. Boys and girls DO NOT go to the same dorms. Go to your assigned dorm or go to a friends dorm that IS the SAME gender as YOU. That is all."

Every classroom cheered and hurried out of the classrooms, not waiting to be dismissed.

Dan caught Rocky before she ran off.

"Whoa," Rocky said since she nearly fell since Dan grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to tell you I liked your hair and I love you."

"Thanks. Love you too. I gotta go."

Dan nodded and released her hand before any other kids saw.

Soon Dawn, Leaf, May, and Rocky were in their dorm and Dawn was showing the other three the cheerleading moves.

"Got it?" Dawn asked as she finished a Left Punch.

"Got it," the three answered.

The four then sat in a silence since all of them were on their computer diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

_Well it's my first day back at school since the wedding. School has been canceled for the rest of the day! YES! :D Anyways sometime later I'm talking to Dawn. I'm gonna find out the truth about her signature._

_-Ro_

I clicked out of my diary and started looking through my pictures.

"Let's see..." I muttered.

I clicked on a picture and put it as my wallpaper. The picture was of me and Dan, when we went to the Wilde last time for our date. I had my camera and snapped a picture of us. Dan held me from behind and I leaned back on him.

"What are you all smiley about?" May asked suddenly.

"Nothing," I replied getting rid of the smile.

I logged off of my computer and looked to see what Dawn was doing. I saw that she was closing her laptop and she started texting someone.

"Hey Dawn," I called.

She quickly finished her text and looked up at me.

"Can we talk now?" I asked.

She nodded and hopped off her bed.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Let's go outside to the cherry blossom tree." I muttered so the others wouldn't hear.

It's not that I didn't want them too, it's just this is between Dawn and me. Dawn nodded her head and we left the dorm.

"So what do need to talk about?" she asked as we walked towards the tree.

"Dawn,"

She stopped walking and looked at me.

"What?"

"Your signature on your phone. What does it mean?" I asked.

"It's a quote," she replied.

I looked at her eyes and saw the flicker of something that I'm not quite sure what it was.

"Liar,"

I knew she was thinking of something.

"It is!"

"Dawn I know you. You are a terrible liar."

"It's a quote though!"

"No it's not. From who?"

"It's a quote Rocky! Okay a quote! Get it through your head!"

I was shocked, Dawn has never gotten so angry at me before.

"Dawn," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" she asked bitterly.

_It's like she's dating Paul again. She's acting mean again._ I thought.

My eyes widened suddenly.

"Dawn are you dating..." I trailed, killing my sentence before she could yell again.

"Dating who?" Dawn asked looking at me.

I muttered the name, which only angered her.

"What?" she asked.

"Paul,"

Her face changed to furious.

"I would never date him again! After what he did to me this summer! I will never date him! How could you think that?" she screamed sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're acting mean. I just want to know." I said staring at the ground.

"Rocky, I'm sorry. It's just very stressful." she muttered.

"What's stressful?"

She was quiet for a while.

"Just forget it Rocky."

"What no! You got me curious now. What is it?"

She removed her phone from her pocket and sent a text message. She waited and I waited too. She received and text message and she put her phone away.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

_Rocky thought I was dating Paul again! Seriously Paul! Ugh!_

"I'm sorry, it's just you're acting mean. I just want to know." she said staring at the ground.

_Aw man! I made her sad! _

"Rocky, I'm sorry. It's just stressful." I muttered.

"What's stressful?"

_Idiot! Shit shit shit! I wasn't supposed to even say anything! What do I do?_

"Just forget it Rocky."

"What no! You got me curious now. What is it?"

I removed my phone and sent a text message to Ash.

_Ash, I'm talking to Rocky right now. I kinda said something. I think she knows I'm dating someone, but she doesn't know who. What do I do? ~He's My Whole World~_

I waited and Rocky was too.

_Just say you are dating someone from...home. None of us has met him. _

I put my phone back up and Rocky was still waiting.

"Okay you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Well I'm dating someone. I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Really who?"

"Someone in Sinnoh. I met him when I went with my mom since she had to judge a contest. He won and he's just OH so dreamy!" I squealed at the last sentence.

_Hopefully she will buy all of this._

"That's cool. What does he look like?"

_Only Rocky would ask this!_

"Well he has shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and he's tanned."

"Sexy,"

"Hey..."

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"Got a picture?"

"No, we haven't really taken any pictures lately. We met at that contest and talked for a while. Then we started dating this summer. I was just scared to tell any of you. This doesn't leave okay? This is our secret. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Well we should get back before the rain starts."

"Yeah. Thanks for telling me, Dawn."

"Welcome Rocky,"

She walked off towards the dorm and stopped when she realized I wasn't following.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

She nodded and walked off. I sighed and looked at the sky.

"I hate lying to her. Why can't we tell them? They all think we should date...I'm gonna talk to Ash this weekend." I muttered.

_Hey don't make any plans this weekend. We're going out ;) ~He's My Whole World~_

I walked back towards the dorm and my phone had received a message.

_Okay I won't. Love u_

_Love you 2 ~He's My Whole World~_

I walked back towards the dorm, but ended up running since it decides to start RAINING! I swung opened the door, soaked from head to toe.

"You should have came when I did." Rocky said from her bunk.

"Oh shut up," I said walking to my bunk.

May and Leaf just laughed.

"Shut up!" I cried.

I placed my phone on my bunk and grabbed my sweatpants and a tank top and went to the bathroom to get a nice, warm shower.

"Dawn you can't shower." Leaf called from the room.

I opened the door and glared at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Lightning,"

I sighed and closed the door. I walked back out in my pajamas and sat on my bunk.

_Well I thought I was done with you for today, but I'm not. Rocky confronted me about my signature on my phone today. I had to lie and say I was dating someone. Someone from Sinnoh that I met in a contest that my mom had to judge. I feel terrible! This weekend I'm talking to Ash. Maybe we can tell the others about our relationship. _

_Dawn(:_

**Please R&R**


	19. Chapter 19: Begging to Tell

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- This will be Saturday starting at cheerleading tryouts and then it will be Ash's and Dawn's date. This will mainly be in Dawn's POV too.**

* * *

><p>Dawn, Leaf, May, and Rocky were all in the gym along with the other girls who were trying out for cheerleading.<p>

Cheerleading tryouts went by quickly and only lasted an hour.

"Later guys!" Dawn cried as she packed up her bag.

"Where are you going?" May asked as she packed her things at a slower pace.

"I just have somewhere to be."

Dawn finished and said "bye" once more before dashing out of the gym and towards the dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Once again I had to lie to all of them. I quickly entered the dorm and locked it.

I wasn't sweaty thank goodness. I grabbed the outfit I had laid out for the date.

I looked at my reflection. I wore a pair of flared out jeans, a gray v neck shirt with a white tank top under it, and black ankle boots. My hair was into a low ponytail and I wore no makeup.

I grabbed my purse and hurried out of the dorm before the others came back.

I found Ash waiting under the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, we need to go now before all the girls who tried out for cheerleading come out." I said quickly.

"Okay,"

We hurried to the car, Ash was borrowing from the school and got in.

"So where are we going?" he asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Somewhere where we can talk without having to hide from any kids that go to our school." I answered.

"Hmm...I know the perfect place."

Ash drove for a while and finally made it to the destination.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A coffee shop where a lot of old people hang out." Ash answered.

I giggled a little.

"Ash, don't disrespect your elders." I scolded, but couldn't do it sternly since I was giggling.

"Dawn, don't disrespect your elders." Ash said mimicking me.

We got out of the car and entered the coffee shop. Many of the elders looked at us as we hurried to a booth.

"Okay, what's up? You were fine and we going to have another date next week,but you bumped it up this week." Ash asked concerned.

"I-" I started, but stopped when the waitress walked up.

She was a middle aged woman with red hair in a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, and she was tanned.

"Well ain't this a surprise? It's not common to see teenagers at this place. What would you two like?" she asked as she took out a small notepad.

"A hot chocolate," I said.

"Same things she's having." Ash said.

"Whipped cream? Chocolate syrup?"

"Yes,"

She nodded and walked off towards the counter.

"As you were saying?" Ash asked.

"I can't take it anymore Ash! I can't continue to lie to Leaf, May, and Rocky. It's killing me and putting to much guilt on me! I have to lie to them almost every day. I had to make up some fake boyfriend when really it's you. Ash I just can't take it." I said placing my head in my hands.

"Dawn, you don't think I feel guilty too? I don't like lying to the gang any more than you do." Ash said.

"You're a guy though! Ash you don't have certain things that your best friends trust you with! I tell them everything, but this!"

"Da-" Ash started, but stopped.

"Here you go two hot chocolates."

"Thanks," the two muttered.

The waitress walked off and Ash took a breath.

"Dawn, I'm sorry you have to lie. I hate it too,"

"Well can't we just tell them the truth!"

"Dawn you know we can't!"

"Why?"

"Because we've dug a deep hole that we can't get out of that easily."

"Ash, please."

"Dawn imagine if we told them. How do you think they would react? How do you think they would feel?"

"Ash, last year do you remember last year?"

"When last year?"

"A month before I started dating Paul?"

"Umm..."

* * *

><p><em>My freshmen year was almost over. My friendship with the gang grew stronger. Then things were starting to get awkward after something the guys said.<em>

"_You know what..." Gary trailed._

"_What?" the rest of the gang asked._

"_Who thinks Ashy Boy and Dawn would be a good couple?" _

_I blushed and looked down and I looked at Ash who's face was also red and he looked like he would kill Gary._

_All of the others raised their hands while Gary did too._

"_You guys are just crazy." I said shaking my head and walking off._

_That's when I started to take an interest in Paul. _

_A month passed and I was at my locker after school one day when it happened._

"_You're Dawn right?" a cold voice asked from behind me._

_I closed my locker and turned around and saw him._

"_Yeah...why?" I asked a little confused._

"_Well Troublesome I want you to be my girlfriend." Paul stated._

_I was speechless for a few moments._

"_Sure," I said._

"_Good," he said and walked off._

"_I'm Paul Shiniji's girlfriend."I muttered as I walked down the hall._

* * *

><p>"Are you talking about when Gary asked the others who thought we would make a good couple?" Ash asked.<p>

"Yes,"

"Well yeah I remember that. That was the day things got awkward between us and you got asked out by Paul soon after." Ash growled.

"Don't be jealous Ash. I love you and I think I always did." I said grabbing his hand.

"You better,"

"Can we tell them? Please,"

"What about Rocky though? You made up a boyfriend and lied the most to her right?"

"Yes..."

"What did this "fake boyfriend" look like exactly?"

"Well...umm hang on it'll come back to me."

Ash chuckled at me.

"I got it! Shoulder length black hair, green eyes, and tanned." I said.

"Shoulder length black hair? Green eyes? Tanned? Really?"

"Yep,"

"Well you basically dropped some hints that it was me. Black hair, except it's not spiked. Green eyes doesn't match me, but whatever. I'm tanned,"

"True...I didn't even think of that when I made up the guy. At east she didn't ask the name of the guy."

"Yeah cause you would've so said my name."

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like Gary." I said.

"That would be horrible."

"Can we tell them? Please,"

"...Dawn I don't know if it would be a good idea."

"Ash...please. I...I can't continue to lie to all of them. My mom knows, your mom knows, we know...but our friends who we tell everything to don't know."

"...You do have a point..."

"So is it a yes?"

"...Okay...we'll tell them. Let's just hope it won't ruin our friendship."

"Well let me remind them of all the times they asked one another if they thought we would be a good couple. Okay?"

"Okay,"

I reached for my once hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Ewww..." I said making a face.

"Cold?" Ash asked.

"Very,"

"Mine too,"

"Can we leave now?"

"Yep,"

Ash laid the money on the booth and we left. I got into the car and once Ash was in I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Ash," I said.

"Welcome Dawn,"

"You know I realized one problem with us telling them." I said suddenly.

"What?" Ash asked as he backed out of his parking place.

"This will spread around the whole school."

"Yeah...it will won't it."

"Yep,"

"So when exactly are we telling them?"

"Monday, I have enough time to get everything sorted out."

"Okay,"

We arrived back at school and I got out of the car after giving Ash a kiss.

"See you Monday," I said.

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I hurried off before anyone could see us. I quickly took out my excuse to why I ran off. A bag with a jewelry box in it.

"A gift for my childhood friend since their birthday is coming up." I muttered.

Once again...just one more lie and it'll all be over Monday.

I unlocked the dorm room and walked in.

"So where did you go?" Leaf asked as I walked in.

"Jewelry store," I said holding up the bag.

"Oh,"

I got onto my bed and logged onto my computer. I started looking at all of diary entries from last year, that were saved under the folder "Cute Couple?"

I read each and every one of them so I could remember what they said.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked from her bunk.

"Re-reading some entries." I replied.

"Oh,"

I continued to read and couldn't believe that I was oblivious to what they all said last year. How many times they said it too.

_One...two...six...ten...fifteen...twenty five. Twenty five times they had mentioned that Ash and I would be a good couple. All last year...Freshmen year._ I thought.

_They wanted us to get together, but why? Why did they want us together? They even tried one day._ I thought remembering that day.

The day before Paul asked me out. I wasn't interested in anything they had to say...I was too caught up in trying to figure out how to be Paul's girl.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dawn you got a note." Leaf said as she and the other two walked into the dorm.<em>

"_From who?" I asked distracted._

"_Someone. We didn't read it. Here,"_

_Leaf handed me the note and I unfolded it._

_Dawn,_

_I like you. I've liked you for a long time too. _

_Ash_

_Meet me by the cherry blossom tree_

"_I'll be back in a few." I said hopping down from my bunk._

_I shoved the note into my pocket and walked out of the dorm. I spotted Ash standing there._

"_Hey," I said once I was near._

"_Hey," he said._

_An awkward silence passed by._

"_Umm I got your note..." I trailed._

"_Note what note? I got your note." _

"_What note?" I asked confused._

_Ash removed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me._

_Ash,_

_I like you...for a long time too._

_Dawn_

_Meet me at the cherry blossom tree 'K? ;)_

"_This is the note I was talking about." I said handing him his note._

"_I never wrote this." Ash said handing it back to me._

"_Yeah, and I never wrote this either." I said rather rudely._

_I saw some hurt on Ash's face but I ignored it. _

"_Who gave you the note?" I asked._

"_Gary. Who gave you yours?" _

"_Leaf,"_

"_They were behind it. How about we put this behind us? It never happened okay?"_

"_Agreed,"_

_Without saying anything else I walked off. I was completely humiliated and upset, worst of all I had made Ash feel upset without meaning to._

* * *

><p>"Dawn!" Rocky cried.<p>

"What?" I asked jerking my head towards her.

"You zoned out,"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"We're going out to get some ice cream. You in?"

"No, you guys go on. I got some stuff to sort out." I replied.

"Okay..." Rocky trailed.

"Want us to bring you some chocolate back?" Leaf asked knowing my weakness for anything sweet.

"No, not today."

I saw the three exchange some looks of shock and confusion.

"Well okay,"

They left the dorm and I flopped down on my bed.

"Monday is going to be very interesting." I muttered to myself.

I started looking back over the entries once again. I was scared that I had talked Ash into the wrong thing. I was scared Rocky would be upset since I lied to her the most. Hopefully, she won't be mad...hopefully she would catch on to the guy that I described looked like Ash kinda.

"Please, Arceus...I can't loose my friends." I said hoping nothing would go bad.

I laid on my bed thinking about all the possibilities that could happen Monday.

_They could be happy for us. They could hate us. They could feel betrayed. An-_ I thought, but was broken from my thoughts by the dorm door slamming shut.

I sat up from my bed and saw the others.

"Did we wake you?" Leaf asked as she walked over towards my bunk.

"No, I was just thinking." I replied.

"Oh well here you go." Leaf said handing me a paper bag.

"I told you not to get me any ice cream."

"I'm not stupid you wanted some."

"Thanks,"

I took the little container of chocolate ice cream from the bag and started to eat the ice cream.

"See I told you guys she would want it." Leaf said as she sat down on her bed.

"Okay whatever," Rocky said as she shook her hair from the ponytail.

"Rocky that's so pretty still! I can't get over how pretty it is." I squealed looking at her hair.

"Thanks, people are still complimenting it."

"I wish I could get some blonde highlights, but my dad would KILL me if I did." Leaf said frowning.

"Why?" May asked as she sat on her bed.

"He wants my hair to stay natural." she said rolling her eyes.

"Bummer,"

**Please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20: One Relationship is OUT!

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Dawn's POV**

I woke up a whole hour earlier than usual. Today was Monday after all, the day Ash and I told our friends. I wasn't so sure about my decision now I knew there were many possibilities of how the gang would react.

Pushing the thoughts away I climbed down the ladder and got my outfit for today, before entering the bathroom. Spending more time than necessary in the shower I finally got out and walked out of the bathroom ready to leave.

I wore a miniskirt that was made from faded jean material, a black low cut shirt, and black knee high boots with a small heel. I had fixed her hair in two low ponytails. Satisfied with my look I grabbed my bag and purse and left.

I knew Ash would be getting up around this time; unless he decided to sleep in. It was six fifteen and I knew Leaf, May, and Rocky would wake up at six thirty; the usual time for all of them.

I spotted a figure sitting under the cherry blossom tree and to my surprise it was Ash.

"You're here early." I greeted.

"Well I set my alarm earlier. I knew you would be here around six thirty or so."Ash replied.

I sat down, without giving Ash a smile, wave, or kiss.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not so sure about my decision now. I don't think I can tell them the truth. I thought about it all night. I woke up a whole hour earlier, unsure about my request. I-" I said sadly, but Ash interrupted me.

"Dawn take a breath. You won't be alone. I'll help you. If you want we can ask them to hang out at the park afterschool or something and tell them there. That way you can have more time to think about it. If you want." Ash said grabbing my hand.

"I just don't know if we should even tell them."

"Dawn, we're going to tell them. You wanted to and we will. It will take the burden off of your shoulders."

I giggled and my giggles turned into laughter.

"Okay! I didn't ask for you to turn into an elder."

"So?"

"Fine. We'll ask them all if we can meet up at the…" I trailed unsure.

"How about the beach? They all love the beach." Ash suggested.

"Okay the beach it is."

I saw some other kids entering the courtyard and I quickly stood up.

"Let's go to the fountain." I said cheerfully.

Ash stood up and followed me to the fountain. I spotted the others walking over, but before they were anywhere near us I had to tell Ash a plan.

"Ash you know how we're always walking together. With your arm slung over my shoulder or my arm linked through yours." I said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we hold hands too."

"Yeah…"

"Well how about we hold hands mainly today? Get the gang thinking maybe."

Ash nodded his head at my plan. The others were closer and I grabbed Ash's hand.

**Regular POV**

"Hey Dawn guess what!" Leaf cried once she was near.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"The list is up! You'll get to see it when you go to P.E."

"Awesome!"

Rocky sat on the edge of the fountain and May was standing next to Dan talking to him and Rocky. Drew was sitting on the edge of the fountain and Gary was walking over towards Ash, Dawn, and Leaf.

"It's just cheerleading." Gary said.

"Yeah, just like it is just football." Leaf shot back.

"Touché,"

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask what positions did you guys get this year?" Dawn asked.

"Same as always. Ash the quarterback, I'm running back, Drew is the kicker, and Dan is line backer." Gary answered.

The bell rang and all the students started to enter the school. The school day dragged on, ever so slowly. It was now lunchtime.

Ash and Dawn had continued with their plan; holding hands all the time. Their friends hadn't noticed, but other kids did and thankfully the gossipers noticed.

"Did you girls make cheerleading?" Drew asked as he opened a mustard packet.

"I forgot to look." Dawn said looking down at her fork which was now on the dirty cafeteria floor.

"I forgot!" Leaf cried dramatically.

"I didn't know it was up." May said.

"Well I looked at the list. I heard Leaf tell Dawn this morning." Rocky said suddenly.

"Captain and co-captain?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn you're the captain. The co-captain I didn't bother to look. I just looked to see if mine, May, or Leaf's names were on it. We all made the team!"

A squeal erupted from the girls and the guys looked annoyed by the squealing.

"Okay now that that's settled. I have a question." Dawn said.

The others got quiet and waited.

"Let's all meet at the beach after school. We haven't really hanged out as a group in a while." Dawn said.

"I'm in! I could use some relaxation." Leaf said happily.

"Fine by me, Dawn." Rocky and May said.

The guys only nodded their heads and Ash looked at Dawn who just nodded her head. After lunch the school day went by fast. The final bell had just ringed and the girls were heading to the dorm to change into more appropriate attire for the beach.

"So Dawn why the sudden hangout?" Rocky asked as she removed her sneakers.

"We haven't hung out in a while." Dawn answered grabbing a pair of shorts and a top from her closet.

The girls were finished in ten minutes and walked out of the dorm room and towards the cars.

"Drew sent a text. They have the car already it's a white pickup truck." May said as they walked towards the cars.

They found the guys standing around the car.

"Five people can fit in the cab. Who's riding in the back?" Dan asked opening the driver door, which means he was driving.

"I'll sit in the back." Leaf said climbing onto the truck.

"I think I'll sit on the back too." Rocky said getting on the tire and climbing over.

"I'm riding inside." May said hopping into the backseats.

"I'll ride in the back." Gary said jumping into the bed of the truck.

Ash silently climbed into the truck's passenger seat. Dawn climbed in and sat behind the driver since Drew was sitting behind the passenger seat.

Dan closed his door and started the truck. Soon they were heading towards the beach and the closer they got, Dawn got nervous more and more.

She and Ash had decided to tell the others after an hour or two at the beach. Maybe they would end up playing Truth or Dare and they could reveal their relationship that way. It would be a whole lot easier.

After an hour drive Dan was pulling into the sand and parking.

"Here we are the beach." Dan said turning the truck off and hopping out.

The eight teens found the spot they always went to when they came to this specific beach. The spot had a big rock that they had grafettied. The beach wasn't really busy since it was a school day.

The teens went to whereever they wanted to go. Leaf was laying on a towel tanning, May was walking along the edge of the water so only her feet got wet. Rocky was sitting on the sand watching the waves. Dawn was leaning against the rock watching the boys play Beach Football with a few other guys.

Once the game of Beach Football ended the girls were all sitting in a circle talking while the guys made their way back to the girls.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Gary asked sitting down.

"Sure,"

Ash, Dan, and Drew sat down in the circle.

"Alright since I suggested the game I'll start. Leaf truth or dare?" Gary asked glancing at his secret girlfriend.

"I'll take dare." Leaf replied.

Gary smirked; he had wanted her to pick dare. He knew she didn't want to get wet.

"I dare you to go jump in the ocean." Gary said.

"I don't wanna get wet." Leaf whined.

"Well take the dare or...remove an article of clothing."

Leaf wore a pair of short shorts and a yellow half top, but while she was tanning she was in a swimsuit which was now back in her bag. She hadn't brought a towel cause she didn't plan on getting wet.

_What to do? What to do? Take a swim and be freezing when the sun goes down? Remove shirt and I'll be in my bra._ Leaf thought to herself.

She exhaled loudly and looked around the beach. Not many people were here anymore. The sun was going to be setting in maybe an hour or so. No telling how long they planned to stay out here...it would be dark soon though. She sighed and placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head.

Leaf was now in a white bra with small blue polka dots.

"What's my truth?" Leaf asked.

"I don't have one." Gary said stupidly.

"Rocky truth or dare?" Leaf asked.

"I'll take truth."

"Is it true that you dated that dude named...Leo? He wore a lot of black, but moved away during winter break."

"No, I never dated anyone named Leo."

"Drew truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

"Dare." Drew stated.

It was rare for Drew to take a dare. Most of the time he would do truth. Rocky had the perfect dare for him.

"I dare you to dye your hair blonde for a week." Rocky said.

"No!" Drew cried removing his shirt.

"My truth?"

"Is it true you give all your girlfriends red roses?"

"No, I don't give them roses."

The game continued for a while. Rocky had removed her off the shoulder top due to a dare of hooking up with Conway. May had backed out of a few truths and was now soaked since she had to take a swim. Ash hadn't had to do anything too bad. Gary had told the last girl he dated after backing out of a dare to go and slash a few school vehicles tires. Drew hadn't taken any more dares instead he was doing truths. Dawn had removed her tank top after backing out of a dare that involved her asking Paul why he broke up with her. Dan had done a few dares.

"Dawn truth or dare?" Leaf asked.

"I'll do truth." Dawn said.

Dawn was hoping she would ask about her and Ash again.

"Perfect! Today there was gossip going around saying you and Ash were dating. Are you and Ash dating?" Leaf asked.

Dawn knew it was now or never to tell them. Ash knew she was going to say the truth.

"Yes we're dating." Dawn said.

A silence came over the group.

"For how long?"

"...Ever since this summer. Ash helped me come out of my depression and return to my normal self after Paul broke up with me. We wanted to tell you guys, we were making sure it would last though." Dawn explained.

"...So Ash is the boyfriend you told me about? Well now that I think about it Ash does fit that description." Rocky said laughing.

"Prove you two are dating." Gary said.

Of course Gary would be the one to say that. Ash and Dawn looked at one another and kissed for a few moments.

"Believe us now?" Ash asked.

Gary was smirking and so was Leaf.

"I knew it!" Leaf cried.

"Pay up!" her and Gary cried simotaniously.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"Last year we all made a bet. The bet was when you and Ash would get together. They betted over the summer." Rocky explained.

"So what all did you guys bet?" Ash asked.

"Well we betted the summer." Gary and Leaf said.

"The winter dance." May said.

"January at the New Year's party." Drew said.

"Spring break," Rocky said.

"Winter break," Dan said.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Dawn asked.

"Mad? Are you kidding I'm happy for you!" Leaf cried.

"I just can't believe Ashy Boy had the courage to ask you out." Gary said.

"Where did you two get together?" May asked.

The game of Truth or Dare was now forgotten.

"At a carnival in Sunyshore." Dawn replied.

"How did it happen?" Rocky asked.

"It just happened." the two replied.

"Oh this is going to spread tomorrow at school once you two post in a relationship on the website the school has for the students." Leaf said.

"Yeah we figured that."

"We should get back. The time for using the car is almost up." Dan said standing up.

The eight headed back to the truck and Ash and Dawn were acting like they did in secret only now it wasn't a secret. Sure Dawn had made a little lie, but thruth be told she had no idea why she had told Ash to keep them a secret in the first place.

They returned the keys just in time or Dan would have been charged a late fee. The gang told each other goodbye and went their seperate ways.

Dawn was feeling a whole lot better since she had that secret out to her friends now. She opened the dorm door and walked into the room and went to her bed. She logged onto her laptop and went to the student website.

The website was made so all students could communicate with one another.

"Changing your relationship status?" Leaf asked slyly.

Dawn felt her face heat up; embarrassed, but she nodded.

**Dawn Berlitz: Relationship status changed from "Single" to "In Relationship with Ash Ketchum"**

She saw that Ash had also changed his. She scrolled through the posts and looked at one in particular.

**Blue Oak: Relationship status changed from "Single" to "In Relationship with Skyla Fuuro"**

"Looks like Blue finally got Skyla to be his girlfriend." Dawn said.

"Really? I heard that he had asked her out a few times, but she turned him down." Leaf said.

"Looks like she caved." Rocky said as she typed away on her laptop.

"Any other news?" Leaf asked.

"Look for yourself." Dawn replied returning to the news of the other students.

Leaf logged onto her profile of the student website. She looked through the news and nearly choked on her own spit.

"OH MY GOD! CONWAY IS IN A RELATIONSHIP!" she screamed.

"WHAT!"

Dawn started looking for the stalker's news. May had logged on and started looking. Rocky finished typing and quickly logged on and looked.

"OH MY GOD!" they cried.

**Conway Kohei: Relationship status changed from "Single" to "In Relationship with Fennel Makomo"**

Fennel had long dark blue hair, blue eyes, she was pale and wore glasses.

"Wow she's pretty, but why is she dating him?" Leaf said.

"Who knows..."

"That's a shocker. Does Fennel even go to our school?" May asked.

"Yes!" Dawn cried.

Dawn was on Fennel's profile looking at it.

"Fennel is a senior. That's why we don't know her name." Dawn said.

"Oh..."

The four went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

**Ash and Dawn's relationship is out. Will the others start revealing too?**

**Please R&R**


	21. Chapter 21: Tutor Session Gone Bad!

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- It's been a longggggg time since I updated this story and I am sooooo sorry. I had to come up with a way for this to fit with the people it involved. This chapter is different from other chapters. I wanted to try something different so enjoy?**

**Leaf's POV**

I stood outside the dorm room that was my tutor's room. I was slightly scared. I didn't even know the kid. How did I get here?

_Earlier that day_

_I walked into the lab and sat at the table. The Professor walked in and over to me._

"_May I talk to you Leaf?" he asked._

"_Sure," I said getting up. _

_We stepped outside of the building. _

"_Leaf you're failing Science." he said._

"_What? How?" I asked shocked._

"_You might get good grades on the labs, but tests and quizzes no. Leaf you're failing. I know you're into sports and that is why I asked someone to tutor you after school for the test this Friday." _

"_So you aren't reporting this to the coaches?"_

"_No, unless you don't prove to me that you care. You prove to me that you care it won't be reported."_

"_Thank you!"_

_I bit my lip._

"_So who's my tutor?" I asked._

"_His name is Alex. He's smart and he's passing with an A average." _

"_My friend Dawn is passing with an A average." _

"_Yes, but you two are friends."_

"_Oh okay. Thank you for not reporting."_

I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal who I guess was Alex.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yep, come on in." he said.

I stepped in the dorm and I sat down at the computer chair. I had my phone ready to call anyone if need be. I glanced at Alex. He had blonde hair that was slightly spiked, dark blue eyes, and he was tanned.

"So what do you want to start on?" I asked.

He didn't answer instead he walked towards me.

"Umm..."

I removed my phone and typed a message to Dawn. I knew she would pass it along. Alex walked towards me and I quickly sent it and deleted the message.

"What did you just text?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

He was now really close to me.

"You know Leaf you're a cheerleader. Why don't you date someone?" he asked.

"I do-" I stopped quickly.

**Dawn's POV**

I sat on the bottom bunk bored. My phone went off and I looked at the message.

_Get Gary #trouble in BDR#320 _

I got up and left the room. I dialed Gary and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey where are you?" I asked walking.

"_The student lounge why?"_

"I'm on my way to you. We have a problem."

"_Okay?"_

I hung up my phone and hurried to the student lounge. I entered and saw Gary sitting on a couch with an opened textbook in his lap.

"Gary!" I cried plopping onto the couch.

"What?" he asked.

"Leaf sent me this text." I said showing him the text.

"What does it mean?"

"It means get you and tell you to go to that room number. Leaf's in a room with some kid who's suppose to be tutoring her. I think he has other ideas though." I said.

I saw something flash in Gary's eyes, but it was quickly gone.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem, go I don't want Leaf hurt."

"Neither do I." he said getting up and leaving.

**Leaf's POV**

I was getting scared now. I hope Dawn understood the text message.

"Stop!" I cried as Alex pulled me up from the chair.

He pulled me close and force kissed me. I shoved on him, but I couldn't get him to get off. My lower back hit his computer desk and I gasped. Alex took the opportunity to explore my mouth.

I couldn't even move my legs they were pinned. I was shaking from fear. There was no telling what he would do. I had tears running down my face.

He let up for a second.

"Stop! Get off! St-" I cried shoving only to have him kiss me again.

**Gary's POV**

I scanned the numbers on the door and stopped seeing the dorm room. I sent Dawn a text making sure I had the room number right.

As I waited I heard a voice I knew all to well cry "Stop! Get off! St-"

I turned the door, but it was locked.

"Shit!" I cried.

I scrolled through my contacts and dialed Rocky.

"_What?"_

"Get to the guy dorms now! I need you to pick a lock!" I cried.

"_Why?"_

"Leaf she's in this room with a guy. I don't know what's going on. I think he's trying..."

"_Oh hell no he ain't! I'm on my way! Be there in five!"_

The call was ended and I waited anxious by the door. I listened and it was quiet in the room.

"Get off!" I heard Leaf cry.

"Shut up!"

I heard a whimper.

"Gary!" Rocky cried running over.

She knelt eye level to the key hole and she went to work. After a minute or two she smirked.

"There you go." she said opening it a crack.

I walked into the room quietly and I heard another whimper.

"Yell again!"

I grabbed the kid by his shirt and pulled him away from Leaf.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend!" I yelled beyond piss.

"She ain't your girlfriend! She's mi-"

I punched him in his face feeling a bone break under my hand.

"I swear if you ever touch her again..." I threatened.

The kid whimpered and blood was coming from his nose. I shoved the kid to his floor. I picked up Leaf's purse and wrapped my arm around her waist. She was crying softly and I hated this kid for what he had done.

Rocky stood outside the dorm still and she looked shocked. I then realized what she was shocked about. I had just said Leaf was my girlfriend. Well too late now it didn't matter Leaf was all that matter right now.

I walked towards my dorm and I unlocked the door. The guys were in the dorm doing their own thing. Ash heard the door and looked up. He saw Leaf crying, me looking beyond pissed, and probably blood on my hand.

"Gary what happened?" he asked.

"We'll talk to the gang later. Can you guys leave for a little while?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Sure," Ash said closing his laptop.

Drew slid his phone in his pocket and Dan tossed his book to the corner. They left the room and I lead Leaf to the mini couch we had gotten.

She clung to me as she cried. I hated this, she was scared about what could have happened.

I know why this terrified Leaf so much. Last year her last boyfriend before me had tried to force her into something she wasn't ready for. To this day no one knows, but me. She hadn't told the girls which shocked me. I was mad then and wanted to beat the guy.

After a few minutes Leaf calmed down.

"Thank you Gary. I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have gone." she said.

"Shh it's okay you couldn't have known." I said kissing her forehead.

I smoothed her hair down which had been messed up from the kid. I glanced at her clothes to see her shirt was rumpled up and not straight. Her shorts had a tear on the side.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"He yanked me from the chair by my wrists. He grabbed my shirt when he slapped me. My pants must have tore when I hit the desk." she said softly.

I got up and walked to my closet. I found a yellow and black plaid shirt and frowned knowing I didn't have any pants she could wear.

"I have a shirt you can wear." I said handing her the shirt.

"Thanks,"

She went to remove her shirt and I turned my head.

"Gary we've played truth or dare. You've seen me in my bra." she said.

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I need you to tell me if I have a bruise or if I will have one on my back." she said.

I turned around and looked where her hand was. A red square indicated where her back had hit the desk.

"Probably," I growled.

She slid the shirt on and buttoned it.

"I'm fine Gary. You got there at the right time."

"He slapped you though."

"He slapped my face once. I dodged the first time."

I looked at her and saw her redden cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be Gary. You helped me."

I looked at the ground.

"Hey look at me." she said softly.

I looked up and she was striking a cute little pose. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Gary. You know that right?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Of course Leafy. I love you too." I said softly.

I kissed her and she broke the kiss.

"I know Gary. I know,"

I looked at her neck that was exposed thanks to my collar shirt. She lifted an eyebrow. I kissed her neck and gently bit it.

"Why must you do that?" she asked softly.

"It's a way of marking to some guys. To me though I just like to do that."

"You want to mark me though after what happened?"

"No," I mumbled into her neck.

I bit her once more and looked at her.

"Thanks it's just what I wanted." she said laughing.

I smirked and then looked at her.

"Leaf...I think Rocky knows." I said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Rocky picked the lock so I could get in. She waited outside of the room and I'm pretty sure she heard me yell that you were my girlfriend. She looked pretty shocked when we walked out."

"Oh...so we're telling them?"

"Yes, I'm tired of having to fight with you. After today though...people need to know that Leaf Green is taken."

She nodded her head and pecked my lips.

"Let's go then." she said sending a text.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Cherry blossom tree."

We walked hand and hand to the tree and waited.

**NO POV**

After ten minutes the gang was gathered.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"My tutor tried to...umm yeah." Leaf said.

"Who was it? We'll kill him for messing with you!" Drew cried becoming angry.

Dan's eyes darkened and so did Ash's. Leaf chuckled.

"Don't worry Gary took care of him. Broke his nose."

"Are you okay Leaf?" Dawn asked concerned.

Leaf nodded her head.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking Leaf...why are you wearing Gary's shirt?" May asked.

"My shirt was messed up from the encounter. He lent me a shirt." Leaf replied.

Rocky was quiet and she seemed to be thinking.

"Gary, what you yelled to the guy was that true?" she asked.

"What did he yell?" the others asked.

"I yelled 'Get the fuck off my girlfriend' it was true Rocky." Gary said.

Dawn snapped her fingers.

"That explains the look in your eyes when I gave you the message!" she cried.

"When did yall get together?" Ash asked.

"The summer,"

"How?" May asked.

"It just happened one day when he came over." Leaf replied.

"I think you were still a little high off of that medicine." Gary joked.

"Uh huh and if I was I would've slapped you the next day when you kissed me."

"Well we're happy for you two." they said.

"Thanks,"

"Leaf are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine."

"Can you two prove you're a couple?" Rocky asked.

"What me wearing his shirt isn't enough?" Leaf asked.

"We believe, it's just it's kinda hard to believe you two seem to hate each other." Dan said.

"Oh..."

Leaf smirked at her friends.

"Okay we'll prove it." she said smiling.

She jumped onto Gary who was a little surprised, but kept her up. Then the two kissed.

"Believe now?" Leaf asked glancing at her friends.

They just nodded their heads and Leaf hopped down from Gary only to hop on his back.

"Give me a piggyback?" she asked sweetly.

Gary just shook his head laughing, but nodded in agreement.

**Leaf's POV**

"Wow Leaf just wow. I can't believe you two were dating and we didn't even know it. You two put on a good I hate your guts act." Rocky said.

"Yeah I guess it's from growing up with him that it never leaves." Leaf said as she logged onto her account on the website.

"Changing your relationship status?" Dawn asked slyly.

"Oh mimicking what I said to you. Nice one Dawn. Yes I am." I replied.

**Leaf Green: Relationship status changed from "Single" to "In Relationship with Gary Oak"**

"Wow Blue and Skyla are still going strong." I said.

"Yeah I'm shocked." Dawn said.

"Maybe the two top players have finally been tamed." Rocky said.

"Oh I know Oak has." I said.

"Mhmm,"

"HA! Conway got dumped! It was public too!" May cried trying to hold in her laughter.

"Really?!"

I looked through the news feed and found that Fennel had posted something.

**Fennel Makomo: Really have no idea what I was thinking! Now I gotta get a law suit made! :/ Leave me alone Conway we're OVER! O-V-E-R**

**Fennel Makomo: Relationship status changed from "In Relationship with Conway Kohei" to "Single"**

"I almost feel bad for him." I said.

"I would if he hadn't been a creep and stalked me." Dawn said shivering.

"He scares me." Rocky said.

**Please R&R**

**Another relationship is out, but under so not so good conditions of announcing it.**


	22. Chapter 22: Football Hurts

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Okay...I am really sorry for the lateness. It's just I've had writer's block BIG TIME and I just didn't know what to make this chapter about for a long time, but I had an idea. I'm sorry if this sucks, but it is a high school fic and a lot of things happen in high school. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Dawn bounced excitedly waiting for her friends to get up. Leaf was the first up and noticed her bouncing friend.

"Why are you so peppy?" Leaf asked as she made her way to the dresser.

"Cause...I'll tell you when you're awake and the others are too." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Well you better wake 'em up. They ain't gonna be getting up anytime soon. They'll be late," Leaf said as she walked into the bathroom.

Dawn walked over to the little stereo they had brought one day and grabbed Rocky's iPod. She plugged in the iPod and went to a techno song they always blasted when driving through town bored. She hit play right as she turned the volume up.

May jolted up and looked around seeing Dawn standing near the stereo. Rocky grabbed her pillow and threw it at Dawn. Dawn caught the pillow and lowered the volume.

"Get up," she said as she lowered the volume more.

"Yes mother," Rocky said rolling her eyes.

Dawn walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She wore baggy jeans, a dark blue shirt that had one sleeve going down her left arm, and black sneakers.

"Why are you bouncy?" Leaf asked suddenly causing Dawn to jump.

"Cause, tell you all in a few." Dawn replied.

Leaf wore Gary's plaid shirt which she had borrowed, black jeans, and black boots. She had a towel drying her hair.

"What does it involve?" Leaf asked as she tossed the towel to the hamper.

"Friday night..."

After waiting thirty minutes Rocky and May were done and ready. Rocky wore bright blue leggings, a white thigh ending shirt, a blue belt, and blue and white sneakers. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. May wore gray jeans, a red tee, and red sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into her signature ponytails.

"So what's Friday night?" May asked yawning.

"First football game! Also this year the girls are to wear the number of one of the players on your cheek. So I would have Ash's number on my cheek. Oh and Friday is our pep rally too so we have to have our uniforms with us. You need to be in school colors since we are cheerleaders, but at the pep rally uniform." Dawn explained.

"Really it's time for the first game already?" Leaf asked shocked.

"Yeah!"

"Wow this year is going by fast." Rocky muttered.

Friday

"Attention attention please allow the football players, cheerleaders, and band to head to the gym. Please allow the football players, cheerleaders, and band to head to the gym." the principal announced.

"You're dismissed,"

Dawn, Leaf, May, and Rocky left quickly to get to the gym and get ready leaving the guys. They entered the gym and went to the locker room to find some of the other cheerleaders already there and getting ready.

"So who's everyone got?" Dawn asked so all the cheerleaders would hear.

Names started to fly around the locker room. Soon all of the cheerleaders were dressed in the uniform. The uniforms this year were black tops that had gold lining around it with 'RH' on the chest in gold, a black skirt with gold at the waist, and black sneakers.

Dawn had just finished adding Ash's number which was 7 his favorite number. Leaf was having trouble with writing Gary's number while looking in the mirror.

"Da-"

Dawn grabbed the eyeliner from Leaf and put Gary's number on her cheek which was 20. Rocky had just finished writing Dan's number which was 16.

"Help please," May said unable to write the number.

Rocky quickly wrote Drew's number which was 2.

"Alright gather!" Dawn cried.

The team gathered around Dawn.

"Everyone has a number right?" she asked.

"Right!"

"Pom poms?"

"Yep!" they team cried shaking their pom poms.

"Okay...everyone got the routine down?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright well we're ready!"

The cheerleaders walked out of the locker room and onto the gym floor. Soon students started to come into the gym.

"Ready?" Dawn asked.

The cheerleaders nodded.

"HEY! HEY! GET ON YOUR FEET! HEY HEY!" they chanted while clapping their hands.

More students came in and soon the gym was full of all the students.

"HEY! HEY! LET'S HERE YOUR SPIRIT! HEY!"

The cheer ended and the principal tapped the mic.

"Thank you girls great way to get the pep rally started. Now who's ready for tonight's game?"

Cheers filled the gym.

"Well give it up for Region High's Tigers!"

The band started to play the fight song while the cheerleaders jumped on the little lines they had made as the football players ran out, jumping and cheering.

"Now Coach Young will let our Tigers be known!"

Couch Young was fairly young with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He took the mic and waited a second.

"Alright! These boys have been working hard and tonight they're going to show you! So come out and support them! Now let's meet them!"

"Number one Hugh Devons!"

Cheers came from the juniors mainly.

"Number two Drew Rose!"

Screams came from all over.

"Number three..."

"Number seven Ash Ketchum!"

Screams came from all over and Dawn cheered happily.

"Number eight..."

"Number fifteen James!"

"Number sixteen Dan Kuso!"

Cheers came loudly.

"Number twenty Gary Oak!"

Screams from all over and Leaf cheered loudly.

"And number ninety nine Houston!"

"Now let's meet our captains for tonight's game! Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and James!"

Ash, Gary, and James walked down from the bleachers and stood next to the coach. Coach Young offered them the mic. James took it first.

"Come out and support us!" he cried.

He held it out and Gary took it.

"We've worked hard so come out and see us! Show your Tiger Pride!" he cried.

He handed it to Ash.

"Come on Tigers! Where's the spirit?!" Ash cried since the gym had gone quiet.

The noise came back.

"Alright! That's better! Come out and see us fellow Tigers!" he cried handing the mic back to Coach Young.

"Now a cheer from the cheerleaders!"

"TIGERS! TIGERS! WHAT WHAT?"

They turned and raised their right arm.

"THIS SIDE STAND UP AND YELL BLACK AND GOLD!"

They raised their left arm.

"THIS SIDE STAND UP AND YELL BLACK AND GOLD!"

"BLACK AND GOLD! BLACK AND GOLD! TIGERS! GO~ TIGERS!"

Dawn backed up towards three cheerleaders who were positioning their selves and Leaf did the same while three others did the same. May and Rocky dropped their pom poms along with two others. Dawn and Leaf were lifted into the air while Rocky, May, and the other two did flips across the floor. Dawn and Leaf were given extra height and they flipped out and went towards the ground and once caught they jumped out and clapped their hands.

The other cheerleaders started clapping and soon the whole gym was clapping.

"Everybody do the Tiger Rumble! What what? Everybody! Everybody do the Tiger Rumble!" the cheerleaders chanted softly.

"-TIGER RUMBLE!"

Dawn quickly kissed Ash before dashing off to the sidelines with the other cheerleaders. Leaf smiled at Gary from the sidelines and blew him a kiss not having the guts to run over and kiss him.

The captains took the field and the coin was flipped.

"The Tigers will be receiving the ball first." the announcer announced.

The game continued with the score of twenty one to seven. The Tigers were leading so far and it was almost halfway through the second quarter.

The buzzer went off signaling halftime.

"Going into halftime the Tigers twenty one and the Bulls fourteen."

The band performed the halftime show with the theme Rock and Roll.

The game continued and it was now down to the last minute of the game. The Tigers were going to try and get even more points with a field goal.

Drew waited and took a breath. He scanned the Bulls to see someone on that team glaring at him. He gave a small nod.

He ran and kicked the ball and he watched, seeing that the kick was good. He was then on the ground clutching his leg. He heard whistles being blown and yells coming from the stands.

"That's what you get pretty boy!" the guy who had glared at him yelled.

Drew merely looked at him. He felt a splitting pain either from his foot or leg, maybe even his ankle. Everyone had gone quiet. The coach was here along with the doctor.

"Do you feel any pain?" coach asked.

"My right leg...pain somewhere." Drew said.

His helmet was getting uncomfortable from laying on the ground.

"Tell me where," the doctor said.

Drew felt the doctor pressing his leg trying to find where the pain was coming from. Drew winced at his lower leg almost to his foot.

"What about here?"

The doctor pressed on his ankle and Drew winced.

"He's got some broken bones." the doctor said.

The coach muttered a few curses.

"Think you can hop along?"

Drew nodded and was helped to his feet. He kept his right leg off the ground and he started to hop along. The crowd cheered, glad that he was back on his feet.

The gang sat waiting for school to start. It was Monday and Drew had indeed had his ankle broke and his lower leg broken too. He sat on the edge of the fountain with crutches by his side. His cast was red. Drew was going to be out for a while and he hated it. His friends had signed the cast and helped him with anything he needed help with.

"Well come on, it five minutes till the bell." May said as she grabbed hers and Drew's things.

Drew stood up and followed along on the crutches.

"Are you okay?" May asked as they walked to the school.

"Yeah, I just don't like feeling useless." Drew said.

"Well that guy was a sore loser. He tackles you after the points were added."

"Yeah I heard...I'm out for too long."

May frowned at Drew's unhappiness.

"Hey, you'll be back in no time." she said.

"Still..."

She stopped walking and stepped in front of Drew and he stopped.

"Stop this Drew. Please,"

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"We're all here for you. I'll be here. Oh and that guy...he got a little revenge." May said with a smirk as she started walking.

Drew thought for a second.

"What did Rocky do?" he asked following.

"Oh...it's Rocky...there's really no telling."

Drew shook his head chuckling softly as they entered their first period class.

**...Yeah not my best, but it's an update. I'm not sure when the net update will be, but hopefully it won't be a long wait like this. **

**Please R&R**


End file.
